Child Of War
by LeighNephilim
Summary: Adele Fray (or Herondale, however you look at it) has been doomed to the same fate as her mother, Clarissa Fairchild, when her mother and father find that Clary's brother, 'Sebastian Verlac' has been brought back to life by Magnus Bane's father. But Sebastian doesn't attack the Shadowhunter's first this time. He attacks in ways that no one will ever figure out how to stop.
1. Prologue

Adele had woken up that morning, her wrist burning with a sensation she'd never felt before. Her room looked different as well. There were no blue walls, just lofty tan ones with peeling paint. Her sheets were an odd silk, and she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear and a black men's dress shirt with the buttons done up wrong.

She placed her other hand on the pulsing burn on her opposite wrist and pushed down. The burn was still red, and it seared when she pressed down on it.

" _Careful, Adele_ " a voice echoed. It was inside her head. Adele looked around, her red braid hitting her cheeks as she did so.

"Who's there?" she asked aloud. A boy with blue skin entered the room, followed by two men with brown robes covering their faces.

"Me. Oh, and my friends Micah and Enoch" the blue-skinned boy announced. He looked normal despite his blue skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. Glitter rimmed his eyes, and his shirt sparkled under the light as well.

" _That is Brother Micah to you, Blueberry_ " a voice sounded. The blue boy-Blueberry- laughed and walked closer to Adele. He sat on the foot of her bed and extended his hand.

"Hello, Adele. I'm Max. You can call me Blueberry, because if you can't tell, I'm blue" he finished. Adele extended her hand cautiously, and the boy took it and shook it.

"Where am I?"Adele asked. Max rolled his eyes and stood up again. He thrusted his arms out to the sides, and his glittery shirt was exposed.

"This, Adele, is the Los Angeles Institute" Max told her, spinning around. The two men in robes were hanging back, their hooded heads in the direction of Max.

"What happened?" Adele asked. Max stopped spinning and put his head in his hands, shaking his blue hair vigorously.

"You Shadowhunters, always so forgetful. Those _mnemosyne_ runes don't work very well" Max spun on his heel and raced out of the room. The two robed men inched closer to Adele, their feet barely making a sound.

" _Adele Herondale_ " one boomed inside her head. Adele looked up at them, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, you've got it wrong. I'm Adele Fray" she told the men. At the same time, they slid their hoods off to reveal sunken in faces with the eyes and mouth stitched together. Adele screamed.

…

Max came back in a few moments later with a boy who looked no older than 17- her age. He was wearing a leather vest and black jeans, and his boots made loud noises on the tile as he walked. His black hair was shaggy, and his blue eyes shone bright. His arms were covered in tattoos, as was his chest and every visible inch of skin.

The two boys approached Adele's bedside, which had long ben abandoned by the hideous men who claimed to be Silent Brothers, whatever those were.

"Adele, this is George Lovelace. George, this is Adele Herondale" Max introduced. George Lovelace nodded at her and waved.

"The last name is a little misleading. I do not love lace, no matter how many times Blueberry may insist upon it" George sneered, a scowl taking over his face and his hand yanking at Max's hair.

"Max, I have a question" Adele said slowly. Max yanked himself out of George's grip and looked at Adele.

"What is it? I'll probably be able to tell you the answer, unless it's something unusual" Max rolled out. George shook his head.

"Why does everyone keep calling me 'Adele Herondale'? I am Adele Fray" Adele insisted. Max smiled up at George, who looked at Adele.

"Ah, Fray. Such a glorious lie of a household name. You can't deny that Clarissa and Jace were the last people who would stop Shadowhunting" George sighed.

"How do you know my parents names?" Adele asked. She was growing impatient and uncomfortable now.

"Clary and Jace Herondale were the best Shadowhunters. You're their daughter, you just confirmed it. You're a Herondale, and you have Shadowhunter blood."


	2. Chapter 1

Adele had lived in Los Angeles for as long as she could remember. She had been surrounded by Tessa and James Carstairs, a newly married couple, and their son William. She and William had been friends, though William always acted slightly off whenever he was around Adele.

Things had started becoming odd when William began to show up at their house for Sunday dinner in the summers with long sleeves on. When he wore a v-neck, there was an odd part of what looked like a tattoo poking out of the corner. His brown hair was always tied back loosely in a pony tail. Tessa didn't have any tattoos, but James and William did, and she acted as though it were nothing.

It was another summer Sunday dinner with the Carstairs, and Tessa and Adele's mom were off in the corner gossiping while James and Adele's father were off by the grill. Uncle Simon was watching Aunt Isabelle with a loving eye while she bounced baby Robert in her arms, and Uncle Alec, was keeping a trained eye on Simon. Adele was chasing her younger brother, Stephen, around the backyard. He was racing for the gate on his slender seven-year-old legs, and he had every intention on getting away from being with his cousin Zachariah, because he often acted superior to him.

"Stephen, come back here" Adele cried, her foot hitting a patch of mud. She twisted around and fell, her tall body landing just outside of the puddle. She looked up to Stephen, who was about to run into a tall man with a glittery jacket and a golden ring around his ring finger. Adele stood up quickly and limped over to Stephen, who had collided with the man and fallen back. She grabbed his shoulders and began to lecture him, but the tall man stopped her.

"Let me see your ankle" the tall man said. He crouched down and looked at it, mumbling things to himself. He stood up and looked Adele in the eyes.

"It's broken" he told her, then he slid past her and walked in the direction of Uncle Alec. Alec met him half way, and looked up at him concerned. They spoke for about a minute, before Alec walked over to Adele's parents and talked to them. Adele's mom gasped and reeled back into her husband's arms, and he stroked her red hair. Tessa and James told their children something, and the entire party was set into a panic. Adele and Stephen walked towards their parents cautiously, her father first noticing her swollen ankle.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" Adele asked. Stephen was clinging to her good leg with fear, and Adele's parents noticed that. Her father pried Stephen off of Adele's leg and motioned for the tall man to come over. He did.

"Magnus, is there anything you can do about her ankle?" her father whispered. The man, Magnus, looked at the ankle then back at Adele's father.

"Jace, you know I can't. Send her to the Institute. You know they'll take care of her there" Magnus told her father. Her mother shook her head.

"No, I'm not sending her to the Institute. She's not there for a reason, Magnus. You know we wanted to keep them _away_ from the Shadow World" Adele's mother told Magnus.

"Mom, please. What's going on?" Adele begged, but no one answered her. Magnus looked at both of Adele's parents.

"There's something wrong here" he said, right as a scream echoed through the Fray's backyard. It was Aunt Tessa, staring at a man in red robes. She held a sword in her hand with a glowing blade. Uncle James also had a sword, and Uncle Alec had procured a bow out of nowhere. Magnus had blue sparking at his fingertips.

Adele looked to her parents. Her mother was drawing on the wall of the house, and her father was talking to her brother, calming him down.

"Tell the Clave that Jonathan Fairchild is back, and he wants the girl" the man in the red robes said. He had begun to walk towards Adele's mom, but Magnus's hand shot out, and the man froze in place. Uncle Alec started forward with his bow, notching an arrow in it. He shot and his the man right in the heart. Magnus released him, and he flopped on the ground with blood foaming from his mouth.

Adele's mom grabbed Adele and pushed her towards the glowing hole in the house wall. She did the same with Stephen.

"Mom, tell me what's happening!" Adele demanded. Her mom, with no words, pushed both kids into the glowing hole.


	3. Chapter 2

Adele had lived in Los Angeles for as long as she could remember. She had been surrounded by Tessa and James Carstairs, a newly married couple, and their son William. She and William had been friends, though William always acted slightly off whenever he was around Adele.

Things had started becoming odd when William began to show up at their house for Sunday dinner in the summers with long sleeves on. When he wore a v-neck, there was an odd part of what looked like a tattoo poking out of the corner. His brown hair was always tied back loosely in a pony tail. Tessa didn't have any tattoos, but James and William did, and she acted as though it were nothing.

It was another summer Sunday dinner with the Carstairs, and Tessa and Adele's mom were off in the corner gossiping while James and Adele's father were off by the grill. Uncle Simon was watching Aunt Isabelle with a loving eye while she bounced baby Robert in her arms, and Uncle Alec, was keeping a trained eye on Simon. Adele was chasing her younger brother, Stephen, around the backyard. He was racing for the gate on his slender seven-year-old legs, and he had every intention on getting away from being with his cousin Zachariah, because he often acted superior to him.

"Stephen, come back here" Adele cried, her foot hitting a patch of mud. She twisted around and fell, her tall body landing just outside of the puddle. She looked up to Stephen, who was about to run into a tall man with a glittery jacket and a golden ring around his ring finger. Adele stood up quickly and limped over to Stephen, who had collided with the man and fallen back. She grabbed his shoulders and began to lecture him, but the tall man stopped her.

"Let me see your ankle" the tall man said. He crouched down and looked at it, mumbling things to himself. He stood up and looked Adele in the eyes.

"It's broken" he told her, then he slid past her and walked in the direction of Uncle Alec. Alec met him half way, and looked up at him concerned. They spoke for about a minute, before Alec walked over to Adele's parents and talked to them. Adele's mom gasped and reeled back into her husband's arms, and he stroked her red hair. Tessa and James told their children something, and the entire party was set into a panic. Adele and Stephen walked towards their parents cautiously, her father first noticing her swollen ankle.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" Adele asked. Stephen was clinging to her good leg with fear, and Adele's parents noticed that. Her father pried Stephen off of Adele's leg and motioned for the tall man to come over. He did.

"Magnus, is there anything you can do about her ankle?" her father whispered. The man, Magnus, looked at the ankle then back at Adele's father.

"Jace, you know I can't. Send her to the Institute. You know they'll take care of her there" Magnus told her father. Her mother shook her head.

"No, I'm not sending her to the Institute. She's not there for a reason, Magnus. You know we wanted to keep them _away_ from the Shadow World" Adele's mother told Magnus.

"Mom, please. What's going on?" Adele begged, but no one answered her. Magnus looked at both of Adele's parents.

"There's something wrong here" he said, right as a scream echoed through the Fray's backyard. It was Aunt Tessa, staring at a man in red robes. She held a sword in her hand with a glowing blade. Uncle James also had a sword, and Uncle Alec had procured a bow out of nowhere. Magnus had blue sparking at his fingertips.

Adele looked to her parents. Her mother was drawing on the wall of the house, and her father was talking to her brother, calming him down.

"Tell the Clave that Jonathan Fairchild is back, and he wants the girl" the man in the red robes said. He had begun to walk towards Adele's mom, but Magnus's hand shot out, and the man froze in place. Uncle Alec started forward with his bow, notching an arrow in it. He shot and his the man right in the heart. Magnus released him, and he flopped on the ground with blood foaming from his mouth.

Adele's mom grabbed Adele and pushed her towards the glowing hole in the house wall. She did the same with Stephen.

"Mom, tell me what's happening!" Adele demanded. Her mom, with no words, pushed both kids into the glowing hole.

CHAPTER TWO

Adele woke up on a dark street outside an old church with an engraving that matched with one on her father's arms. Her brother, Stephen was a few blocks away, laying limp in a puddle. Adele stood up quickly, running to her brother. She put weight on her ankle and went collapsing onto the ground with a cry. There weren't many people walking the streets, but there was a homeless man crawling the sidewalk by the church. He walked up to Adele and looked down at her. He extended his hand, and Adele took it. He yanked her up, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His skin turned an inhumanly green color and tentacles extended from his eyes, grabbing for Adele.

He was about to grab her when he moved backwards, gagging. There was an arm around the homeless man's neck and the light of a sword peeking from behind him.

"It's a bit risky doing this outside the _Institute_ , demon" the boy said, and the sword jabbed through the homeless man's stomach. He fell to the ground, and the boy wiped his blade on his leather pants. He looked down at Adele. The man, upon further inspection, was William. He extended his hand to her, and she took it warily. She leaned against him, and he began to lead her towards the abandoned church, which when she began to _really_ looked at it, looked more like a beautiful gold-plated mansion.

"My brother!" she cried, yanking out of William's grip and launching towards her brother. The world seemed to be spinning in slow motion, and the last thing she saw was William's hand over her eyes before the world went dark.

…

The black dress shirt she had on when she woke up the first time was undone, and her plain bra and panties were showing. Her stomach was cold against the rough silk sheets of the bed. She sat up and buttoned the shirt sloppily before falling back asleep.

…

Adele had woken up that morning, her wrist burning with a sensation she'd never felt before. Her room looked different as well. There were no blue walls, just lofty tan ones with peeling paint. Her sheets were an odd silk, and she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear and a black men's dress shirt with the buttons done up wrong.

She placed her other hand on the pulsing burn on her opposite wrist and pushed down. The burn was still red, and it seared when she pressed down on it.

" _Careful, Adele_ " a voice echoed. It was inside her head. Adele looked around, her red braid hitting her cheeks as she did so.

"Who's there?" she asked aloud. A boy with blue skin entered the room, followed by two men with brown robes covering their faces.

"Me. Oh, and my friends Micah and Enoch" the blue-skinned boy announced. He looked normal despite his blue skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. Glitter rimmed his eyes, and his shirt sparkled under the light as well.

" _That is Brother Micah to you, Blueberry_ " a voice sounded. The blue boy-Blueberry- laughed and walked closer to Adele. He sat on the foot of her bed and extended his hand.

"Hello, Adele. I'm Max. You can call me Blueberry, because if you can't tell, I'm blue" he finished. Adele extended her hand cautiously, and the boy took it and shook it.

"Where am I?"Adele asked. Max rolled his eyes and stood up again. He thrusted his arms out to the sides, and his glittery shirt was exposed.

"This, Adele, is the Los Angeles Institute" Max told her, spinning around. The two men in robes were hanging back, their hooded heads in the direction of Max.

"What happened?" Adele asked. Max stopped spinning and put his head in his hands, shaking his blue hair vigorously.

"You Shadowhunters, always so forgetful. Those _mnemosyne_ runes don't work very well" Max spun on his heel and raced out of the room. The two robed men inched closer to Adele, their feet barely making a sound.

" _Adele Herondale_ " one boomed inside her head. Adele looked up at them, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, you've got it wrong. I'm Adele Fray" she told the men. At the same time, they slid their hoods off to reveal sunken in faces with the eyes and mouth stitched together. Adele screamed.

…

Max came back in a few moments later with a boy who looked no older than 17- her age. He was wearing a leather vest and black jeans, and his boots made loud noises on the tile as he walked. His black hair was shaggy, and his blue eyes shone bright. His arms were covered in tattoos, as was his chest and every visible inch of skin.

The two boys approached Adele's bedside, which had long ben abandoned by the hideous men who claimed to be Silent Brothers, whatever those were.

"Adele, this is George Lovelace. George, this is Adele Herondale" Max introduced. George Lovelace nodded at her and waved.

"The last name is a little misleading. I do not love lace, no matter how many times Blueberry may insist upon it" George sneered, a scowl taking over his face and his hand yanking at Max's hair.

"Max, I have a question" Adele said slowly. Max yanked himself out of George's grip and looked at Adele.

"What is it? I'll probably be able to tell you the answer, unless it's something unusual" Max rolled out. George shook his head.

"Why does everyone keep calling me 'Adele Herondale'? I am Adele Fray" Adele insisted. Max smiled up at George, who looked at Adele.

"Ah, Fray. Such a glorious lie of a household name. You can't deny that Clarissa and Jace were the last people who would stop Shadowhunting" George sighed.

"How do you know my parents names?" Adele asked. She was growing impatient and uncomfortable now.

"Clary and Jace Herondale were the best Shadowhunters. You're their daughter, you just confirmed it. You're a Herondale, and you have Shadowhunter blood."

…

"Do you have any clothes I could wear _other_ than this shirt?" she asked George. He was having a conversation with Uncle Alec, who was, coincidentally, the head of the Los Angeles institute. George turned around.

"Let me go find Drusilla and I'll get those for you" George said, exiting the giant room and stomping off to find this Drusilla. Uncle Alec walked hesitantly over to Adele's bedside.

"It's a long story, isn't it?" Adele mumbled, her voice low. Uncle Alec nodded and removed his leather jacket. He sat down on the bed across from Adele's.

"It really is. And I know it seems hard to wrap you mind around, but Adele. Your parents had an amazing reason to keep you and Stephen away from the Shadow World. I'm sure one day you'll hear it, but it's not my story to tell" Uncle Alec told her. Adele shook her head.

"Where's Stephen?" Adele asked. Uncle Alec shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, which was covered in more tan peeling paint.

"He's with Magnus" Uncle Alec said. Adele glanced at the gold ring on Uncle Alec's finger, identical to the one on Magnus's finger.

"Who's Magnus?" she asked, wrapping her blanket closer around her shoulders. "Is he your story to tell?"

"I think Magnus would much rather tell you about himself, Adele" Uncle Alec said, standing just as George entered the room. He was followed by a tall girl with brown hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a loose gray crop top, and it swung around her midsection. Her black pants sat low on her hips, and she was wearing high heeled boots that laced up. She was carrying an outfit that was similar to hers, only the shirt was purple and the pants were an awful bit shorter.

"Adele, this is Drusilla Blackthorn. Drusilla, this is Adele Herondale" George said. Drusilla smiled at Adele and set the clothes down on the bed.

"You can call me Dru" Drusilla told Adele. Adele nodded, and stood. She grabbed the clothes, and Drusilla led her to a room.

"You'll love it here. Shadowhunting is great for your legs" Drusilla joked, ushering Adele into a room. The bed was made, and there was a framed photo on the wall of two blond teens, one boy and one girl, with pointy ears. Dru saw Adele looking at it.

"Mark and Helen Blackthorn. My half brother and sister. They're part faerie" Drusilla explained. Adele nodded, heading into the room further.

"So who is Magnus. No one will tell me" Adele asked suddenly. Drusilla laughed, an odd tattoo coming up right on her chest. It was visible when her shirt shifted.

"Magnus is Alec's fiance. Blueberry's their son. You'll meet Jessamine, Charlotte, and Buford soon" Drusilla said, exiting the room and shutting the door before Adele could say anything more.

Adele put the clothes on quickly and walked out. Drusilla was waiting , looking at a tapestry of a red head and a blond.

"Your parents are quite the shadowhunters" Drusilla commented. Adele looked up at the photo in awe.

"Those are my parents?" she asked. Drusilla nodded, though Adele expected her to laugh. They began to walk in a new direction.

"What's the tattoo on your chest for?" Adele asked. She had noticed how these tattoos ran up and down the body of all Shadowhunters.

"Oh, you mean this one?" she asked, moving her shirt to the side a bit. The tattoo came into view, it's little half circle and some delicate drawing on the inside. "It's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They give Shadowhunters all sorts of great powers. That one you got on your wrist, it's a healing rune. An _iratze_. Your ankle was healed by Magnus, but the ichor we had to take care of through Shadowhunting methods" Drusilla explained. Adele nodded.

"So what's that rune for?" Adele asked as they turned down another corridor, this one with red walls that looked relatively freshly painted.

"Marriage" Drusilla told Adele. Adele's eyes widened in shock. Drusilla was only 25, and she was married already.

"Marriage? To who?" Adele asked. Drusilla opened a door and lead Adele through the doors. Drusilla looked briefly at the two separate paths, and walked down one.

"Carstairs. The oldest one" Dru said. Adele looked up at her in awe.

"William?" Adele asked. Drusilla chuckled and shook her head. She stopped in front of two doors and looked down at Adele.

"No. There's more. One named Gideon. Gideon Carstairs. He's at the New York Institute currently. Usually I'm there with him" Drusilla explained.

"Why are we stopped?" Adele asked. Drusilla looked at the two doors again.

She pointed to the door on the left. "In there is Magnus" and the one on the right. "And in there is Emma. She's married a boy who ascended, a boy under the Penhallow name. Emma Penhallow doesn't sound quite right though, does it?" Drusilla rambled.

"Yeah" Adele sighed, looking between the two doors. Behind one was the direction to her brother. Behind the other was a women who her mother had spoken of as being a Carstairs.

"Go talk to Magnus. Go to Emma when you're done, and she'll lead you back to the main level" Drusilla instructed. Adele nodded and watched Dru walk away. Then, she knocked on Magnus's door.

The man who opened the door looked nearly the same as the one who had crashed her Sunday dinner. He was wearing a red velvet robe, and his eyes were lined with silver.

"Come in, Adele" he said, dragging her into his apartment. A girl with dark skin and hair was braiding a girl's hair, the other girl's strawberry blonde locks tangle in her fingers. They were maybe 13, not much older. Max was sitting on the windowsill with a chubby baby in his arms. The baby had brown hair and blue eyes, and he was gripping Max's blue finger.

"I'm sorry the place is such a mess" Magnus apologized. Adele shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine. They look nice" she said with the flash of a smile. Magnus laughed a bit and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jessamine, Charlotte, Max. Come here" Magnus said softly. The girls came, and Max set the baby down on the floor and walked over. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Blueberry, _bring the baby_ " Magnus sighed. Max turned around and went to grab the baby who was squirming on the floor. Max returned a few moments later with the baby in his arms.

"You've met Max," Magnus said, then pointed to the baby in Max's arms. "That's Buford," then to the pale girl with her hair in a braid. "This one is Jessamine," and to the final girl who looked fairly Indian. "And that one is Charlotte. We call her Lottie" Magnus finished. Adele shook the girls hands and cooed at the baby.

"I'm Adele. Herondale" Adele said softly, ruffling the baby's hair and smiling at the two girls.

"Adele and I are going to talk, okay? Don't break anything I can't fix with magic" Magnus warned, and he headed back to a study with Adele on his heels.


	4. Chapter 3

Magnus magicked up some coffee- he seemed to know exactly what Adele drank- and showed her a purple velvet chair to sit on.

"What questions do you have for me?" Magnus asked. Adele set her mug of coffee down on the glass side table.

"What _are_ you?" Adele asked slowly. Magnus furrowed his brows and steepled his fingers, but relaxed.

"I used to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but when your parents moved here, Alec dragged me along. Your father and Alec are _parabati_ \- almost like blood brothers but much more secure and loving. They can't be apart from each other. So now, I'm a father. There's already a High Warlock of Los Angeles, so there's no spot for me to fill" Magnus finished. Adele sipped her coffee.

"So you're a... warlock?" Adele asked, hesitating. She still didn't understand any of this at all. It made her mind twist like it never had before.

"Yes. And you're a Shadowhunter. All of my children are Shadowhunters- well, except Blueberry- but he's a warlock" Magnus said. Adele leaned back in her chair.

"But there's warlocks and demons, but what else? My grandpa..." Adele drifted off. Magnus smiled and refilled his cup of coffee.

"Which one? Your moms _real_ father is is a werewolf" Magnus said, almost casually. Adele choked on her coffee.

"I thought Luke was my moms real father. He's the only one she's ever told me about" Adele mumbled. Magnus shook his head.

"So your moms real father was Valentine Morgenstern. He injected himself with demon blood, and did the same to his wife- your grandma. Jocelyn. Sebastian was to much a warrior, and Jace not enough. What he wanted was a warrior, but he couldn't get it. Your mom has demon blood in her. It gives her rune powers" Magnus finished. Adele looked at him, completely shell shocked.

"But Sebastian is dead?" Adele asked, setting her finished cup of coffee on the table and looked at Magnus. He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a distant sound of the door opening.

"I'll be right back" Magnus said quickly, standing up from his chair and sliding out of the study. He took the coffee cups with him. Adele struggled to listen.

" _You don't need to bring_ two _cups of coffee with you everywhere you go, Magnus._ " That was Uncle Alec.

" _They weren't both for me_ " Magnus said. The sound of him putting the cups on a table was audible from the room Adele sat in.

" _Don't tell me you're giving the Chairman coffee again_ " Uncle Alec sighed. There was a laugh from someone who Adele assumed was Max.

" _No, of course not. I'm not insane, Alec. We have a visitor_ " Magnus said. Adele stiffened in her chair. She didn't think Uncle Alec would be informed she was talking to Magnus. He had told her that Magnus would like to tell her about only himself, but she was about to ask him questions she was afraid to ask her parents.

" _Catarina?_ " Uncle Alec asked. Who was Catarina? She sounded like some girl in her early twenties who loved to wear corsets and live like it was 1816 instead of 2016.

" _No. Catarina's still in New York. Adele_ " Magnus said. Adele fell back farther into her chair. That was it. Uncle Alec was here, and he knew she was sitting somewhere in the house asking Magnus questions he didn't answer.

" _Oh. You go finish that_ " Uncle Alec said, and footsteps neared the room. Magnus entered soon and took his seat across from Adele.

"Sorry about that" he apologized. Adele smiled at him. Magnus was nice, and he seemed like the kind of person who you could easily be friends with.

"It's okay. So like I said, Sebastian is dead, right?" Adele asked. Magnus looked at her, quizzically, his eyebrow raised.

"He was. Your mom and her group of friends killed him in the demon realm" Magnus said. Adele shook her head.

"I'm sorry, the _demon realm_?" she asked. Magnus nodded and ran his hand along the velvet of his chair.

"Yes. I was there, your dad was there, grandpa, grandma, uncles and aunts. It was like a party in Sebastian's evil lair" Magnus told Adele. She pulled her legs onto the chair.

"But he's back now" she said. It was more of a statement to convince herself. Magnus nodded, his pupils flashing, switching into a cat-like shape then back to normal eyes.

"Yes. My father, some very important demon, brought him back. Some word of revenge against me because I gave your uncle Simon another chance with his memories" Magnus said, swatting at the air as he said so.

"What happened to my uncle?" Adele asked. Magnus brought his hand down, back onto the chair.

"You see, your mom sat on the throne next to her brother to save her friends, but it broke the portal back to Idris when she did so. We were forced to summon my father, who opened a portal to Idris. But he wouldn't do it for free. He wanted my immortality, but if I had given it to him, I would have withered and died right there. I've been alive for so long now" Magnus finished.

"But how did you get back?" Adele asked. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"My goodness, you ask more questions than your mom, but I told you I'd answer them," Magnus started. "Your Uncle Simon was a vampire when your mom was your age. He'd been turned by a vampire who I knew very well, but vampires are immortal. He would have been stuck at sixteen for eternity. So, he offered himself, or more so his own immortality. Both your Aunt Isabelle and your mom were in hysterics. Even I tried to stop him. But he didn't want to be a vampire anyways. With his immortality, my father also took his memories of the Shadow World, and the ones of him and your mom" Magnus finished.

"But you gave him the memories back, and now your dad is angry?" Adele guessed. Magnus nodded.

"Something like that. I didn't necessarily give him back his memories, but I re-introduced him to the Shadow World and told him he could be a Shadowhunter if he wanted. I gave him a few memories, but when he Ascended and became a real Shadowhunter, he regained his memories" Magnus explained. Adele nodded.

"I think that's all the questions I have..." Adele said awkwardly. Magnus nodded and stood up, opening the door.

"I'm sure there's things that Emma can tell you that I can't. She loves your mom, so don't feel to awkward around her, okay. She takes these things personally" Magnus told Adele, then lead her out of the room and into the hall.

…

Emma's apartment in the Institute was much more put together than Magnus's. There were framed photos lining the walls. A few of Emma and Adele's mother, some of Emma and a boy who towered over her. Some of Drusilla and another group of kids, all of them taller and thinner than Drusilla. All of them looked the same.

"Those are the Blackthorns. They're practically my second family. I grew up with them, and the oldest boy is my _parabati_ " Emma explained.

"Why didn't you grow up with your family?" Adele asked. Emma froze for a second, but continued.

"Killed by faeries in Idris. I love Helen and Mark, but I don't think I'll ever look at full blooded faeries the same again" Emma mumbled. They ended up in her kitchen. A man with dark hair was sitting on the kitchen counter on the phone, mumbling something. Adele could pick out the word 'mom'.

The man hung up and looked at Emma. "It was Helen" he told her. Emma shook her head.

"As usual" she said, rolling her eyes. The man hopped off of the kitchen counter and placed his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Never. Who is this?" he asked, looking directly at Adele. Adele smiled and waved at the man, who she assumed was Emma's husband.

"This is Adele Herondale. Adele, this is Julian Blackthorn, my _parabatai_ " Emma said, changing Adele's thoughts.

"Ah, a Herondale. I've never had the exact pleasure of meeting a Herondale who's nice; with past Herondales, I wouldn't call it a pleasure" Jonathan said, extending his hand for Adele to shake. Adele took his hand, wondering what past Herondales were like. Her father was always a bit cocky, but he knew it.

"We're going to talk, but yell if Julie needs anything" Emma said, and led Adele back to a room. It had a desk, but it wasn't as nice as Magnus's apartment, and there wasn't anything to drink either.

"So, Adele, I understand you've come for answers" Emma started, sitting herself down on the couch next to Adele. It was much less professional than talking to Magnus, but it felt more like a real conversation than a therapy session.

"Yes. And I understand that I may need to ask someone else for the answers, but I don't think I can go to anyone else- not yet" Adele started. Emma nodded, placing her hand on her stomach. It bulged out a little ways, and Emma was so thin that Adele just assumed it was another baby.

"I understand that. When I was just becoming a teen, I would only talk to your mother and Jules-I mean, Julian" Emma began. Adele nodded.

"Yeah. And it's not like I can't talk to my parents, but it's that's not the way I want to find out about things, you know?" Adele told Emma. Emma nodded.

"So what questions do you have?" Emma asked. Adele looked straight at her.

"I want to know how I can become a Shadowhunter. There's no way I'm going to sit back and continue with my normal life after everything I know" Adele said, her back straight. There was no way she was going to do anything other than this, even if she hated it.

"Go to Tiberius Blackthorn. He's in the institute somewhere, I'll get Jules to take you to him. He's one of the best Shadowhunters. He'll help you start your training and find your weapon" Emma said.

"Really? It was that easy to get an answer for that?" Adele exclaimed, shocked. If she had asked Uncle Alec or Magnus, she'd've been turned down and been told to ask her parents.

"Yes. Look, I'm all for Shadowhunting, and your mom was raised a mundane and was one of the best Shadowhunters. There's absolutely no way I would deny you any chance to become what you really are" Emma said, and with that, she stood up and led Adele out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Jules. Where's Ty?" Emma asked. Julian looked up from whatever he was doing and walked over to Emma and Adele.

"In the weapons room with Tavvy. Why?" Julian asked, leaning against the wall. Emma smiled up at Adele, who towered over her.

"Take her to him, tell him she's going to need Shadowhunter training" Emma said, and Julian smiled as big and bright as Emma.


	5. Chapter 4

The weapons room was large, wooden, and smelled like sweat. A tall boy with messy brown hair was leaning down to a smaller one with the same hair. They were both holding throwing knives, and many of them were stuck into the walls.

"Ty. Come here" Julian said. His voice echoed through the weapons room, and Tiberius turned around, removing the knife from the smaller boy's hand. He walked to his older brother.

"Who is this?" Tiberius asked, looking at Adele. He looked back to Julian with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Adele Herondale. She's been raised as a mundane, but she had Shadowhunter blood. She can bear runes. Will you train her?" Julian asked. Tiberius sucked his teeth.

"Yes. Yeah, sure I'll train her. It's not often that Herondales need to be trained by someone else, you know" he said, adding the last part as he looked at Adele. She smiled and laughed.

"Great. You two can start tomorrow, right?" Julian asked, and Tiberius nodded. He went back to the boy and handed him the knife again, letting the boy toss it around in his hands.

"Tomorrow?" Adele asked as Julian led her down a hallway with many rooms that had open doors. The rooms looked similar to the ones that Magnus and Emma had, only less elaborate and more bland. Julian led her into an empty room and looked through the closet.

"Yes, tomorrow. You want to be a Shadowhunter, correct? The sooner you start, the better you'll be" Julian told her.

"I just didn't think it'd be so soon" Adele said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Julian shook his head.

"This used to be your mom's room. The clothes should fit you until you can get your own. Good luck, Herondale" Julian said to Adele before backing out of the room.

Adele collapsed back on the bed, clutching the sheets in her hands. She thought of the small boy with Tiberius, who's name she thought was Tavvy. He wasn't small, but he was small next to Tiberius. Tavvy must've been at least ten.

She was knocked out of her thoughts my a thumping on the door. Adele stood and walked to the door, opening it. Her mom and dad stood on the other side, and Julian stood a little farther back. Jules gave her a thumbs up, then headed in the direction of Emma's little apartment.

"Mom, dad" Adele said, rushing in to give them a hug. Her mom hugged her back, as did her dad. When she pulled away, both were smiling.

"Adele, you're okay, right?" her mom asked. Adele rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Yes, mom. There's no more demon blood in me, and my ankle is fine" Adele told her mom. She was about to ask another question, but Adele's father put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We-or, your mom- needs to tell you something," he dad said, stepping back. "I'll be out here admiring how amazing I used to look" he finished with a wink before Adele's mom shut the door.

"Someone told you about the demon realm, correct?" her mother asked. She was beginning to pace, and it made Adele nervous.

"Yeah, Magnus told me about them" Adele said. Her mom nodded, taking a seat in a chair and leaning forward.

"This is awkward for me too, Addie, but that's where you were conceived..." Adele's mother drifted off. Adele shook her head vigorously.

"Gross, mom. I didn't need to know that" Adele shrieked. She could hear her father chuckling outside the room.

" And when my mom found out I was pregnant, she freaked" Clary told her daughter, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Why? Was it because you were young?" Adele asked. Her mom laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, no. I was a Shadowhunter. We marry young, have children young, and die young. I was lucky enough to live longer. My mom freaked out because she believed that it was Sebastian's baby" her mom said softly.

"Isn't Sebastian your brother?" Adele asked, leaning back so she was laying down on her bed. Adele's mom nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't care. He doesn't know love, he only has sexual feelings. But that's not the reason I came to talk to you. Julian told me you're going to train to be a Shadowhunter with Tiberius" her mom said. Adele nodded.

"I remember when Ty was ten years old. He was a cute little thing" Adele's mom said. Adele smiled and laughed.

"Really? It seems hard to imagine" Adele sighed, obviously thinking about Ty and his messy brown hair and his green-blue eyes and the way he had smiled down at her, and-

"It is now. You'll wind up a good Shadowhunter. Don't worry. We'll be able to take Sebastian down" Adele's mom said before exiting the room.

…

Adele must've fallen asleep, and she awoke with Drusilla standing over her, Tiberius standing a little ways back.

"So she's not dead?" Tiberius asked when Adele opened her eyes. Adele sat up and shook her head, looking around.

"No, of course I'm not _dead_. Do I look dead to you?" Adele asked, covering herself with blankets. Tiberius rolled his eyes.

"Well, not _now_ you don't" Tiberius said. Drusilla laughed and shoved Ty out of the room, shutting the door after he left.

"Get dressed. You've got training" Drusilla ordered, and she left Adele to get dressed. Adele stood, walking slowly over to the wardrobe. She swung the doors open, looking in at the black pants and black jackets and black shirts. She pulled out a pair of black leather leggings and a black jacket, yanking a light gray shirt out of the closet as well. There was a knock on the door.

"One second" she called out. Adele quickly slid her old clothed out and her new ones on. She grabbed a pair of knee high combat boots and put them on, lacing them. Then Adele opened the door.

Her younger brother stood in the doorway, and behind him was Magnus. Adele shot Magnus a smile and bent down to give Stephen a hug. He embraced her back, his tiny mop of light orange hair burying itself in her loose orange waves.

When he stepped back, he furrowed his brows and looked his sister up and down. Adele stood up from her crouched position and shot Magnus another smile.

"What are you wearing?" Stephen asked Adele, the corners of his mouth turning down. Both Adele and Magnus laughed, and Adele crouched down to Stephen's eye level again.

"Shadowhunter gear. I'm going to train like one of them now, Stephen" Adele told her little brother. He looked her in the eye, the little pools of brown glittering in the light of her room.

"No, Adele, they're scary. Don't become one of them" Stephen whined. Adele shook her head and glanced up at Magnus for help.

"They're not scary. They save people, Stephen" Magnus said from behind Stephen. Adele's little brother turned around to face the warlock.

"But you like one of them. You can't give opinions. That's what my teacher says" Stephen said, crossing his skinny little arms. Magnus and Adele laughed upon Stephen saying this, causing Stephen to frown even harder.

"Look, Stephen. Mommy and Daddy were Shadowhunters. You don't think mommy and daddy are scary, do you?" Adele asked her little brother. He hesitated, then shook his head 'no'.

"That's what I thought. So go with Magnus to mommy and daddy, okay? And I'm going with Tiberius to become a Shadowhunter" Adele said, grabbing a hair tie and sliding out of the room. Stephen watched her with this glint of adoration in his eye, and Magnus observed the way Tiberius looked at Adele as well. Magnus could still remember when Ty was ten and skinny with healing runes lining his body. He was beyond muscular now, and he looked at Adele the way that Jace had once looked at Clary. The way Alec looked at him.

And then they disappeared around the corner. Magnus looked down at Stephen and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, biscuit. I know where your parents are."

…

Shadowhunter training, Adele soon found out, was much harder than any sport she'd done before. Tiberius- or Ty, an he suggested she call him- kept saying she was a natural, but the long sword she held in her hand didn't feel very natural. When she told this to Ty, he took her back to the weapons room.

"There's so many weapons, and if you have to hold every one of them for five minutes, then that is what we'll do. Having the right weapon is a crucial part of Shadowhunting" Ty had said. Adele had picked up the whip, and Ty had taken it from her.

"It's Izzy Lovelaces' thing. Not even Simon can use a whip" Ty explained. Adele furrowed her brows and looked at Ty.

"You mean Simon and Isabelle Lewis?" Adele asked. Ty chuckled and put a nimble hand on her shoulder, his mood becoming very serious.

"Everything you know is some stretch of the truth, a slight tweaking on a famous painting or a few words done wrong in the opening of a cover of your favorite song. But it's not the same. You come from a Shadowhunter family- Shadowhunter parents with Shadowhunter friends and Shadowhunter _blood_. Simon Lovelace. Isabelle Lovelace. George Lovelace and Robert- their sons. Not Lewis. Lovelace" Ty explained. Adele nodded. She'd been given the same speech over and over again, and it was engraved in her brain. But she choose to ignore it because she still believed that there was hope this was all a dream and she was just in Mr. Gregory's math class waiting for the bell to ring and let her out of school. But no, this was real. And the Los Angeles Shadowhunters would not let her forget that.

"Okay" Adele said, nodding. She was slightly distant, nothing to focus on or focusing on nothing.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. Get a feel for another weapon, maybe find something you wanna start practicing with" Ty said, taking long strides out of the room. Adele walked across the room and looked at a cane. It was made of wood, and had a jade dragon head on the top. The jade looked smooth, not like it was freshly cut. Adele put her hand on it and laid her thumb on a button and lifted up the cane. She pressed the button, and a sword poked out from the bottom of the cane. It was either rusty or covered in dried, crimson blood. She pressed the button again and the sword retreaded into the cane. Adele set the cane down and looked to the back of the room at a sword that was rather long. It looked nearly black, and stars littered the chine of the blade. She neared it, placing her hand on the hilt.

"Phaesphoros" Ty's voice said from the other side of the room. Adele turned around with the sword in had and looked at Tiberius.

"What?" she asked. Ty laughed and walked over to Adele, placing his hand on the stars and looking up at her.

"The name of the sword. Phaesphoros. There's another one, Hesphoros. It's smaller counterparts" Ty explained. Adele nodded.

"Who has Hesphoros?" Adele asked. Ty smirked and glanced back at the door, then back at Adele.

"Your mom" he told her. Adele shook her head, not so much as in disbelief as in the coincidence.

"What's that cane over there?" she asked, bringing the attention off the sword for a moment so she could slip it back onto the rack.

"That's James Carstairs sword cane. He's long since abandoned it since it brings back awful memories he won't tell us about. If you're interested, we can clean it up and you can try it?" Ty offered. As amazing as it sounded, it wasn't her families weapon.

"What are Herondale family weapons?" Adele asked. Ty looked at her, immediately heading to a table with an assortment of all different types of small weapons. He moved some things around, but pulled out a handful of throwing knives.

"Will Herondale. Throwing knives" Tiberius said as he put them into Adele's hands. She smiled, feeling the cool, light metal.

"This feels good. I want to train with these" Adele announced. Ty smiled, and the two walked back to the training room.

…

"So the thing you want to focus on right now isn't whether you actually hit the target. What you're focusing on right now is whether you can hurt the enemy enough to give you time to pull out a seraph blade and kill them. Or maybe if you can get a deep enough hit and kill them" Ty said, adding the second part a bit hesitantly. Adele laughed.

"I was never very good at dodgeball" Adele announced as she stood in the stance that Ty had showed her and lined her knife up with the target.

"This isn't dodgeball. There's not going to be as many people, and usually your target's not moving that much" Ty told her. Adele nodded, and threw her knife. It stuck right below the bullseye, making the other knives wiggle.

"Good, again!" Ty announced. Adele tightened her ponytail and launched another knife at the target. This one hit the bullseye, and Ty clapped.

"Wow" Adele sighed, going to collect her knives. Tiberius stood back, watching her with a careful eyes.

"You know, you're doing great. Even though you only hit the target once" Ty said. Adele smiled, sheathing her knives.

"Thanks" Adele said softly, re-doing her ponytail and walking over to stand next to Tiberius. She surveyed the room again, looking at all the scuff marks on the floor and walls.

"At this rate, you might be able to fight with us against Jonathon" Ty told Adele. Adele looked up at him.

"Doesn't he go by Sebastian?" she asked. Ty nodded, stretching his arms in front of him.

"Your mom has recommended that we call him Jonathan. Who he was going to be, not who he is. It might stall him enough to capture him" Ty explained.

"Why not just kill him there?" Adele asked. She and Ty were in the hall, Ty leading her in the direction of her bedroom.

"Thats what your parents did, but it was in the demon realms, and Magnus's father was able to bring him back. We need him captured, not killed" Ty explained. They stopped outside Adele's room door.

"Thanks," Adele said, looking up at Tiberius. "For everything, really. I had fun training today" she told him.

"I don't mind," Tiberius told her, smiling softly. "Besides, you're better to train than Tavvy. He has no idea what weapon he wants to use, even in the slightest" Ty said, causing both of them to laugh. The laughter died down, and Ty slowly ran his thumb along Adele's hairline. She froze.

"You had something there" he said, showing her his thumb. It was covered in the remains of her foundation from the day she had come here. Adele laughed nervously as Ty wiped the makeup on his gear. Adele went to open her door, but Ty's lips were on hers, and she let her hand slip from the door handle.

She had almost forgotten what was happening-that she was kissing Ty in the hallway of the Institute- when her dad's voice sounded from the open door of her bedroom. Ty pulled away, blush creeping onto his cheekbones. Adele's father turned to her mother.

"At least it wasn't Simon who was in here," her father said. Adele's mom nodded, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"I don't think the poor thing could take it _again_ " her mom said, laughing. Ty slipped away, giving Adele a quick wave goodbye. She waved back before turning to her parents, who were still in the doorway.

"What was that for?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. Her mom smiled and ruffled her hair.

"There's something Tessa wanted to do with you. She wouldn't tell us, but I'm assuming that it's something along the lines of walking around Los Angeles, I would suppose" her mom said. Adele nodded and stepped into her room. She walked over to the closet and opened it.

"This was my room" her dad said, looking around the tiny little room. It now had a microwave and a small fridge in it, Adele assumed, because the two appliances looked fairly new.

"Will you two leave so I can get dressed?" Adele asked, turning around to face her parents. They nodded and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Adele slid into the bathroom, washing her face with the hard bar soap that was stuck to a rusting metal dish. When she was sure she had removed _all_ her makeup, she brushed her hair out and put it in a braid, then walked over to the wardrobe. There were a few drawers around the dresser that Adele had not yet explored. She pulled one open, only to find it filled with mid-calf-high black socks, and an array of black shoes. She pulled the drawer below it open and found a white jacket with some fraying design sown into it. Underneath it was a loose black dress. Adele slid it on and shut the drawer. She opened up the wardrobe again and pulled out a light gray leather jacket She dug around the floor of the wardrobe for any other pairs of shoes and was greeted by a pair of white heels sandals that were a bit to small. Adele slid them on anyways and went to look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Adele called, turning and exiting the bathroom. Her Aunt Tessa stood in the doorway, a long white sundress on. One of the sleeves was covered in runes that had been sowed on with a sparkly white thread.

"I guess I should've told your parents what we're doing, huh?" Aunt Tessa said. Adele furrowed her brow, and Tessa opened the wardrobe. She reached into the back and pulled out a white dress that was tight around the top but loosened up at the bottom. She handed it to Adele.

"White. Not black" Tessa said. Adele took the dress slowly and took it into the bathroom, then quickly sliding her black dress on and the white one on. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"I thought black was the trademark Shadowhunter color?" Adele wondered out loud as she folded the black dress and put it back in the drawer. Aunt Tessa shook her head.

"Black is only for fighting. There's some old child's rhyme I learned a while back- " _black for hunting through the night, for death and mourning the color's white, gold for a bride in her wedding gown, and red to call enchantment down, white silk when our bodies burn, blue banners when the lost return, flame for the birth of a Nephilim and to wash away our sins, gray for knowledge best untold, bone for those who don't grow old, saffron lights the victory march, green will mend our broken hearts, silver for the demon towers, and bronze to summon wicked powers_ " Tessa finished.

"And you just memorized that?" Adele asked. Tessa laughed, smoothing her dress down and shaking her head.

"I was married to someone once before, and we had children. You repeat the same rhyme many times- have it repeated to you- and you live by it. So much so that for a while, the Clave loved me. They believed the whole _gray for knowledge best untold_ thing would go for me" Aunt Tessa said as she turned Adele around and took her hair out, combing her nimble fingers through it.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jem's cane?" Adele blurted out. Tessa paused, then laughed. She let Adele's hair go briefly before picking it back up again.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it. It reminded him of times better off forgotten, I'll say. I'll explain it to you later, most definitely" Aunt Tessa said, tying Adele's hair into something of a modern adaptation to a regal hairstyle. Aunt Tessa linked arms with Adele and led her out of her room.

"Come, Adele. I am going to introduce you to many great people and numerous glorious places" her Aunt Tessa said, walking Adele down a set of stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

The streets of Los Angeles seemed to not notice the two girls who looked so young prancing around the city in white dresses. When they had walked for maybe fifteen minutes, Aunt Tessa handed Adele something. It was an umbrella with faded fabric and lined with silver.

"What's this?" Adele asked, weighing the umbrella in her hand. Aunt Tessa smiled and looked ahead of them.

"The first person we'll be visiting. Jessamine Lovelace. That was her parasol back when we were still good friends in the London Institute. It's lined with electrum, and it'll kill things easily, so be careful" Aunt Tessa warned. Adele nodded.

"So where is Jessamine?" Adele asked. Aunt Tessa smiled and gestured to the sky, her brown hair falling off her face.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning, shall I? I went to the London Institute as a half warlock half Shadowhunter in the 1800s. Times all a bit blurry to me now, sorry. Jessamine was there, and by the angel, she was the only Shadowhunter I knew who didn't want to be a Shadowhunter in the slightest. She would complain about each little thing, but she did have this parasol. And she did kill, just like a Shadowhunter would. She was killed and bound to the front steps of the London Institute, but over time, she was able to move from there. She resides near the Los Angeles Institute because of the Lovelaces" Aunt Tessa told Adele. Adele spun the electrum-laced umbrella in her hand and looked around.

"You mean my uncle Simon?" Adele asked. Tessa nodded, turning Adele down another path, and the greenery began to look familiar. Eventually, they were standing on the driveway of the Lewis's house- or the Lovelace's.

A figure materialized. There was barely any color to her, and she looked like a ghost. She _was_ a ghost. Her hair looked like blond, and it was wrapped up in a chignon. Her dress was light blue with dark blue bows, and there were flowers in her hair.

"Tessa," the ghost said, happily. "Ah, Tessa. How is life treating you? Everything good with Jem? And how are the baby Lovelaces? And Magnus?" the ghost asked Tessa.

"Jessie, I'm great. James is fine, and all the children are doing fine. Magnus is still...eccentric" Aunt Tessa told the ghost, who's name was Jessamine, Adele remembered. The ghost's eyes fixed on Adele.

"My goodness, Tessa. Introduce me to the Fairchild!" Jessamine exclaimed. Adele steeped cautiously forward.

"Jessie, this is Adele Herondale. Adele, this is my old friend Jessamine" Tessa introduced. Jessamine smiled at Adele.

"How'd the Herondales get into the bloodline?" Jessamine asked. Tessa laughed, a small chuckle.

"Her parents. They've visited here many times. Clarissa and Jace Herondale" Tessa elaborated. Jessamine nodded slowly.

"You look just like Lottie" Jessamine whispered, almost breathlessly. Adele smiled softly, not sure who Lottie was, exactly.

"Why are you two in mourning clothes? Tessa, what's going on?" Jessamine asked. She had a British accents and spoke formally.

"Today. You know what today is, Jessie" Tessa said softly. The ghost's eyes fixed on the bracelet on Tessa's wrist.

"Yes. Has Jem already visited him?" Jessamine asked. Tessa shook her head, her brown hair hitting her face softly.

"We're going tonight. To his real grave, not to the City of Bones" Tessa told the ghost. Jessamine nodded and placed a transparent hand on Aunt Tessa's shoulder.

"I'll let you go now. I'll see you again, Theresa" Jessamine said softly. Aunt Tessa smiled as the ghost began to fade, it's gloved hand waving goodbye.

…

The two girls began to walk again, this time towards a graveyard. There were still unshed tears in Aunt Tessa's eyes.

"Seeing her always makes me emotional. It's part my fault she's dead at such a young age. She could've died so much later" Aunt Tessa mumbled softly. Adele looked over at her Aunt.

"What happened?" Adele asked. Aunt Tessa stopped and put her hand on the electrum-laced parasol's handle.

"When I was younger, maybe seventeen, I found myself in the hands of two warlocks who used their power for evil. And they worked for a man named Axel Mortmain. I'm a half warlock half Shadowhunter, which is why I've never aged. And why I have special shape shifting abilities. And Axel Mortmain wanted those all for himself. So he sent his army of clockwork creatures after me. They stormed the London Institute and killed many just to get me. One of their talons sunk through Jessie's back" Tessa said, her voice lowering as she said so. Adele avoided eye contact with her aunt. She looked to her right, and saw a building in the distance, hidden by fig and gravestones.

"It's not your fault" Adele said as her Aunt Tessa took her arm and led her towards the building towards the back of the graveyard.

"What are we doing?" Adele asked as Tessa approached the building. It looked a lot creepier from where they stood now.

"We're visiting an old Herondale. We used to be married, we had children. He died of old age like a normal Shadowhunter" Aunt Tessa explained to Adele, who nodded and gripped the parasol.

They walked up as close as they could to the building. Tessa stared in between the bars, and soon enough, a Silent Brother approached.

" _Theresa Carstairs_ " the Silent Brother boomed. Tessa gulped and nodded The Silent Brother's gaze shifted to Adele.

" _Adele Herondale. Enter_ " the Silent Brother announced, and the bars opened. The inside of the room was dark and dank. Adele grabbed her Aunt Tessa's hand for comfort, but Tessa removed her hand and placed it on Adele's shoulder. The Silent Brother gestured for them to go into a room. Adele couldn't see anything as she entered the room, but when Aunt Tessa removed her hand from Adele's shoulder and walked into the room, Adele was shocked by what she saw.

The room was much taller than the building had seemed to be on the outside. It was lined with metal bars- _graves_. Aunt Tessa looked back at Adele and motioned for her to come near her. She was stood near a specific grave. Adele walked to stand next to her Aunt.

"William Herondale" Tessa said softly. Adele nodded, watching as her Aunt Tessa put her hand on the metal bar.

"Why is he so important?" Adele asked, looking at the rust that was flaking off of the bars. Aunt Tessa smiled.

"My first husband. I believe I've said that to you, correct? Either way, he died today a long while back" Tessa said, a sad sort-of smile creeping onto her face.

"What was he like? Will, I mean. I know that he and Uncle Jem were _parabati_ , but not much else" Adele said. With her friends- not that she'd had many- but when they felt sad, talking about something they liked always seemed to better the problem.

"Oh, he was arrogant. But he had a good reason for it. From a young age, maybe twelve or so, he'd been told that anyone he loved would die. A demon told him that, and having not grown up in the Shadow World, he believed it. The 'curses' started with his older sister Ella. But the demon had stung her, really. So Will ran to the Institute, where he then became a Shadowhunter. He and James trained side by side their entire lives, you know. But enough of that. Will was told by Magnus that he was not, in fact, really cursed. No one he loved would die because of him. But he still put on an arrogant front" Aunt Tessa told Adele. Adele nodded.

"But why did he still put up a wall? I mean, he knew no one would die, right? Why put himself through all that pain?" Adele asked. Tessa sighed. She seemed to be a small bit happier, now that the subject had switched to the alive Will Herondale and not the one who's ashes lay in the grave before them.

"Habits are not so easily broken, Adele. He'd spent years believing this, loving no one openly but Jem" Tessa explained.

"And you" Adele said softly. Aunt Tessa looked to Adele, her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked Adele. Adele smiled and looked at the grave, the grave that looked like every single other grave in the building.

"He loved Jem openly, but didn't he do the same for you?" Adele asked, putting her hand on the bar and pulling it away quickly, watching the rust flutter.

"Oh, no. Not even when he started to show love did he express anything for me but friendship" Aunt Tessa said, but the corners of her lips curved upwards slightly.

"Then why did you marry him at all? It seems like you would have been much better off with someone who expressed their love" Adele said. Aunt Tessa chuckled and smiled like she knew something that Adele didn't.

"He did it all to be a hero, I'm sure. Jem was sickly, but James and I were to be married. And Jem was so fragile... Will really meant it in the best way. He couldn't let James know at all" Tessa explained, looking off into the distance at the exit.

"But what happened?" Adele asked. Aunt Tessa smiled and looked into the eyes of Adele. Everything about Aunt Tessa, Adele noticed, was mismatched. Her skin was pale, her eyes were gray, and her hair was a pretty dark brown. She was slim and short for a Shadowhunter. She reminded Adele of her house's interior decoration; everything out of place but fitting together.

"Jem found out. Obviously. Will was not good at much else but Shadowhunting. He told Magnus when he was in the same room as Jem. James heard him. And then we thought Jem had died, but he had been turned to a Silent Brother. But I couldn't marry him as a Shadowhunter" Aunt Tessa explained. Adele nodded.

"So Will was like a second choice, then?" Adele asked, looking into the blackness of the grave. Aunt Tessa made some sound and shook her head.

"No, I would never marry Will just because I couldn't marry James. I loved the both of them, you know. James and William. But I suppose it worked out in my favor, because I got to marry both" Aunt Tessa said, a lighter tone in her voice.

"And you had children, right? Are any of yours still alive because of... you know. You're a warlock" Adele said softly. Aunt Tessa nodded.

"No, none of my children are still alive. None that I had with Will. Lucie and James- Jamie. Jamie had some warlock in him, but Shadowhunter blood is dominant" Tessa explained. Adele nodded and was just about to ask another question when a Silent Brother walked into the room.

" _Theresa Carstairs, Adele Herondale. Your time is up_ " he whispered. Adele shivered as she heard his voice in her mind, but she exited the room behind Aunt Tessa.

…

"So, you've gotten a lot better at throwing knives. But you need to learn how to use a seraph blade, and draw runes with a stele" Ty muttered under his breath. Adele nodded, tightening her ponytail. Ty grabbed a generic sword from the floor, which Adele assumed was a seraph blade, and it lit up under his touch. He handed it to Adele.

"Okay" Adele said as Ty made sure the sword was tightly in her hand, then stepped behind her. Adele could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"So it's got to be one fluid motion. Nothing choppy. Like you're painting something" Ty explained. He wrapped his arm around her, winding his hand over hers on the hilt of the seraph blade. He guided her hand around, fluidly but quickly.

Ty stepped back. "Now you try. It's not that hard. Like you're painting" Ty said. Adele felt stupid waving the glowing sword around. It felt choppy when she did it by herself, but Tiberius had been Shadowhunting for a long time.

"It feels weird. Like it's to heavy on one part of my hand but light in another" Adele muttered. Ty chuckled and went to stand behind Adele again, his hand covering hers.

"You just need to learn how to hold it right...," Ty swiped the sword to the right, then down and up in one swift motion. "And after that, you can kill pretty much anything."

"Isn't this whole Shadowhunter thing inhumane? I get that it's all demons and supernatural things we're killing, but there's got to be a better way to handle it" Adele said, weighing the sword's hilt in her hand. Ty was watching her intently as she spoke.

"We're trying to protect mundanes from anything that could harm them. Vampires, werewolves, demons, warlocks, the nixies or elves. All of those innocent humans out there, they can't kill a werewolf if they don't use silver. Vampire's need either sunlight, fire, or a shot to the heart" Ty whispered, his long nimble finger poking Adele's chest.

She gulped. "So it's really just protection, then. But what happens with Sebastian, then? He's a Shadowhunter, right? So killing him is inhumane, isn't it?" Adele mumbled. Ty shook his head.

"You wouldn't let a mass murderer go if proven guilty, right? You'd put him in the electric chair and not blink as they fried his brain" Ty whispered, his mouth getting closer to Adele's ear.

"It's all just so confusing" Adele mumbled, looking down at her feet. Ty's cold hand slid under her chin, bringing it up to look at him.

"You'll get the hang of it" he said softly before pressing his lips to Adele's. She was taken aback at first, but let herself kiss him back. Ty's hands slid up her cheekbones and into her hair, slipping the ponytail holder out and letting it fall around his slim wrist. Adele's hands were wound in Ty's black shirt- the one that had been worn so many times it had holes all over the place, especially on the back. Tiberius's fingers seemed to miss the knots in Adele's hair, and his own hair fell and tickled Adele's forehead.

" _Interesting_ " a voice said from the doorway. Ty took his fingers out of Adele's hair and stepped away, her hairband sliding up and down his arm. Magnus Bane stood in the doorway, a red silk robe open and a black shirt underneath.

"By the Angel, biscuit. Not a _Blackthorn_ " Magnus sighed, looking at Adele, then to Ty, then back to Adele.

"Biscuit?" Adele asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Magnus looked amused and leaned up against the doorframe.

"We charged you with training her, Ty. Not _deflowering_ her. Jesus. You straight people can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Magnus said, and with a sigh, shut the door with a satisfied noise.

Ty looked at Adele, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He slid her hair tie off of his wrist and handed it to her.

"So, your stele" Ty said, pulling a sharp crystal looking thing out of his pants pocket. He handed it to Adele. Adele laughed a bit at the sudden change of emotion. Ty lifted the side of his shirt up and showed her a rune that looked like a cursive 'h'.

"Draw this one on your wrist. Don't worry if you mess up, nothing will happen" Ty said seriously. Adele nodded, taking the stele and trying to draw the rune on her wrist. It looked nicer than she thought it would, almost as nice as the one on Ty's side.

"What's it for?" she asked. Ty paused and dropped his shirt.

"Knowledge. You did good for your first time drawing a rune" Ty said softly, rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal a rune that looked like a diamond.

"You want me to draw this one?" Adele asked. Tiberius nodded, watching Adele hold the stele in her hands.

"Where?" she asked. Ty looked at her, and slowly, he lifted his hand and pushed her ponytail aside, then placed a hand on her neck.

"Here. I know it's hard, but you can do it" he said slowly. Adele nodded and took the stele to her neck and began to draw. When she was finished, Ty spoke.

"Angelic rune" he said, taking the stele from Adele, who looked and felt rather proud and accomplished.

"We're already part angels, so why put a rune like this on?" Adele asked, looking up at Tiberius. He smiled.

"It's more than that. An angelic rune, it's to signify our bond to the angels. But it's more frequently applied to weapons. It keeps demons from healing" Ty mumbled. Adele could tell he wasn't used to explaining this to anyone.

"Oh. Okay, so what does the knowledge one do?" Adele asked. Ty smiled and gave his eyes a soft roll.

"You ask to many questions, Adele" Ty said softly, turning and walking to pick up his jacket he had dropped by the door.

"And why do you think that, Tiberius?" she asked, intentionally teasing her trainer. He slung the jacket over his shoulder, but didn't turn to face Adele.

" _Stop it_ " Ty said. Adele froze, taking a step back and tightening her ponytail. Ty's back was rigid.

"I-I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Adele asked quietly, her voice dropping two octaves lower as she finished the sentence.

Ty turned around and looked at the angelic rune on Adele's neck. "It drives me crazy when you ask so many questions" he whispered, raising one of his eyebrows. He walked over to Adele and put a hand on her cheek, leaning down and looking at her green eyes.

"It does, does it now?" Adele asked, a smirk hinting at the corners of her mouth. Ty closed his eyes briefly, then opened them.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes, it does" he whispered. Adele nodded and stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to Ty's. He seemed frozen at first, but he loosened up. Tiberius was really a bit taller than Adele, and his back was hunched even when Adele was standing on her tip-toes.

Ty pulled away hesitantly, standing up straight. Adele fell back onto her flat feet, looking up at Ty. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her.

"Your hair..." Ty said, holding a chunk of hair up that had fallen from Adele's ponytail.. She took the hairband out, pulled the chunk into the hairdo, and re-did it.

"Thank you. For everything" Adele said softly, looking down at her feet so that Ty didn't see her blush.

"You're welcome. For everything" Ty joked. Adele lifted her face up, but Ty had turned his interest to a sound coming from outside.

The door opened, and Dru poked her head into the training room. "Kiss already, will you?" she groaned. She looked like she'd just woken up. Her hair was in a low ponytail, and her black t-shirt looked rumpled.

"We have" Ty said, picking up his leather jacket from the floor again. He turned around and winked at Adele, who laughed. Drusilla yanked her brother out of the room, leaving Adele alone.


	7. Chapter 6

blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Adele had been lost in the halls for about a half an hour now. She wasn't exactly 'lost', she was exploring. She knew exactly where she was. She was six doors away from Magnus Bane's room, and five away from Emma Mendoza's. But she had been looking at the tapestries with the intent of finding out what the story was behind them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""You're not emreally /emlost, are you, biscuit?" Magnus asked. Adele turned to face him. His red robe was tied, but he looked the same as he had before./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I know my way around the Institute, Magnus" Adele said, crossing her arms. Magnus laughed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I want to know why you're looking at the tapestries like you have lost your lover" Magnus demanded, glancing at the painting./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""emI /emwant to know why you call me biscuit" Adele said in the same tone of voice that Magnus had used. He smiled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Old family nickname. Now, are you going to tell me why you're staring at those?" he asked, pointing to the painting that Adele had deduced was one of her mother and father./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I've never looked at them before, and I had nothing else to do. So here I am" Adele said, spreading her arms out and looking around her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Well, since you've travelled all this way," Magnus said sarcastically. "Care for a cup of coffee?" he asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""No, thank you. I do have a question, though" Adele said thoughtfully. Magnus nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What is it you want, biscuit? There's only so much I can do" Magnus said, shooting blue sparks out of his fingers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Where's Stephen? I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon" Adele asked. Magnus nodded and shot a blue spark down the hallway./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Down the hall, turn left, then right. Tenth door on your right" he instructed. Adele nodded and walked down the hall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Adele knocked on the door, and her mother answered it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Oh, hi, Adele. How are you liking training so far?" her mom asked. Adele smiled and nodded, stepping inside the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""It's... fun" she said, looking around. It seemed that her room was a lot nicer than the rest of her families. The kitchen was practically spilling into the bedroom, and Stephen was asleep on the couch. Adele frowned./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Oh. Yes, he's sleeping. Quite a lot now, really. I'm hesitant to have him start training" Adele's mom said softly. Adele nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"There was a loud clatter from the kitchen, and Adele jumped back. Her father poked his head into the bedroom./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Clary, I need some help" he said weakly. Adele's mom rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, that really just was a space with a fridge. Adele followed her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"In the kitchen stood her father right next to a pile of pots that had fallen from an overhead cabinet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Jace. You can't take a pan from the bottom of the pile. You have to take the ones you don't want off first, emthen /emtake the one you need" Adele's mom said, gathering up the pots and pans. Adele watched Stephen stir, then sit up. She walked over to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Adele, hi" he said. Adele smiled at her younger brother. One of dad's old t-shirts hung off his shoulders. He was so much thinner than he had been before./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Hi, Stephen. How are you feeling?" Adele asked. Her brother nodded, looking briefly at her parents in the kitchen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I'm nervous. Real nervous, Adele" Stephen emlooked /emnervous, and Adele was nervous just because of her brother's facial expression./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Why are you nervous, Stephen? What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand in between the two of them. He put his thin, bony hand on top of his sister's./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""The men in the robes are going to put runes on me tomorrow. I-I don't want them to" Stephen whined. His lower lip trembled. Adele looked to her parents, who were still engulfed in preparing some sort of pasta dish./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Okay, Stephen. You have to be strong. Those men, they're really nice. I met one yesterday, and he is just like any other person. Like a teacher" Adele told her little brother. He nodded slowly, like he was trying to understand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Okay" he repeated slowly, nodding his head up and down. He really was noticeably thinner. Adele stood up and walked over to her parents./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Adele, you want to stay for dinner?" her dad asked. Adele shook her head, giving her parent's a soft smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I have something I need to do tonight. I can come over for dinner tomorrow, though" Adele said, giving her mom a kiss on the temple. Her dad wrapped her in a hug, and Adele waved at Stephen, who was sitting wrapped in a blanket./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Back in her own room, Adele slid into a pair of sweatpants and a looser shirt, then slid into her kitchen. There wasn't much to eat, but she put together a lousy sandwich. She ate it while siting on the edge of her bed, watching the door carefully./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Adele stood up, brushing her hands on her pants and opened it. Ty stood in the doorway, a canvas backpack slung over his shoulder. He smiled at Adele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What time is it?" she asked in a whisper. The windows showed black, and the summer wind floated into her room through the open window./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""It's probably eleven-thirty-p.m" Ty said, extending his hand. Adele took it and let Ty pull her out of her room, making sure she shut the door behind her. Tiberius led her down the hall, and soon enough, they approached a wooden door. Ty pushed it open./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Where are we?" Adele asked as she followed Ty down a set of stairs. He dropped his bag at the foot of the steps./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""The library. Come, join me" he said, still pretty quiet. He went and sat down on the floor, dragging his bag with him. Adele walked over to him, noting the layer of dust that covered everything./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""So, what is all this for?" Adele asked, looking at Ty's black canvas bag that sat half-open on the floor. He smiled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"""I'm trying to be romantic. You're ruining it" Ty said lightly, and Adele laughed. Ty grabbed the bag and opened it all the way./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"""So what are you hiding in there?" Adele asked, watching as he pulled out piles of old things, before pulling out a stele with a pattern of birds around it. He handed it to Adele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Your own stele. It's not a gift from me, personally, Alec found it. He found all of this stuff. Thought you might want some Herondale paraphernalia" he said. Adele tapped the stele on her finger, and it lit up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Well, thank you for bringing it" Adele said with a smile, setting the stele down next to her. Ty leaned back and picked up a book. He handed it to Adele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""A book from some ancestor," Ty explained. Adele flipped the front cover open. "It was your dads last I remember."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""You didn't have to do any of this, Ty. Really" Adele said quietly. Ty shook his head and looked at Adele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""But I wanted to. Being raised a mundane isn't awful, but I guess you never knew who you really were until now" Ty whispered. Adele nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"The door creaked open, and Ty grabbed his things. He took Adele's hand and ran behind the stairwell./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What's going on?" Adele whispered. Ty held a finger to his lips and leaned against the wall. He reached his hand in his pocket./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Give me your stele for a second, Adele" he said softly. Adele pulled the stele out of her back pocket and handed it to Tiberius. He held it up to the wall, and it became transparent./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Aunt Tessa and Uncle Jem were standing by a round door. Uncle Jem was working at opening it while Aunt Tessa leaned against a wall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""emI remember when Henry built the portal. God- that thing worked, to/em" Aunt Tessa mumbled. Uncle Jem nodded and opened the door. He extended his hand to Aunt Tessa, who took it. The two stepped through the portal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Ty pulled the stele away from the wall and handed it to Adele. The two walked out from behind the stairwell./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""We're really not supposed to be here. There's no reason for us to be in the library. If anyone catches us, they'll think we're going to go through the portal" Ty explained. Adele nodded, guessing she could understand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""So who's in charge here? Like, everyone seems to be in charge of their own little things" Adele wondered out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Alec. The whole Consul thing is a Lightwood family tradition. I guess, instead of giving it to Izzy, Maryse gave it to Alec" Ty explained. Adele nodded, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the Uncle Alec she hand known her whole life had also been running some Shadowhunter Cult that she'd never known about./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Who's Maryse?" Adele asked. Ty blinked for a second, then smiled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I keep forgetting you never emreally /emknew anyone. Maryse, she's Alec and Izzy's mom" Ty said, and Adele nodded. Everything was really fitting into place now. Why she never really knew the rest of her family, why she was never allowed to go to far from home. Because she was a Shadowhunter with Shadowhunter blood and a Shadowhunter family and people who wanted Shadowhunters gone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""No one will answer my questions about Sebastian," Adele blurted out. Ty's eyes widened. "I mean, I've gathered enough to know that he's awful, and that I'm related to him. But no one will tell me anything else" Adele said. Ty nodded slowly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What do you want to know? I'm not sure about emeverything/em, but I know... a lot, to say the least" Ty mumbled. Adele nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I just... What is the Shadowhunters plan of attack? Like, Sebastian is bad, terrible. And he's coming. What are they-we-going to do?" Adele asked. Ty looked nervous, and he swallowed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""If that's the question you've been asking, I can give you a pretty good reason why you're not getting answers" Ty said. Adele looked at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Why is that?" she asked. He shook his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""We don't emhave /ema plan of attack."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Adele had knocked on the door maybe twenty times. She had stopped counting after the Mendoza, the one Emma was married to, had yelled at her to go to bed. She'd only gotten louder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Finally, Magnus answered the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""It's seven in the morning, biscuit. This isn't that urgent, is it?" he asked, yawning. Adele rolled her eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I don't need to talk to emyou/em, Magnus. Where's Alec?" Adele asked. Magnus yawned again, his cat eyes flickering./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""He went on some mission. Faerie in a park or something, kidnapping kids" Magnus said as though it were nothing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Well, when he gets back, will you tell him that I need to talk to him?" she asked, aggravated. Magnus nodded, and started to close the door. Max slid out and gave his adoptive dad a smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I need to ask Adele a few questions. Don't worry" Max said when he saw his dad's expression. Magnus sighed and nodded, continuing to shut the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Max leaned against the wall, looking up at Adele. She was a bit taller than he was, but not by to much./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Tessa and Jem didn't come back last night" he said quietly. Adele nodded slowly, squishing her brows together./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Are you sure you just didn't miss them?" Adele asked. Max nodded quickly, his eyes looking wild./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Yes, of course. The portal door is emopen/em. They've been around since the 1800s, Adele. Even if they were raised in a barn, they'd lose those habits by now" Max said sarcastically. Adele rolled her eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Look. They went to visit Will in London. Is it possible that they just haven't come back yet?" Adele asked. Max looked at her, little emotion in his eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Look. Adele. I've lived in Institutes my ementire /emlife. I know when shit's about to go down" Max said. Adele nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""So what do you want me to do?" Adele asked. Max rolled his eyes and pointed down the hall. In the direction of the library, Adele guessed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Take a sword or something. Be careful, go down the the library, and emclose the portal/em" Max instructed. Adele nodded and headed in the direction of the weapons room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"The door to the weapons room was cracked open slightly. Adele slipped in, flicking on the lights. She grabbed the hilt of Phaesphoros. It lit up under her touch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"There was a whimper from the corner of the weapons room. Adele turned her head towards the noise. Octavian was crouched in a ball in the corner. Adele approached him slowly and bent down to his level./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What's wrong, Tavvy?" she asked. He took his hands away from his face and looked up at Adele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Ty told me to stay in here, but I'm afraid" Tavvy said, his lower lip trembling and his voice sounding like he was about to cry. Adele extended a hand, which Tavvy took./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Do you know where Ty went?" she asked. Octavian nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Where?" Adele asked. He swallowed visibly and looked out the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""The library, I think" Octavian muttered. Adele nodded and reached into ther boot. She pulled out a throwing knife and handed it to Tavvy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""You're good at these, right?" she asked. The younger boy nodded and held the knife in his slim hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Follow me, Tavvy" Adele ordered. The younger boy followed her out of the practice room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"They hadn't been walking for more than half a minute when a blood-curdling scream came from the direction of the library./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Tavvy, can you run?" Adele asked. Octavian nodded, and Adele took off. Tavvy followed her. They sprinted down the halls, and Adele stopped in front of the library./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Octavian, you're not going in there, okay? Slid into a room here, and throw a knife at anyone who comes in, okay?" Adele told him. The little boy nodded and ran into a room. Adele looked down at her sword./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""emPhaesphoros/em" she whispered, before sneaking into the library. By the portal, Drusilla was hunched over a girl who looked about Dru's age. Her hair was a fair blond. Adele ran down the stairs quietly, looking around the room. Men and women in red robes were fighting the Shadowhunters./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"She spun around, just in time to see a thin woman in red robes with dirty blond hair. She had a smaller sword. Adele swung her sword around, aiming it at the woman. The girl with dirty blonde hair lunged forward, becoming a blur of red robes. Adele swung her sword sideways, slicing the woman's head clean off./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""emAdele/em. What the hell are you doing?" a voice said from behind her. More men and women in red robes were flooding in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Nice to see you too, Ty" Adele sighed, turning to see Tiberius standing a few feet away from her. He rolled his eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Where's Tavvy?" he asked. Adele surveyed the room, glaring at a man who had just entered the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""He's safe" Adele said before lunging at a short man who's eyes looked almost white. She swiped at his legs, and his throwing knife hit her shoulder. Adele yanked it out and looked at it for a moment, before throwing it. It landed in his eye, and the man fell back screaming. She stabbed his heart. Adele looked back at Ty, who had a bow in his arms and was shooting arrows almost melodically. Adele swung around, messily severing a woman's arm from her body, then slicing her neck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Adele! Behind you!" Ty yelled. Adele grabbed a throwing knife from her boot and spun around, throwing the knife at the lanky man who was behind her. It hit his leg, and he slashed at her with his sword. It hit her leg, knocking her back. She slashed her sword at him, and it hit his stomach. One of the first things Ty had taught her was to go for the vital organs. Heart, throat, stomach. Things that they could't live without. An arrow came through the man's chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""We can't hold them off with the two of us, Ty" Adele yelled out. Dru was still hovering over the girl, who Adele had figured out was Helen. The stream of people was thinning, and there seemed to be only a few more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Suddenly, a large group of Shadowhunters burst into the library. Magnus stood near the front, blue sparking from his fingers. The men and women in red froze. Ty looked at Adele and pointed to Drusilla and Helen. Adele slipped to the back by the portal. She bent down by Dru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Hey. Help me get her up. We'll get her out of here" Adele whispered. Dru looked up at Adele. There was blood in the ends of her hair, on the front of her shirt, and all over her hands. Dru nodded, her eyes looking distant. Dru grabbed one of Helen's arms, and Adele got the other one. They stood up, even though Helen was heavy and limp. The two girls turned around to face the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"It all happened quickly. A man in red took his sword and swiped it at Drusilla's neck. Her eyes widened. Adele reached for her sword, whispering it's name. But it was to late./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Dru screamed, the noise echoing off the wall. Her head hit Helen, blood splattering everywhere, and her body fell. Adele stabbed the man's heart. The entire room was quiet for a moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Behind Adele, someone stepped through the portal. She turned around slowly. A tall man stood right behind her. His skin was sagging in odd places, to tight in others, or looking normal. He was in a white suit. His eyes were black, and his hair was white. He held a sword in one hand, and he was looking up at the group of Shadowhunters at the stairs./p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" "emVeni/em."/p 


	8. Chapter 7

After the man had spoken, he and his army began to retreat back into the portal. Adele grabbed Helen's body, clutching it close to her. She had started to wake up, but she was pale. Ty helped Adele carry Helen to the infirmary, where Magnus had bound her wounds and such.

"I'm sorry about Dru" Adele whispered. Ty had been staring out the same window for an hour, maybe two. He hadn't said a word or eaten anything. Tavvy was okay, but worried sick. Most of the adult Shadowhunters were in some meeting in New York, and Magnus was busy healing people. That left Adele and Ty in charge of things, but Ty was making everyone worried. Tavvy had fallen asleep on Adele's couch, and Ty was looking out of Adele's window.

Ty turned and looked at Adele. "It's not your fault" he mumbled, then turned back to the window. Adele nodded, turning back to the book she was reading. The one that Ty had given her. It had an illegible note written on the inside, and it was a classic, but it was good. She was about half-way through it.

"I could have killed him sooner" Adele whispered. Ty turned around and stood up, grabbing his stele out of his pocket.

"You got hit. You're loosing blood," he said, lifting her shirt sleeve up. He drew an _iratze_ on her shoulder. "Where else?" he asked quietly. Adele set her book aside and pointed to her leg. There was a cut in her black jeans. Ty grabbed a throwing knife from the side table and used it to cut the fabric open more. He drew another _iratze_ on her leg. She smiled.

"And you're fine?" she whispered. Ty nodded, standing up and walking back to the window.

"You should eat something" Adele said suddenly. Ty looked at the plate of leftovers that Adele's mom had given her the other day. Ty took the plate and went to sit on the window again. Adele stood and went to her closet. She grabbed a loose shirt and a pair of soft black pants. She went to the bathroom, changing her clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the space she commonly referred to as the living room. An empty plate sat on the kitchen table, and Ty was laying half asleep on the windowsill. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to look at her.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to" she offered in a whisper. Ty nodded and stood up off the windowsill. He followed Adele.

"I'm sorry" Ty said quickly once Adele had shut her bedroom door. She looked up at him, her eyebrows close together.

"What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for" Adele whispered. Ty shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"You had to deal with Tavvy... and me. It's just..." he drifted off. Adele shook her head and looked out the window. It had been a while, and darkness was setting outside.

"No. No, that's fine. It's completely fine. Go to sleep, Ty" Adele instructed, leaving the bedroom and clicking the door behind her softly. She walked back out to her book and saw Tavvy sitting up on the couch.

"Do you need anything, Tavvy?" Adele asked, looking at the little boy. He nodded and swallowed.

"I'm hungry" he said. His voice was hoarse, and he kept sniffling. Adele nodded and stood up, looking to the kitchen.

"Why don't you come pick something out to eat" Adele offered. Tavvy nodded and walked with her to the small kitchen. He looked around for a moment before pulling out a box of pasta and looking at Adele.

"What do you want on it?" Adele asked, taking the box from Octavian. He reached back in the cabinet, digging around.

…

Ty and Tavvy were both asleep in Adele's bed, and Adele had been sitting by the lamp and reading for at least two hours. There was a knock on the door. Adele closed her book and walked to the door, opening it.

A girl stood in the doorway, her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were angry. She glared at Adele.

"Where's Tiberius?" she asked, or more so, demanded. Adele stepped back. She looked towards her bedroom.

"He and Tavvy are in there" she said quietly, pointing the girl in the direction. The girl's facial expression lightened up, and she smiled.

"I'm Livia, by the way. Livia Blackthorn," she said. "And you are?"

Adele smiled at the girl. Now that she thought about it, she did look an awful lot like the rest of the Blackthorns. "Adele Herondale" she said. The girl looked a bit shocked, but continued on towards Adele's bedroom. Adele closed the door and went back to reading. She only had maybe twenty pages left. From her seat, she could hear the conversation in her bedroom.

Livia spoke first. "Ty, you're okay" she said, her voice changing. It wasn't as cold as it had been. It was soft.

"Yes, Liv. I'm fine" Ty said. There was a pause. Some rustling. Mumbling. Adele caught Octavian's name a few times. Livia walked out with a sleeping Tavvy in her arms, and Ty walking sleepily behind her.

"I'll see you around, Adele" Livia whispered before walking out of Adele's room. Ty shut the door behind her and turned to Adele.

"You're not going to go with her?" Adele asked. Ty laughed and smiled, shaking his head.

"Did you want me to?" he asked. Adele shrugged and stood up, walking over to Ty. He smiled at her.

"Not really" Adele whispered. Ty laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down so that his lips were hovering right over hers.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered. Adele smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Ty smiled against Adele's kiss, and he pulled her closer.

Adele pulled her lips away and put her hands on Ty's jacket. She looked at his eyes. "Is it okay if we get rid of this?" she asked softly. Ty smirked and nodded. Adele slid his jacket off of his shoulders. Ty shrugged it off, and the leather hit the ground. Ty kissed Adele again, this time most definitely harder than before.

They had been kissing in the entryway for maybe a minute when Ty lifted his head from Adele's. He rested his arms on her shoulders. He leaned his mouth towards Adele's ear.

"Do you think we can continue this in your bedroom?" he asked. Adele laughed and looked at Ty, who had moved his head up so his lips were hovering over hers.

"Yes" she whispered. Ty kissed her again, and the two stumbled back towards Adele's bedroom. Ty fumbled with the light switch, never breaking their kiss. The lights flicked on, and Adele led Ty to her bed. Ty fell back onto the side of the bed, and he pulled Adele down on top of him.

It was awkward, getting comfortable. Climbing on top of Ty. All while kissing. Adele had never so much as touched a boy for more than a few seconds before Ty. She hadn't done a lot of things before Ty.

His hands were on the hem of her shirt now. Ty looked at Adele in the eyes. "Can I have the honors?" he asked, and Adele laughed. She put her hands on top of his and helped him pull the shirt over her head. She was suddenly self conscious about herself. No one had ever seen her this way, only her mom, but for brief moments of time. Ty shut his eyes briefly, then opened them slowly. Adele put her hands underneath Ty's shirt. It was the black one, full of holes. He slid it off, tossing it somewhere to the side. The two of them rolled over, Ty's entire body hovering over Adele's. She slid her hands to the band of her pants and pulled them down, kicking them off of the bed. Ty paused for a moment before falling off of Adele and sliding his own pants off. She hesitantly climbed back onto Ty, who leaned up to her and pressed his lips against hers.

Ty's hands slid up Adele's back until they hit her bra. He pulled away from the kiss, looking at Adele.

"Are you sure this is okay with you?" Ty asked. Adele swallowed and nodded, looking at Ty. His lips were swollen from kissing, and Adele imagined she looked the same way.

"Have you ever done this before?" Adele asked quietly as Ty fumbled with the clasp of her bra. Ty took his hands off of her bra and looked at Adele, putting his hands on her face softly.

"No. Never" Ty whispered. He kissed Adele, his hands going back to working at her bra clasp. His hands were slightly cold, and they felt amazing on Adele's burning skin. He finally got the clasp undone, and he paused.

"You're really sure you want to do this?" Ty asked again. Adele grabbed her bra straps from his hands and slid it off. She leaned down to kiss Ty.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure."

…

Everything had gone unbelievably smooth. After a while, Adele stopped caring about how she looked. She had started focusing on how beautiful Ty looked. At some point, he climbed back on top of her. Tried to open a condom with one hand while kissing Adele. But everything had gone smoothly.

Until someone knocked on Adele's door at six in the morning. She fumbled with the blanket, pulling it off of herself and sliding out of bed. She slipped on the first shirt she could find- Ty's shirt from last night. She creeped over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of underwear and some shorts.

Alec was standing outside her door, fully dressed in white. Shadowhunter mourning color. Her uncle's blue eyes widened when she opened the door.

"Can you give me a moment? You can come in, just... make yourself at home" Adele said quickly. Alec stepped into Adele's room-she considered it more of an apartment now- and stood awkwardly as Adele slipped back into the bedroom. Ty was standing in his boxers, looking around her bedroom.

"Have you seen my- oh, you have it. Never mind" Ty said, looking at his shirt. Adele nodded, but she still looked worried.

"My uncle is standing in my living room wanting to talk to me. Don't come out of here, okay?" Adele whispered. Ty's expression turned to shock, but he nodded. Adele slid back outside. Uncle Alec was looking at her books from a distance.

"What did you need?" Adele asked. Alec turned around suddenly. He looked nervous. He ran his hand through his hair.

"They're burning the bodies from yesterday's battle today. I went to tell Tiberius, but he, uh, wasn't in his room. Magnus thought he, um, might be with you..." Alec said awkwardly. Adele suppressed a laugh.

"He's not wrong. Oh, and Uncle Alec?" Adele said, before her uncle left her room.

"What?" Alec said quietly.

"I hope you have some sort of action plan to kill Sebastian" Adele said. Her uncle walked out of the room.

…

Ty had gone back to his room to put on mourning clothes, but he promised to come back by Adele's room. She dug around the closet for something other than the white dress she'd worn a few days ago. She found something in the very back of her closet. It was covered in vintage lace and went down to her ankles. The neckline wen up to just under her chin, and it buttoned in the back. Adele hung it up on the wall of her wardrobe and waltzed into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed through her hair before braiding it.

She slipped into her dress, though she couldn't button it by herself. She was wearing white boots that looked like gear boots. They had a space for her throwing knives as well. Soon enough, Ty arrived back to her room.

"Hey. Can you button my dress up, Ty?" Adele asked, turning around so he could button the dress. Ty's cold fingers traced up Adele's back, doing the buttons. When he was done, she turned around.

"Thank you" she whispered, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ty smiled and kissed Adele's hairline. The two walked out of Adele's house, walking towards the library.

Adele caught that Sebastian's army had hit many Institutes, and all Shadowhunters would be retreating to Idris for a proper funeral. They had to take the portal, which was what made Adele nervous. There was still blood on the ground, and splatters of it on the walls. It made Adele feel sick inside.

"We're going to Idris. It's beautiful" Ty whispered into Adele's ear. She laughed at the way his hot breath tickled her ear.

"Really? How beautiful?" Adele joked, hitting Ty's arm softly. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Almost as beautiful as you" he replied. Adele blushed and leaned her head against his arm. They were close to entering the portal. Ty pulled Adele's throwing knives and stele out of his pocket.

"Don't forget these" he said, handing them over. Adele stuck her knives in one boot and her stele in the other. Livia and Tavvy were stepping through the portal in front of Adele and Ty. They were next.

…

Ty had been right. Idris _was_ beautiful. She landed next to Tavvy, who was dusting dirt off his white suit that was a bit to big. He noticed Adele standing next to him, and he turned to her.

"Ty talks about you a lot" he told her, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Adele smiled and ruffled Tavvy's hair.

"Does he, now? And what does he say?" she asked. Tavvy blushed and leaned into her ear, cupping his hands.

" _He says you're pretty_ " Tavvy whispered. Adele smiled at Tavvy's behavior. She leaned in to whisper something to him.

" _Tell him I think he's pretty, too_ " Adele said. Tavvy nodded and wandered off in the direction of Livia. Livia seemed to take care of Tavvy. Ty was Livia's twin. Adele knew that much.

"Hey. You feel okay?" Ty said from behind Adele. She spun around and nodded, siding up to Ty and dusting some grass off of his smirked and rolled his eyes, but he still bent down and kissed her anyways.

They followed the crowd away from the grassy area and towards the brick street, where crowds of people were standing and crying over pyres.

"It's happening again" Ty whispered, looking behind him, then next to him, then to his other side. Adele put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, whispering. Ty shook his head and burrowed it in his hands. Adele wrapped an arm around his side and led him away from the street.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Ty?" Adele whispered. Ty took his hand and ran it through his hair, looking at Adele.

"Sebastian. He's coming again, and he's going to do the same thing again. Until there are none of us left" Ty whispered. Adele shook her head and put her hand on the side of Ty's face. It felt hot. He looked up at her, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he turned to ashes and blew away in the Idris wind.

…

Adele sat up in bed. She looked beside her. Ty was curled into a ball, his hand on her arm. At least that much was true. She wasn't sure how much was and wasn't. The dress she had worn to Idris was slung over an armchair, and her knives were on the edge of her bedside table. She was wearing one of Ty's shirts.

Upon closer inspection, Adele realized she wasn't even in her own bedroom. She assumed it was Ty's. Slowly, she slid back down and rolled over to face Ty. He was sleeping peacefully, but Adele needed answers. She put her lips to Ty's ears.

"Ty. Wake up" she mumbled. Ty stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at Adele, then sat up and put his hand on her arm.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere-" Ty asked quickly. Adele furrowed her brows and looked at Ty.

"What are you talking about, Ty?" Adele asked. Ty stared at Adele in confusion, and grabbed her wrist. He turned it around. There was a long scar there, covered up by a fresh _iratze_. Adele looked at Ty.

"Tell me what happened" she demanded. Ty nodded quickly, letting her wrist go. He swallowed.

"You fainted in the library, and someone cut you with their blade. It only happened a few hours ago" Ty said. Adele nodded, looking at her wrist and smiling.

"That's not to bad" Adele said, lying her head on Ty's chest. Adele could hear his heartbeat, feel his lungs filling and deflating.

"No. No, I guess it's noticeably better" Ty joked, laughing. Adele laughed too, her hand gripping Tiberius's.

"Most definitely" Adele sighed. Ty went back to steady breathing.

"I never got the chance to say this to you the other day, Adele" Ty said. His breathing hitched. Adele sat up, looking at Ty's face. Searching it.

"What is it you want to say?" she asked. Ty nodded slowly, taking her other hand in his. He took a deep breath in.

"So this is weird and hard for me to say, because I'm a Shadowhunter and none of us really have feelings," Ty said with a laugh. "But I think you are the most amazing person I have met and I would like it if..." Ty drifted off.

"I don't know what you were going to say," Adele whispered. "But I'm assuming you wanted my answer to be 'yes'?" she asked. Ty blushed and nodded, and Adele laughed.

"I would like it if you would be my girlfriend?" Ty finished. Adele smiled and nodded, giving Ty a kiss on the cheek.

"That sounds like such a mundane thing to say" Adele joked, giving Ty another kiss. He kissed her back on the lips, and Adele smiled.

For one moment, she forgot about the Ty in her dream that turned to ash and blew away. The Ty that actually, now that she thought about it, had white hair and black eyes and... sagging skin.

The Ty that hadn't really even been Ty, but Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Dru because of me" Adele said, handing Ty a bowl of cereal. Even though he claimed to be fine, he still wasn't eating very much.

"It's not your fault, Adele. It was to much for me" Ty told Adele. She shook her head and sat down next to him on a couch.

"It would have been to much for me too. It was" Adele said. She leaned her head against his arm and took a bite of her toast.

"Do you want to train today? It'll be quiet enough, so no one will interrupt us" Ty said, smirking at Adele.

"Sure. Let me go get my gear" Adele said, setting her bowl on Ty's counter. She slipped out of his room and headed down the hallway towards her own, hoping that no one would see her. She was, after all, wearing Ty's clothes.

She slid into her room and closed the door behind her, locking it. She quickly pulled Ty's shirt off and casted it aside, then put on another black bra. She slipped on a black tank top and a pair of black jeans. She shoved her throwing knives into one of her boots, and her stele in the other. She slid out of her room and walked back down the hall towards Ty's room.

Alec stood in his doorway, impatiently knocking on his door. Adele rolled her eyes.

"Is he even in there?" Alec asked Adele. She nodded and dug through her pockets and pulled out a key. Ty had given it to her at some point, she forgot when.

"Give me on second" she said, unlocking the door. She slid in and closed the door, holding up a finger to her Uncle.

"Ty. Alec needs to talk to you. Can I let him in?" she asked. Ty stuck his head out of his bedroom.

"Yeah. Let him in" Ty said, walking out of his bedroom and sliding a shirt on. Adele opened the door and gestured for Alec to come in.

"I'll be quick or whatever, but there's been some demon activity in downtown L.A. Something about a club or something. The clave wants to send you two and some other L.A Shadowhunters tonight to see if you can kill the thing" Alec finished. Ty grabbed his stele and slid it into his pocket, nodding.

"Who else is going?" Ty asked. Uncle Alec thought about it for a moment and bit his fingernail.

"They wanted to send you two and Livia, I think" Alec said. Ty nodded and looked at Alec.

"We can do that, no problem" Ty said. Uncle Alec rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't really a question, so much as an order" he said before stepping out of Ty's room. Adele followed him.

"Wait, can I talk to you, Tiberius?" Alec asked. Ty glanced at Adele, who was leaning on the outside wall.

"You two talk. I'll be in the training room" Adele said, and she walked towards the training room. Alec yanked Ty into Ty's room, and Adele snuck closer to Ty's door. She pulled her stele from her boot and tapped it on her finger. She held it to the wall and watched as it became transparent.

" _You make sure she doesn't get hurt_ " Alec whispered. Even though Ty was taller, he looked intimidated by Adele's uncle.

" _I will, don't worry_ " Ty said, crossing his arms over his chest. Uncle Alec rolled his eyes and looked to the door, then back to Ty.

" _I'm being serious. There are at least three people who will all murder me if anything happens to Adele_ " Alec said. Adele nodded slowly. Her mom, her dad, but who else?

" _She can handle herself_ " Ty said. Alec rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. Adele quickly took her stele off the wall and raced towards the training room. She was leaning against the wall of the practice room when Ty entered.

"Sorry that took so long" he said, shutting the door behind him. Adele smiled and pushed herself off the wall.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked. Ty laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled.

"So, tonight. Demons are a lot harder to kill than humans. That means we'll have back up, something we didn't have a few days ago. But demons are also smart, so you have to be careful. They can take form of any living thing. You just have to focus on them for a moment" Ty explained. Adele nodded.

"That makes sense. So I just have to focus on looking _through_ them instead of _at_ them, then?" Adele asked, making sure she understood. Ty nodded.

"Looking through the glamour, that is" Ty told her. Adele furrowed her brows and looked at Ty, obviously confused.

"What's a glamour?" she asked. Ty took his arms off of her waist and put them on her shoulders, turning her around.

"Wait a moment" Ty said. Adele nodded, looking at the wooden wall of the training room. There was some shuffling, and Ty put a wooden pole in her hands.

"I have one too. I'm going to glamour myself, alright? Just... find me, then we'll fight" he said. Adele nodded and watched the wall again until Ty told her she could turn around.

The first place Adele looked at was the corners. With a trained eye, just as Ty had told her. Nothing. She scanned the entire room again, holding the wooden staff in fighting position.

She glanced up at the rafters, squinting her eyes. Ty wasn't there either. Adele turned around quickly, her eyes squinted. Ty was standing by the door, spinning his staff in his hands.

"Took you long enough" he said as Adele walked towards him, her staff gripped tight in her hand. She took the first swing, but Ty easily blocked it.

"Go for the sides. Bring their staff up," Ty said, twisting Adele's staff above her head. "Then hit them where they're vulnerable" he finished, twisting around and hitting the back of her legs and her side in one clean swipe. She tumbled down, rolling, then standing up.

"Good hit" she said, charging back towards Ty. She went for his stomach, dodging his hit. She hit him, and he lost his balance. He stayed standing, though.

Ty disappeared. Adele looked around her quickly, holding her staff in her hands. Ty's staff flew around her head, and he pulled her back against him.

"How do you get out of it?" he asked. Adele threw her body sideways, yanking Ty down with her. She landed as soft as she could on the ground, trying to roll both her and Ty. They landed, Ty hovering over Adele.

"Not bad" he said. Adele flipped the two over so she was on top. She rolled her eyes.

" _Not bad_. What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Ty shrugged, but Adele could tell he was planning to do something.

She'd been right. In one swift movement, Ty stood up and launched Adele across the room. She hit the wall, but bounced off and headed straight towards Ty with her staff ready to go. He smiled at her.

"Really. Not bad" he said as she pinned him against the wall, her staff at his neck. She smirked.

"I know" Adele said, leaning up and kissing Ty. He laughed against her lips and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Adele took a step back, and in one move, swung Ty over her head and pinned him to the ground. He laughed at Livia's expression; the girl had been standing in the doorway for some time.

Adele climbed off of Ty and stood up, offering him her hand. He took it and tried to pull her down, but his hand slid out of hers.

"Nice try" she said, tightening her ponytail. Livia laughed from the doorway as Adele put the staffs away.

"Damn, Ty" she said between laughs. Ty pulled himself up from the ground and walked over to Adele. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Don't laugh at me, Liv" he sighed, rolling his eyes. Adele noticed Octavian hanging back behind Livia's legs.

"I came to ask if you needed any help training Adele, but I think she might need help training you" Livia said, laughing shortly, then pulling Tavvy out from behind her legs. He smiled shyly, and Ty walked over to him and bent down.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. Tavvy smiled and leaned towards Ty's ear, whispering something. Ty laughed and shook his head.

"You can ask her yourself, Tavvy. I'm sure she won't mind," Ty whispered. Tavvy blushed and shook his head furiously. Ty gave the boy his hand, and Tavvy took it. Ty looked at Adele. "She won't bite" he finished with a wink. Adele rolled her eyes, but laughed. Livia looked embarrassed.

Tavvy whispered something into Ty's ear, and Ty nodded. "I'll tell you what. Liv and I will go out here, than you can ask her?" Ty offered. Tavvy nodded, and the twins stepped out of the room, Ty shutting the door behind them. Adele walked over to Tavvy, squatting down and resting on her knees.

"Do you need something?" she asked. Tavvy nodded and coughed, clearing his throat. He looked over at the wall, then back to Adele.

"Teach me how to do that?" he asked. His voice was like a little squeak, and it echoed around the training room. Adele smiled.

"Definitely. Maybe some other time, though, okay? I'm busy today" she said. Tavvy smiled and nodded, rushing to the door and opening it. Adele walked out behind him, watching as Tavvy ran and latched himself onto Livia's legs. Livia gave Ty a hug and waltzed off with Tavvy attached to her leg.

"Tavvy's adorable" Adele sighed, watching the tiny boy disappear around the corner, along with Livia.

"What about me? Am I adorable?" Ty asked, wrapping his arm around Adele's waist. She smiled, laughing.

"It depends" she said. Ty rolled his eyes and rested his head on the top of hers.

"Depends on what?" he asked. Adele shrugged and unraveled herself from his arm, taking off the other way towards his room. It took Ty a moment, but he raced after her.

…

She was unlocking Ty's door when he raced around the corner. She turned to him and smiled mischievously.

"You have to give me... at least a minute" she said before sliding into his room and closing the door. Ty sighed, but he waited. Adele slid her boots off by his door and raced towards his bedroom door. She slipped her shirt and pants off, pulling one of Ty's shirts on. She threw herself back onto his bed.

"Can I come into my house now?' Ty called from outside. Adele laughed to herself and pondered for a second.

"I guess" she yelled back. Ty sighed loudly and stepped in. He slipped his shoes off next to hers and paused.

"Where are you?" he asked. Adele laughed, and Ty stepped towards the sound. He pushed his door open.

"Are you going to teach me how to draw that glamour rune, or are you going to have to draw it for me?" Adele asked. Ty rolled his eyes and grabbed his stele, tapping it on his finger. He drew a rune on his arm, and disappeared. Adele focused on where he'd been, and he came into focus.

"Try that" he said. Adele took Ty's stele since hers was in her boots. She drew the rune on her arm. Ty smiled.

"There you go. Now, you're getting my shirt all sweaty" he said, scrunching his nose. He pulled his own shirt over his head, digging in his closet for another one.

"Oh, so you want me to take it off?" she asked. Ty laughed, almost nervously. He shrugged, not turning around.

"Only if you want to" he said, grabbing a gray shirt from inside his wardrobe. Adele slipped the shirt off and threw it at Ty's back.

"If I'm not wearing a shirt, you're not wearing one either" Adele said. Ty threw the gray shirt back into the closet and turned around and looked at Adele.

"You're all sweaty" he said, sitting on the bed and laying his head on Adele's stomach. She laughed and ran her hand through his hair.

"So are you" she said. Ty laughed, his head shaking. Adele punched his arm lightly, which only made Ty laugh harder.

"Can I use your shower, or do I have to go back to my own room?" Adele asked, sliding out from underneath Ty's head.

"As long as you don't use all my hot water, you can use my shower" Ty said, splaying out on the bed as soon as Adele stood up.

"Don't worry, I will" she said, walking into Ty's bathroom. It looked nearly the same as hers did, only it was much more masculine. She turned on the water and leaned back against the counter.

The bathroom door creaked open, and Ty poked his head in. He smiled. "I have a genuine question" he said. Adele rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead" she said. Ty smiled.

"Do you need me to go get you some clothes from your room?" he asked. Adele thought about it and nodded.

"Just a shirt and some pants, please" she said, leaning to the door and giving Ty a kiss he smiled again and backed out of the bathroom. Adele removed her underwear and such and took down her hair. She slid into the shower.

…

It felt good to stand under warm water again. She hadn't had a proper shower since she came to the Institute.

"You've been in there for half an hour" Ty called from outside the bathroom door. Adele rolled her eyes and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Why don't you come and pull me out?" she called back, laughing. She turned back the the shower head.

"Alright, then," Ty yelled. "You asked for it" he said. Adele laughed, but she listened as the door opened and Ty stepped in. He closed the door behind him, and there was a moment when, Adele assumed, he was taking off his clothes. The shower curtain pulled back, and Ty stepped in.

"I'm not going to pull you out of the shower," he said, looking at Adele. "But if you're going to spend a half hour in here, I'm going to join you" Ty said. Adele rolled her eyes.

Ty bent his head and kissed Adele, putting his hands on her hips. He spun them around awkwardly so that Adele was no longer under the water. Ty took one hand and sloppily grabbed for the shampoo, knocking maybe five things of the small shelve. Ty stepped back.

" _Shit_ " he muttered, looking down at the bottles that had fallen onto the shower floor. He ran a hand through his wet hair, realizing that one of them had completely broken.

"I can, um, get out if you just want to shower..." Adele said quietly. Ty looked back at her from the bottles and shook his head.

"I mean, unless you want to..." he said, drifting off. Adele shook her head, leaning into Ty and kissing his neck. Ty pressed his lips to her temple. Adele felt him shiver, despite the fact that they were standing under water that was extremely warm.

…

They had been standing in the shower for maybe an hour, on and off between conversations and kissing. There was a loud knock on the bathroom door, and Livia's voice sounded through the bathroom.

"Ty, you better be getting ready! We gotta get to this club in an hour" she called. Ty flicked the water off and pulled the shower curtain back.

"Get out of my room, Liv" he called. Adele suppressed a laugh. Ty grabbed a towel, and she wrapped it around her body. Adele stepped out of the shower quietly, stepping in front of the mirror. Livia knocked on the door again.

"Ty. I'm being completely serious right now. Get ready" Livia said. Ty stepped out of the shower and moved Adele to the corner. He held a finger up to his mouth, and he opened his door,

"Livia, get out of my room. I'm getting ready" he said. Livia laughed and put her hand on the door.

"Okay, Ty. I'm going. You could've just told me you had Adele in your shower" Livia said. Ty paused and put his head in the palm of his hand.

"You can-" he started. Livia nodded.

"There's a mirror there, Ty" she said, patting her brother's shoulder before leaving. Ty closed the door and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry about that" he said. Adele shook her head and smiled, pulling her towel a bit tighter.

"It's fine. Really" she said, walking up to the pile of clothes Ty had brought her. Instead of the all-black ensemble she had requested, a black dress with slits cut out of the sides sat in its place.

"We're going to a club, Adele. You won't get in if you wear anything normal. Liv gave it to me, anyways" he said. Adele nodded, putting on her bra and underwear and sliding into the dress. It barely went past the middle of her thighs.

"I don't mind it" Adele said, slipping on the heels that also sat next to the dress. She was nearly Ty's height now. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

His bedroom door was open, and Livia was sitting in Ty's living room with Tavvy sitting on the ground, a few leather-bound books in his hands. Livia smiled at Adele.

"Well, don't you look... _nice_ " she said. Adele laughed and sat down next to Livia.

"Thank you" Adele said, half-watching Tavvy. She noticed how Livia watched him, like she was his mother.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier" Livia said shortly. Adele shook her head. Her wet hair swung around her shoulders.

"I think... I think we've been interrupted enough times that there's really nothing left to be embarrassed by" Adele said, nodding her head slightly. Livia stood up and straightened out her pants. She looked down at Tavvy, then back at Adele.

"You two wouldn't mind watching him while I go get ready, would you? He's not that much to handle" she said. Adele smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead" Adele said. Livia thanked her and walked out of Ty's room. Tavvy turned to Adele.

"What did my sister do to embarrass you?" Tavvy asked. She was caught off guard by the question, smiling.

"She just... walked in on me changing, that's all" Adele said. Tavvy looked up at her and laughed.

"You're lying. What did she do?" Tavvy said. He'd never said this much before. Adele sat back in shock.

"I was showering, okay? Lord, you have a lot of questions" Adele sighed, laughing at Tavvy, who's cheeks were beet red. Ty slipped out of his room in a black leather jacket.

"Where's Livia?" Ty asked. Adele stood up and ruffled Tavvy's hair. He had begun to read a new book.

"She went to get ready. She'll be back, I think she's taking Tavvy to my parents" Adele said. Ty nodded, taking a seat. Adele sat next to him, and the two waited for Livia.

…

The three weren't using a portal to get to the night club. "Lure", Alec called it. It was one of those summer nights where it was kind-of cold and raining. Ty took his jacket off and put it over Adele's shoulders, putting the hood over her hair. Livia was leaning them, drawing runes on her arms as she went.

They stood outside the club, Ty steadily drawing runes on Adele, then on himself. Livia led them around to the front of the nightclub. There wasn't much of a line, but the three were glamoured anyways, so they slid by everyone and walked into the nightclub.

"So," Livia said, surveying all of the people in the nightclub. "Adele. You see that boy with the purple hair and green eyes over there? Get him into a back room. Make sure you've got your weapons. Ty and I will be right behind you, ready to kill. But don't be afraid to finish him before we get there" Livia said. Adele nodded and handed Ty his jacket back before heading in the direction of the demon.

The people in the club found ways to slip out of her way, an odd dance move or a maneuver so as to not spill their drink. They couldn't see her, didn't notice her. She walked up next to the boy, leaning against the counter. He noticed her relatively quickly, setting his drink down and putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at the bartender.

"Something for the pretty lady, please" he said. His voice was raspy; it sounded almost like he had an awful cold.

"Ah, thank you" Adele said as the bartender handed her a drink that was ominously brown. She put it to her lips, but didn't swallow any of it.

"So, what's a little thing like you doing here alone?" the demon asked her. Adele chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"It's my birthday" she said, pretending to take another sip of the drink. The demon smirked and nodded, leaning in to her.

"How about I make it... special form you?" he asked. Adele bit her lip and nodded, letting the demon lead her to the back of the club, slipping her into a private room. Livia and Ty were close behind them. The demon left the door open- he was sloppy. Adele noticed that.

"So, what's your name?" Adele asked. The demon was working at undoing the back of her dress. He smirked.

"They call me Raven" he said, pushing Adele back onto the couch. She laughed, reaching down to her boot slowly. She grabbed a throwing knife slowly.

"That's funny" she said, bringing the knife up her leg. Livia and Ty were watching from a distance, but Adele knew she could handle herself.

"And what might your name be?" the demon asked, running his hand along her shoulder. Adele nodded.

"Adele," she said, wrapping her arms around the demon. In one swift movement, she rolled the demon of the bed and onto the floor, then threw her knife. "Adele Herondale."

The demon jerked around, and Adele watched. Livia and Ty had rushed into the room at some point. Adele was zipping her dress back up, Ty sliding his jacket over her shoulders.

"You better have an amazing reason for this, otherwise I'm calling the cops" a weak voice said from the doorway. The three Shadowhunters turned from the vanished demon to the voice. A girl stood in the doorway, her gold dress hanging off of her like it was to big.

"You can... see me?" Livia asked, checking her glamour rune. It hadn't faded yet. Adele watched as she looked up to the girl.

"Yes, I can see you. What did you do to that man?" she asked, her voice shaking. A tall girl with brown hair wandered up and put her hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Heather, who the hell are you talking to?" the girl asked. The other one- Heather- looking at her friend.

"You mean you don't see them?" she asked. Her friend shook her head and slowly backed away from the room.

"I'm going insane" Heather whispered to herself. Ty laughed, rolling his eyes. He looked at Adele and Livia.

"Well, we have to go. Important business to get to, or something" Ty said, dragging Adele and Livia out of the room. Heather turned to them.

"I'm going to call the cops" Heather threatened. Adele laughed, smiling at the smaller girl.

"They can't see us" she said. Ty laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her towards the exit of the club.

"What are you?" Heather called. Livia turned and shrugged, brushing her hair over one of her shoulders.

"We're Shadowhunters" she said, following Ty and Adele out of the nightclub.


	10. Chapter 9

"You found a mundane with the Sight and you _didn't_ bring her back?" Alec asked for what was maybe the fifth time. Livia shook her head.

"Okay, it was late. Even if she was on something-which I doubt she was- she wouldn't have came with us. She saw us kill a Ravener, thought it was a person" Livia said. Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning, and the only light in the office was from some old oil lamp.

"It's not like we have to track down every single Heather in California, Alec. Just the ones in L.A" Adele said, sighing. They'd been getting yelled at for maybe a half an hour, at the least. Her uncle wouldn't seem to give up.

"But do you know how much danger she's in? Just because she can see us doesn't mean she is a Shadowhunter. Her parents might not even know what this is!" Alec yelled. The cat stirred in the corner, making an odd noise.

"'This' being what? Our supernatural shadow fight club-slash-cult? _No one_ knows what _this_ is" Ty groaned. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Just- go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning" Alec growled, shooing the three out of the Inquisitor office.

…

"He'll have the Consul there in the morning" Livia said as she began to unlock her door. Ty shook his head.

"I hope not. I'd rather not explain why we messed this easy of a mission up to the Consul" Ty said, waving goodbye to his sister.

"Do you know where Tavvy is?" Ty asked after her door was closed. Adele thought.

"He might be with Stephen, but it's two in the morning. I don't want to wake anyone up" Adele sighed. Ty nodded, wrapping his arm around Adele's shoulder.

"I-My-Yo-... My room's closer if you want to, you know, stay there tonight..." Ty whispered. Adele laughed.

"That's fine" she said, kissing Ty's jaw line. The two of them walked slowly back to Ty's room, enjoying the silence and darkness that filled the empty Institute. Ty's bedroom wasn't to far from Livia's, so they approached it quickly.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you want" Ty said, yawning after. Adele nodded, grabbing a random shirt from Ty's wardrobe.

"Will you unzip this dress?" she asked. Ty nodded, swiping her hair aside and unzipping the back. She slipped it off her shoulders, slinging it over the edge of the bed.

"Thank you" she whispered, standing on her tip-toes to give Ty a kiss. He smiled, using his hands to work the hair band from Adele's braid. He started to un-do the braid when a knock sounded through the Institute. Adele stepped back.

"I'll get that," she said, slipping Ty's shirt on. It was almost like a dress. "We can pick this up in a minute" she said, creeping out of his room and down the stairs. She had grabbed a throwing knife from the table in Ty's room, and she held it in her hand as she opened the door.

Instead of a demon, the girl from the club stood in the door. She looked up at Adele.

"I know you" she said quietly. Adele nodded, gesturing for her to come in. Adele closed the doors behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Adele asked, leading the girl up the stairs and back towards Ty's room. The girl laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said. Adele rolled her eyes and turned her head to face the girl.

"I live here, sweetie. There's a lot of us," Adele said, turning into the hallway Ty's room was in. The other girl made some sort of snorting noise. "How did you end up here?"

"I just had to ask a few people about where the ' _Shadowhunters_ ' were. Why does no one know who you are? Shouldn't you be on some sort of most-wanted list?" the girl asked. Adele laughed.

"No one knows who we are because if we told them, they'd think they were crazy. And we most definitely _shouldn't_. We kill demons, the things that want to hurt mundanes" Adele said, knocking on Ty's door. He opened it, poking his head out.

"Who was at the door?" he asked, kissing her forehead. Adele smiled.

"Our little friend from the club. The one that we spent a half hour getting yelled at for loosing" Adele said. Ty looked farther around the corner and smiled at the girl.

"Well hello, Helen" he said. Adele laughed, but the other girl rolled her eyes.

"My name's Heather" the girl said, crossing her arms. Adele looked at the girl and gave her a sorry smile.

"Just give me one second, Heather" Adele said, shoving Ty back into his room and shutting the door behind her.

"What do I do with her?" she asked. Ty shrugged and looked back at the door.

"Wait, we're actually going to _keep_ the mundie?" he asked Adele. She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Do you really want to listen to Alec yell at us about how terrible we are? She's right out there. Why would we ever let her go now?" Adele cried. Ty shook his head and stepped back towards his bedroom.

"Where the hell are you going?" Adele asked. Ty laughed.

"I'm putting pants on" he said. Adele sighed and stepped out into the hallway, where Heather was waiting patiently.

"We're just... give him a moment. It's late" Adele said. Heather rolled her eyes, looking at Adele's 'pajamas'.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" she asked, laughing. Adele leaned her head back against the wall and sighed.

"There is absolutely _no_ privacy in this place. At all. It's always ' _The Inquisitor wants to talk to you_ ' or ' _Adele, stop kissing Ty. You're supposed to be training_ '" Adele sighed. Heather was laughing a bit.

"So your name is Adele. He's Ty?" she asked. Adele shrugged.

"Sometimes we call him Tiberius" she said. Ty walked out of his bedroom, smiling at Adele. He glanced at Heather, giving her a quick smile.

"I heard my name?" he asked. Adele shook her head and tapped his temple.

"You're going crazy" she said. Adele led the two of them towards Magnus's room, which was quite a long walk when she thought about it.

…

Adele only had to knock on the door once this time for Magnus to open it. He looked, well, tired, which was expected since it was really only three-thirty in the morning.

"Biscuit. I love you, but by the Angel. _Go to bed_ " Magnus sighed, beginning to shut the door. Adele put her hand against the door, swinging it back open.

"I have something that I think Alec will like" she said, gesturing to the girl. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Alec is gay. What is he going to do with a female prostitute?" Magnus asked. Adele slapped his arm.

"No, you _idiot_. She's not a prostitute. Can we talk to Alec?" Adele asked. Magnus looked back into his room, then back to Adele.

"Maybe. I don't know," he said, looking back into his room again. He slowly looked back at Ty, then Adele. "My goodness, biscuit. You have to be kidding me. _Sleeping_ with the Blackthorn boy?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I haven't slept with him," Adele said, looking at her feet. " _Tonight_ " she finished meekly. Magnus laughed.

"Let me go get Alec" he said, waltzing back into his a room. He came back with a _very_ tired looking Uncle Alec half-leaning on his shoulder.

"Alexander. There is a female prostitute here to see you. Oh, and your niece and that one Blackthorn boy she's always with" Magnus said.

"Why is there a female prostitute outside of my door. Do they know I'm gay? Magnus, tell them I'm gay" he said groggily.

"I told them you're gay, darling" Magnus whispered, patting Alec's hair. Alec rubbed his eyes and looked at Adele.

"Why are you bringing prostitutes to my room?" he asked. Adele rolled her eyes.

"She's not a female prostitute. Where in the world would I even _find_ a female prostitute?" Adele asked.

"Well..." Magnus started, but Alec hit him. He stepped back, making an odd noise that sounded oddly like a ballon deflating.

"So if she's not a female prostitute, then who is she?" Alec asked. Adele rolled her eyes and pushed Heather towards Alec.

"We didn't lose her, not exactly" Ty said. Alec nodded slowly, looking from Adele to Ty, then to Heather.

"Ah. Hello, Heather. Can I get a last name?" Alec asked, extending his hand. Heather shook it hesitantly.

"Collins. Heather Collins" she said, her voice shaking. Magnus looked up at the girl, who was standing awkwardly.

"I know that name," he said, tapping his foot and thinking. "Sophie. Sophie Lightwood, nee Collins" he mumbled.

"Look. Adele, get the girl a room. We can talk with the Consul in the morning, figure out what we're going to do with the girl" Alec ordered, closing the door on the three.

"Alright, Heather. You can have my room tonight, then? I'll take you to it, how 'bout that?" Adele said, walking with the girl towards her room.

…

Heather had hesitantly used Adele's room, but she thanked her for it. When the door was closed, Ty pulled Adele close.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off?" he asked, kissing her. Adele laughed, nodding against Ty.

They stumbled oddly back to his room, trying to shut the door quietly, Ty pressing Adele against the wall. He kissed her neck feverishly. She moved her hands underneath Ty's tee shirt, yanking it up. He slipped away from her for a moment, pulling his shirt off. Adele did the same, tossing the shirt she was wearing in front of the door.

They stumbled over towards his couch, Adele falling back onto the rather comfortable material of the couch. Ty kissed her collar bone, tracing his hands down her body.

"Is your door locked?" she asked breathlessly. Ty looked over his shoulder briefly, checking the lock. He slid off the couch and locked the door, walking back over to the couch where Adele was laying.

"It is now" he said, kissing Adele. She laughed, her hands working at the waistband of Ty's sweatpants. He helped her, sliding them down and kicking them to the side. The pants fell to the floor without a sound.

Ty's hands worked feverishly at Adele's bra. This one was quite a bit more intricate than the one she'd worn last time they'd had sex. She sat up and pulled the straps off her shoulders.

"Turn it around so the clap is in the front" she whispered. Ty nervously slid the bra around, looking at Adele's lips as he did so. Adele unclasped the bra and tossed it aside, slipping back down onto her back. Ty hovered over her, randomly planting kisses on her face and neck.

…

They'd both fallen asleep on the couch. At some point, Ty had wrapped a blanket around the two of them. Adele woke up to a knock on the door. Adele pulled Ty's arm off of her and shook him awake.

"Ty," she whispered. "There's someone at the door." Ty rolled himself off the couch and slid on his boxers and tee shirt. He offered his sweatpants to Adele, who slid them on and rolled the waistband, then put on a shirt. She opened the door, and Magnus stood looking even more tired than he had last night. Heather was standing next to him in a shirt and pants that actually fit, despite her small frame.

"Why did the female prostitute come back to my room this morning?" Magnus asked. Adele rolled her eyes.

"She has a name, which I forget," Adele said. She turned to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Heather. My name is Heather" she said, aggravated. Adele laughed and lifted up the side of her shirt, showing the _mnemosyne_ rune.

"I know your name" she said, dropping the side of her shirt. Ty walked out of the bedroom in a new pair of pants.

"Oh, hello Helen," he said, then looked up at Magnus. "Scary warlock" he said, nodding. Magnus nodded towards Ty.

"Please, take the female prostitute away from me, biscuit" Magnus whined. Adele rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I do not _want_ Heather, Magnus. Give her to Alec. Or the Consul" Adele said. Magnus crossed his arms.

"The Consul doesn't like me" Magnus reasoned. Adele sighed and glanced at Ty for help, but he was busy _not_ helping Adele.

"But the Consul likes the Inquisitor" Adele told Magnus. He rolled his eyes and looked down the hall.

" _I_ like the Inquisitor" he said. Adele laughed, but Magnus was being serious. Adele looked around.

"Take her to Alec. The Consul will be here soon, I'm serious" Adele said, shutting the door on Magnus. There was shuffling outside the door, then complete quiet.

"I need to go change" Adele said, sliding out of Ty's room. She walked back to hers, locking it behind her.

Adele, for the first time, realized that there was not much in the means of diversity in her closet. She found another gray tank top in the front of her closet, then slipped on a pair of black jeans. Her hair was absolutely a mess, so she just threw it into a pony tail and hoped for the best. A pair of black combat boots and her knives and stele. By the time she exited her room, Alec was standing in the hallway.

"The Consul is here and she wants to speak to you. She kicked me out, which I don't understand" Alec said nervously. Adele laughed. He wasn't good at composing himself, but he was doing a great job at being an Inquisitor.

"I'll talk to the Consul" Adele said. Her uncle calmed down a bit, but he still seemed overly nervous.

"Consul Penhallow. Aline Penhallow" he told her as Adele walked into the wooden office. A woman in a yellow dress with long, dark hair sat on the couch. Her hair was in some intricate braids. She smiled at Adele when she entered.

"Fairchild?" she asked, gesturing for Adele to sit on the sofa opposite of her. Adele took a seat and shook her head.

"Herondale," she corrected. "Adele Herondale" she said. The Consul extended her hand for Adele to shake. She did. The Consul's hand was rough, like a Shadowhunters. The rest of her, however, was striking.

"Do you know why I'm here, Adele Herondale?" the Consul asked. Adele gulped, understanding why Alec had been so nervous. She shook her head.

"I'm here, not because of the mundie, but because of Sebastian Morgenstern" she said Nothing seemed to phase the Consul, not even the mention of some crazy Shadowhunter mass murderer.

"What about him?" Adele asked. The Consul smiled. Adele knew that smile- the smile of someone who was about to deliver awful news.

"Your family has once before travelled to kill the Morgenstern boy. Now, they must do it again. Effective tomorrow morning, your parents, the two Lovelace adults, and the Inquisitor will be traveling to find Sebastian" the Consul said. Adele froze. Everything around her seemed to be twisting and turning. She'd heard snippets of stories and even seen how awful Sebastian was.

"Why is this important specifically to me?" Adele asked. The Consul chuckled and crossed her ankles.

"The Inquisitor has charged you with running the Los Angeles Institute while he's gone. I'm sure he'd much rather put it in the hands of the warlock he loves so much, but it must be run by a Shadowhunter. So he's chosen you" Consul Penhallow said. Adele shook her head, glancing quickly at the door.

"Thank you for your time, Consul Penhallow" Adele said softly, standing up. The Consul smiled.

" _Aline_ Penhallow. If you're going to be running the Institute for some time, you need to be comfortable with calling people by their first names. Especially me. Good luck, Adele" the Consul said. She exited the room silently, leaving Adele sitting in the office.

…

"You _bastard_. I can't run this place by myself!" Adele yelled. Her uncle barely flinched. Magnus had migrated into another room at some point, keeping the children away from them.

"It's really not that bad. I don't do much, anyways" Alec said, shrugging. Adele rolled her eyes and flopped back into a chair.

"But I could've lived with you _asking_ me before you put the entire Institute in my hands for who-knows how long!" Adele said. Alec ran his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, it wasn't me. The Clave wanted to put someone in charge, and a few people wanted a Herondale..." Alec sighed. Adele scoffed, throwing her head back.

"This is an _entire_ building with people inside of it, and I know absolutely nothing about it. Nothing. I don't know how to help people at all" she sighed. Alec sat up.

"Magnus knows pretty much everything. Just... if you have a question, ask him" Alec said, shrugging again.

"Alright, whatever" Adele said, walking out of the room they were in. Magnus was standing in the kitchen, watching his adopted children play.

"So you just don't want to run the Institute, then?" he asked. Adele rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not even an adult, Magnus. There's got to be some sort of law against _that_ " Adele sighed. Magnus shook his head.

"Sorry 'bout you, biscuit. But look- it's easy. _Max_ could do it. And he can't do anything" Magnus said, whispering. There was a crash from behind them. The other children's fingers were pointing at Max.

"Max, what did I tell you about doing things with magic?" Magnus asked in some fatherly tone that made people shiver for no reason.

"Buford is going to be _such_ a sheltered baby if don't let me show him that I can knock things over without touching them," Max said, looking down at the toddling baby. "Isn't that right, Buford?" he asked in a high pitched voice. Magnus shook his head.

"Max. The baby- he's a Shadowhunter. Clean up your mess" Magnus said, rolling his eyes. Max snapped his fingers, and the mess reversed itself.

"So, Adele, I heard you brought a prostitute into the Institute? Can I borrow her, perhaps?" Max asked. Magnus snapped his fingers, and Max's mouth snapped shut.

"I apologize for the _idiot_ that showed up on my doorstep as a child" Magnus sighed. Adele laughed, looking over at Magnus's other kids. She remembered vaguely. There was a Charlotte and a Jessamine, then the small one was Buford and then Max.

"Is it okay if I... go talk to your kids?" Adele asked hesitantly. Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded anyways. Adele walked over and sat down next to Charlotte, who was holding the baby. She offered Adele the child, who Adele took hesitantly.

"So, you three are going to have to ascend, then?" Adele asked, bouncing the baby. Buford smiled, leaning his tiny head towards Adele's shoulder. Jessamine nodded.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Jessamine asked. Adele slid the baby down into her lap and nodded. Jessamine looked at Charlotte with a glint in her brown eyes.

"What is Ty like?" she asked quickly. The two girls leaned in towards Adele. Max rolled his eyes and took Buford out of Adele's lap before walking over to Magnus.

"What do you want to know about him?" Adele said, laughing. Charlotte smiled, looking down at her lap a little bit nervous.

"What's it like to actually train with him? Like, is he fun, or super strict like Izzy?" Lottie asked. Adele laughed.

"I don't know. I guess he's fun" she answered. The girls looked happy that Adele was giving them answers.

"What do you guys do when you're training?" Jessamine asked.

 _Kiss._ "Usually we fight each other? Sometimes I practice drawing runes, but not usually" Adele answered. She hoped she hadn't blushed at the question.

"One last thing" Charlotte said, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She looked over at her sister and smiled nervously before leaning in to whisper something in Adele's ear.

" _What's he like in bed_?"


	11. Chapter 10

Adele leaned back in shock. She could feel the blush coming onto her cheeks. The two other girls were giggling.

"What kind of question is that?" Adele asked, still shocked. Charlotte shrugged, glancing over to make sure neither of her dads were listening.

"You've obviously slept with him. You showed up outside in one of his tee shirts. Now can you answer our question?" Lottie said, like it was nothing. Adele sighed.

"How old are you, anyways? Should I even be talking about this with you?" Adele asked. Jessamine rolled her eyes.

"I'm fifteen, Lottie's sixteen" Jessamine said. Adele sighed, giving in. She bent forward, facing the two girls.

"Okay. Fine, whatever. I'll answer your question," Adele sighed. The girls seemed to be eagerly awaiting Adele's answer. "He's just really gentle. I don't know!" Adele said, cringing as the girls laughed.

"What are his hands like?" Lottie asked. Adele rolled her eyes and sighed, letting the girls giggle from embarrassment.

"They're rough? And cold?" Adele said. The girls leaned in to ask Adele more questions, but she shook her head.

"I'm telling you _nothing_ _else_ about my sex life, you hear me? _Nothing_ " Adele announced, standing up.

"Wait! No, but it's so _interesting_ " Lottie whined, and Jessamine laughed. Adele rolled her eyes. She headed towards the door.

"Bye, Magnus" she said, opening the door. Magnus smiled, turning his baby towards Adele, flapping the little boys hand.

"Bye, biscuit" he said. Adele walked out of Magnus's apartment and right into the chest of someone overly familiar. _William_.

…

"Oh. Hi, Adele. How are you?" he asked awkwardly. William had _never_ been awkward. He was always collected and calm, never looking back in fear.

"I'm good. What are you here for?" Adele asked. Not the Institute, but more so the outside of Magnus and Alec's room. William laughed.

"Max and I are good friends. He, George, and I are going to hang out" William said. Adele smiled, slipping past William.

"Oh. Well, it was good running into you, then?" Adele said hesitantly. William nodded, knocking on the door Adele had just come out of.

She made the journey back to Ty's room quickly. He'd said that he had something to show her in the Institute, so she walked quickly. His door was unlocked, and Ty was sitting, half-asleep, on his windowsill. Adele sat down on his couch, and Ty smiled.

"How did it go?" he asked Adele. She smiled, slipping her boots off.

"Apparently, it wasn't him that actually appointed me, or whatever. Most of the Clave wanted a Herondale, but my parents won't be here and Stephen's to young" Adele said. Ty smiled and leaned his head back against the window.

"Your little brother's rune ceremony is today" Ty noted, knocking Adele off. She had known that it had been delayed because of Sebastian's army, but she didn't know it had been rescheduled.

"Is that what we're going to do?" she asked, laying down on Ty's couch. He nodded, looking at Adele.

"Yeah. It's just Tessa and Jem doing it. You can be there for him" Ty said, relaxing against the window.

…

Stephen was most definitely nervous. He _knew_ Tessa and James, and he was still nervous. Stephen was glad to see Adele, though. She was sat right across from him for moral support, and her parents were standing in the corner. Stephen had found out that they were going to kill Sebastian a few moments after Adele had, and he was in a wreck.

Tessa and James started the ceremony. This had been the way that Adele's mom, and supposedly Adele, had done this. An Iron Sister and someone who had once been a Silent Brother. It went well at first. They put the first rune on Stephen with no problem.

The screams began during the second rune. The two stopped in the middle of the rune. Stephen was shaking. It started with his arms, the skin peeling away. It moved to his legs and his feet and his torso, until Stephen was nothing but a limp, bloody body. Adele backed off the bed and stumbled into her parents arms.

"You can't go," she whispered. "No, not now."

…

They had left anyways. Alec left Magnus and Ty in charge of Adele. They were all sitting in Ty's apartment. Magnus sat awkwardly on a chair, glancing towards the corner occasionally, where _his_ kids were sitting together quietly.

Ty was letting Adele half-sleep on his shoulder. She was in one of his sweatshirts, and the two were sitting on Ty's couch.

"How are you doing, biscuit?" Magnus asked after what was maybe an hour. Adele shrugged, and Magnus smiled. He turned to Ty.

"I need to use the bathroom" he said, walking back towards Ty's room. Max walked over to Adele, holding his little brother. He sat down next to Adele.

"If you want to talk about it, we're all here" Max whispered. Adele nodded, watching Buford as he reached for Adele. Max offered the baby to her, and she took it, wrapping it in a hug. The baby laughed, and Adele smiled cheerfully at him.

"I won't burden you with my troubles" Adele said softly, watching Buford curl his tiny hands around her pinky.

"Please, Adele. It's not a burden" Ty sighed, rubbing Adele's shoulder. She shook her head and leaned it onto Ty's shoulder.

"There's really nothing to talk about. You were there" she whispered. Max nodded, as did Ty. Magnus came soundlessly out of Ty's room, straightening his shirt.

"Biscuit, that's my baby. You can't have it" Magnus said, something soft in his tone. He laughed afterwards, and Adele let out a small chuckle.

"But really. I have to go, but if you want to watch him, go ahead" Magnus said. Max rolled his eyes. It was usually Max who watched Buford, Adele had realized. She turned to Max.

"If you want to watch your younger brother, you can" she said. Max shook his head and looked away from Adele and to his father. With no more words, Magnus and Max left, leaving Charlotte and Jessamine giggling in the corner, and Buford in her arms. The baby squirmed, smiling.

"He's almost cute" Ty said, poking the stomach of the little boy. He squirmed again, smiling and kicking.

"He's adorable" Adele corrected. Ty laughed, continuing to poke at the baby's stomach. Buford continued to squirm under his touch.

"Okay. He's adorable" Ty whispered into Adele's ear. She laughed, barely noticing Lottie and Jessamine watching them intently, the occasional giggle slipping out of one of the girls. Adele turned to look at them, giving them a wink, which only produced more laughs from the girls.

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" Ty asked, putting his chin onto Adele's shoulder. She shook her head.

"No. Not at all" Adele said. Ty's hand slid over her free one, and she squeezed his hand. The baby's arms wrapped around Adele's arm, it's eyes watching her intently. She smiled at it briefly.

A wave of nausea swept over Adele. She handed the baby to Ty, rushing quickly to the bathroom. She bent over to toilet, clutching her stomach as she vomited. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Ty stepped in, closing the door behind him. He bent down next to Adele.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Adele vomited again, holding her hair behind her head. She shook her head and held her stomach a bit tighter.

"I'm going to get someone, okay?" he said. Only Ty, Adele thought, would be this calm in this situation. But maybe it was a Shadowhunter thing. They saw so much blood and killed so many things that vomit didn't phase them.

…

It was Magnus that Ty brought back. Magnus, though still in the same clothes from about five minutes ago, looked much more tired and almost laid back. He watched Adele curl in on herself before pushing Ty out of the room and bending down to Adele.

"I've been alive for over 800 years," he started in what was barely a whisper, almost to quiet for Adele to hear. "And this? Unbelievably common."

Adele looked up at him, concentrating on not throwing up. "What do you- What are you saying?" she asked. She felt bile in the back of her throat and gagged, hunching over the toilet and coughing and spitting.

"I'm saying that this is a matter you might want to discuss more with your parents. Your family is... better acquainted with James Carstairs. He used to be a Silent Brother, and he'll know exactly what to do" Magnus said, patting Adele's back.

"But my parents aren't here. They're in Idris" Adele said, clutching her stomach. Magnus nodded thoughtfully.

"But I know who is" Magnus said, helping Adele up. As soon as she stood, another wave of nausea and dizziness came over her. She griped Magnus's shirt, desperate not to fall over. She didn't remember ever getting sick like this before.

Magnus led her, surprisingly, to Emma. She was perched on the arm of a couch like a cat, talking intently to Julian. Magnus didn't bother knocking.

"I have a guest," he announced, lifting Adele up. "Though she may ruin your carpets" he finished. Emma rushed from her perch to Adele, helping her out of Magnus's arms and towards the bathroom. Her stomach churned, but she swallowed it back. The stomach acid burned her throat.

Emma let her down, handing her a yellowing trash can instead of letting her use the toilet. Adele dry heaved into it, spitting up some of the stomach acid she'd swallowed down earlier. Emma began to run a bath, pouring some sort of herbal thing into it. She helped Adele stand up and put her hair into a bun. She helped her undress, then held her hand as she slid into the bathtub. Emma sat back on the toilet.

"I'm going to ask you a mundane question, Adele" Emma said. Adele nodded. She was already starting to feel better, she noticed.

"Have you and Ty had sex?" she asked. Adele blushed, though she noticed that Emma had red on her cheeks as well.

"Why does everyone want to know?" Adele asked, dipping her head back into the water. Whatever Emma had put in the bath had bubbled up into something of a light lavender, and it smelled of mint.

"Well, Ty's practically my little brother. And, Magnus has asked me to eliminate possibilities" Emma said the second part softly.

"I've had sex with him, but not far enough back for me to be pregnant, if that's what you're asking" Adele said calmly, cupping the lavender bubbles in her hand.

"Then it must be what I thought it was" Emma muttered to herself. Adele sat up a bit, looking at Emma.

"What do you think it is?" Adele asked. Emma looked on edge. Her blonde hair looked darker now, and her face looked more sunken in then it had a minute ago.

"Your mother and father both had a higher concentration of angel blood. Magnus told me that things like that shouldn't have been passed down through the bloodline, but it has been" Emma said. Her cheeks regained their color, but her hair still seemed to make her entire appearance darker.

"I don't understand. Why is the angel blood making me sick?" Adele asked. Emma sucked in a breath before exhaling.

"Because you have a higher concentration of demon blood."


	12. Chapter 11

**I want to note that in the previous chapter, it is not the angel blood that made Adele sick, but the demon blood. She has a higher concentration of angel blood, and demon blood is making her sick.**

"What do you mean by that?" Adele asked. She was starting to feel sick again, her empty stomach throwing it's acid at her throat. She thought she was going to cry.

"I mean that when your mother went to find your father, he was in Sebastian's hands, Sebastian raped your mother. She told no one but your father and the Lightwoods, but I heard it. I was just a kid then, you know. But Sebastian and your mother weren't raised together. They barely shared the same blood. Sebastian- Jonathan- was nearly entirely demon blood, but your mother was Valentine and Jocelyn, only with a bit more angel blood."

"We all thought that kid was Jace's kid. I never said anything, because it wasn't my place to tell. It hurt your father, though. You could see it. When your mom gave birth to the little boy, he was exactly the way Jonathan, or Sebastian, had been born. His eyes were entirely black, he made no sound. Your mother has a few scars on her back where Sebastian hurt her, where his demon blood mixed with hers. The baby must've bled on her, too, because the demon blood stayed. When she gave birth to you, we were all glad you weren't taken over by the demon blood. But there must be some in you, and the angel blood is choosing now to expel itself" Emma finished.

"Why would it choose now?" Adele asked. Emma sighed, looking to the door and back to Adele.

"Either the angel knows that you truly are to worthy for demon blood, or..." Emma trailed off. Adele clenched her fists.

"Or what, Emma. I need to know what's wrong with me" Adele said, her voice tight. Her entire body was tense, and she felt like she might snap any moment not. But Emma opened her mouth to talk.

"Either that, or you're pregnant."

…

Emma had left after she had given Adele the two options. Adele hoped that it was the first option, being to worthy for demon blood. But in the back of her mind, she knew the latter applied more. She had lied to Emma, and Emma knew it. Adele knew it. In fact, the timelines were practically symmetrical.

She was in a pair of Emma's sweatpants and a tee shirt, curled up in the sitting room's couch. Magnus came in quietly, a new shirt on. A sweater; one that looked as if it had faded from black to brown. There were a few holes here and there, but he looked oddly comfortable in something that wasn't sparkly.

"You're seventeen," he had started. "Shadowhunters do everything young, but you weren't raised a Shadowhunter. You were raised a mundane. But your father-he was raised a Shadowhunter. And he knows these things. He married your mother when they were twenty, a few months after she had Benedict, Sebastian's baby. And that made her happy" Magnus concluded.

"Where did they get the name Benedict?" Adele asked. Magnus smiled to himself.

"Well, your father was raised with the Lightwoods. And I knew a Lightwood once, his name was Benedict. Got himself turned into a worm. I found it rather funny, though your Aunt Tessa gave me quite a bruise" Magnus explained. Adele shook her head.

"How did he get himself turned into a worm? It seems... hard" Adele said, glancing at Magnus. He smirked.

"He slept with a few demons."

…

The Clave's meeting hadn't lasted long. Adele's parents, along with Alec, were back the next day.

"Biscuit, you've got to tell them" Magnus had said after hugging Alec. Her parents had said 'hello' to her, a few squeezes and hugs. A kiss on the forehead from her mother, a tight squeeze from her father. She watched them walk off, trying to see their angel blood. She wondered if anyone else could see hers.

"If I'm going to tell them, it's going to be in my own home" Adele said. Magnus nodded, putting a hand on Adele's shoulder.

"I'll portal the three of you this afternoon. Of course, it's going to be hard to get everyone else not to come" Magnus hesitated. Adele furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who exactly is 'everyone else'?" Adele asked. Magnus sighed.

"From what I'm imagining, you'll want the Blackthorn boy? And his family'll want to come along because they have no respect. Obviously I'm coming, for moral support. Anyone else you want to add to the list. We won't all be listening, of course. But I'm curious as to what your house looked like. Alec won't tell me about it" Magnus said, his voice a roller coaster of emotion. Adele knew this wasn't something she could throw aside. Her uncle James had confirmed Adele's fear, but had promised to keep it a secret aside from telling Tessa. She had congratulated Adele, as if she wasn't ruining anything.

"Fine. Might as well bring everyone, then? I'm going to go find Ty" Adele said, giving Magnus a quick and absentminded hug before going towards Ty's bedroom. As she expected, he was sitting on his couch. Max was sitting next to him, and the two were in some deep conversation.

Adele cleared her throat. The two boys looked up at her. "I don't mean to interrupt, but can I talk to Ty for a minute?" Adele asked. Max stood up quickly, nodding. He glanced to Ty.

"I gotta go anyways. My dad is back from Idris" he said, walking out of the door. He gave Adele a quick nod and shut the door behind him. Adele stepped over to Ty's couch, sitting down next to him.

"What's up?" Ty asked. Adele swallowed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I was sick the other day. Do you want to know why?" she started, her voice cracking. Ty nodded, but his heart sped up. He was nervous, as was she.

"When my mom went to get my dad from Sebastian, he raped her. Their blood mixed, and she had a baby. They named it Benedict. I think the Clave took it from her, but he had so much demon blood in him. My mom and dad have more angel blood; I don't know why. But when my mom had me, I was normal. Up until the other day, no one thought anything about my missing brother. But Emma said that it was the demon blood coming out" Adele explained. Ty looked oddly confused.

"Why? Why would it come out now and not before?" Ty asked. Adele shook her head, sliding her hand through Ty's.

"It hasn't had a reason to before" Adele whispered. Her nerves were eating her from the inside out. She squeezed his hand.

"And it has a reason to now? Come on, Adele. Just tell me" Ty said, kissing her forehead softly. She was sweating lightly.

"It has a reason to because I'm pregnant" Adele whispered. Ty froze briefly. Adele felt his heart speed up for a moment, but he regained his normal composure.

"And how did you figure this out?" Ty asked. It wasn't the first question she'd expected to be asked, but then again, she didn't expect it to go this, well, _well_.

"Emma. And Magnus and James. Magnus had an idea of why I might be sick, and Emma put a reason behind it. James, he just confirmed it" Adele said, her voice getting quieter. She'd expected Ty to be a little bit more angry, maybe at himself, but his calm was unnerving.

"Who else knows?" he asked, the same eery calm tone in his voice. Adele swallowed loudly. It was almost like she was watching herself do this. It was an entirely new out-of-body experience.

"Magnus, James, Emma, and Tessa" Adele whispered. Ty dipped his head and looked into her eyes. While he sounded calm, his dark eyes were bright.

"And now me" he whispered. Adele nodded.

"And now you" she said. Ty leaned in, pressing his lips to Adele's. This was the last way she'd expected him to act. Mundane boys were awful, or so she'd heard. There had been a girl at her school who'd gotten pregnant, and her boyfriend had abused her so much after that she lost the baby. It seemed like mundanes couldn't understand much.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Ty asked when he and Adele broke their kiss. She smiled.

"Magnus is portalling us back to my house. I'm going to tell my parents there, but I also want to see my house" Adele said. Ty nodded and placed his hand lightly on her cheek.

"You don't need to explain. It's your past. I've visited the Penhallow manor in Idris over twenty times" Ty said, a hint of something light in his voice.

"Penhallow? Helen and Aline?" Adele asked. Ty nodded, tracing his thumb along the curve of her mouth.

"Quite a few things the Penhallow's have in the manor" Ty whispered, a laugh coming from the back of his throat.

"How undeniably touching," a voice said from the doorway. "Adele, can I talk to you?"

…

Her father wasn't angry like Adele thought he would be. He seemed light, happy. He was smiling at Adele.

"So, I never got the chance to say how sorry your mother and I were for leaving you here after Stephen's death" her father started. Adele stopped him.

"No, it's okay. Sebastian is a threat" Adele said. Her father could be read like an open book, and that wasn't what he'd wanted to talk to her about.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Adele asked. Her father furrowed his eyebrows and looked down the hall.

"Emma told you about your mother and I, didn't she?" her father asked. Adele didn't know where he wanted to go with this conversation.

"Yes. She told me all about it as I was _violently throwing up demon blood_ " Adele said. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she needed to know. She needed answers.

"Demon blood?" her father asked worriedly. So no one had told him? Adele shook her head, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you about it later" she said. Magnus was standing at the end of the hall, smiling at Adele and her father.

"Everyone is _patiently_ waiting to portal, Adele. You're keeping us waiting" Magnus yelled out to her. Adele rolled her eyes and shoved her father towards Magnus, and then she went to retrieve Ty.

…

Adele's house was just as she left it, only more _empty._ Her bedroom was the first thing she looked at. It was almost as if no one had ever lived in it; her mother's standards. But on the other hand, Adele could almost see herself living there.

Pinned to the wall was a newspaper article with the face of her and her friends on the front. The school play, or a musical band. There was a soft indent in her gray and white stripped comforter, and a gray folder sat underneath a pile of math notes, worksheets, calculators, and a pencil. Her math paper was half finished.

"Did you even use your bedroom?" Ty asked. Adele turned to him and smiled, glancing at the desk that held her favorite books. She walked over to them, feeling the spines. They'd been read so many times. _A Tale of Two Cities_ , _Pride and Prejudice_ , and a few other books. The first book had been given to her by her father.

"Yes. But I left on a Sunday. My mom cleaned on Sundays" Adele said quietly. Ty nodded, walking over to Adele.

"Are you nervous?" Ty whispered, pulling Adele into a hug.

"Very," she muttered, laying her head against his chest. "I really don't know."

Ty opened his mouth to say something, maybe a word or two of encouragement, but the doorbell rang. Adele crept out of her room.

At the door was a face she'd never thought she'd see again. Her mundane friends hadn't been a thought in her head. After a nod from Magnus and Alec, she opened the door.

" _Adele_ " the girl on the steps breathed, wrapping Adele into a hug. Her mundane self would've stumbled, but she didn't now.

"Hi, Meredith" Adele said, patting the petite brunette on the back. Meredith pulled away from the hug and looked around. It occurred to Adele that Magnus could no longer be seen by the mundane. All she saw was Tavvy, Ty, Livia, Alec, and Adele's parents.

"Who're they?" she asked, pointing to the Blackthorns. Alec, probably feeling rather awkward, dragged Magnus and Adele's parents into another room. Adele looked to Ty, who stepped forward.

"This is Ty," Adele said, slipping her arm around his back. Ty gestured for Livia and Tavvy to come forward. "That's Livia, and this is Octavian."

"Adele, can I talk to you for a minute?" Meredith asked, glancing at the three Blackthorn's. Adele nodded, and Ty bent to kiss her forehead. He picked up Tavvy, and he and Livia walked into some other room.

"What do you want to talk about, Meredith?" Adele asked. She'd thought she'd never see her mundane friends again, but now that she saw Meredith, she didn't miss it.

"So you disappear, and then show up a month and a half later in leather pants with swords strapped to your sides and a bad-ass boyfriend who has bad-ass siblings? What the hell is going on, Adele?" Meredith demanded. Adele knew she couldn't tell the truth. One of the first things she'd learned before fighting was that the Shadowhunters were a secret to those who couldn't see them glamoured.

"It was a last minute thing. My aunt in New York is sick, and we had to leave. I would have told you goodbye. We're just back to, um, get a few things. We'll be staying in New York for a while" Adele lied. It seemed to be pretty easy when she was protecting someone she used to love. There was no pain in her voice as she weaved the story.

"And how do you explain the boyfriend?" Meredith asked with a dull tone in her voice. Adele shook her head.

"So I'm not allowed to fall in love, then?" she asked. Meredith was visibly hurt at Adele's retort, but it didn't bother her. She wondered if she even cared anymore, about her mundane friends, that is.

"That's not what I meant, Adele-" Meredith started, but she froze. Behind her, Magnus shook his hand out.

"What was that for?" she asked. Secretly, she was glad that Magnus had shut her up. One more controlling statement from Meredith and she might've turned her into ashes with the seraph blade that hung around her waist.

"Just... you're good at lying, but it's still hard. Get the mundie away from your door and I'll make her forget everything you've said" Magnus told Adele. It sounded like a good enough deal. Adele threw the tiny girl who had been her friend over her shoulder and set her back on the sidewalk facing her tiny townhouse. Magnus snapped his fingers again, and Meredith woke up. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but stopped. She looked confused for a moment before heading back towards the black and blue house she lived in.

"You're a life saver" Adele breathed, hugging Magnus. He patted her back awkwardly, the kind of hug one would expect from a step father who didn't know to much about parenting.

"You still have something to do" Magnus warned her. Adele swallowed and nodded, following Magnus back up the driveway to her house.

…

There weren't many people that had come through the portal, but Adele felt like she was putting on a show instead of announcing a pregnancy. Livia was playing with Tavvy, and Ty was standing in the corner looking nervous as Adele's father talked to him. Adele's mom was in some light-hearted discussion with Alec, and Magnus was watching Adele as she paced around.

"One second. I'll be right back. I have something that'll help this" Magnus said, and he turned to go get Alec, who came with him looking confused.

"Why does she need the fearless rune?" Alec asked, pulling his stele out of no where. Adele glanced at Magnus.

"Nothing in particular" Magnus said, trailing off at the end. Alec put his stele away and looked from Magnus to Adele.

"I'm not putting the rune on her until you tell me what is happening" Alec demanded. Magnus sighed and looked to Adele, who could feel the nerves creeping up inside of her, jumping around in her stomach.

"I'm pregnant" Adele muttered. Alec, who had a hard time hiding his emotion, looked oddly surprised in a happy kind of way.

"And you're nervous about that?" he asked. Adele nodded, but Alec didn't go for his stele.

"I was raised a mundane. We have different morals, if you haven't noticed" Adele said, crossing her arms.

"Fine. I'll give you the rune. But Magnus," Alec looked sternly at the warlock. "You have to shut her up before she says anything else."

"Oh, yes. We wouldn't want her to confess her undying love for me in front of her parents when they don't even know she's gay" Magnus said slowly, and Adele watched a blush creep up onto Alec's cheeks.

"Spiders. I'm afraid of spiders" Alec mumbled as he drew the rune onto Adele's arm. She pulled her jacket over it and smiled at Alec.

"I'm very nervous about this. In the mundane world, this is like some sort of sin. But Shadowhunters are different, aren't they? You guys are like a cult. Cool weapons and some sacred religion, and you've got a mandate, too-" Adele said quickly.

"Adele, _shut up_ " Magnus snapped. Adele stopped talking and looked at herself in awe.

"Maybe this is to much..." she trailed off, but Alec shook his head.

"Go out there and tell the entire family the great news, biscuit" Magnus said, pushing her in front of her family. Magnus dragged Ty out of the room, a move Adele knew she'd be thankful for later.

"So, Adele. What do you want to tell us?" Livia asked. Magnus grabbed Tavvy as well, taking his out into the backyard with Ty.

"Wow. I'm pregnant and I think Magnus took Ty and Tavvy out of the room because he knew how embarrassing this was going to be for me, and, god, he's supposed to make me shut up. Wow. Yeah. It feels weird to say it, but I'm pregnant" Adele said, before stopping abruptly. Magnus had shut her up, finally. Though she couldn't talk, she _could_ see the faces of everyone else.

Livia looked half shocked, half angered at the girl who'd slept with Ty. Her mom looked excited, but her dad looked green, like he was sea sick. Alec had a happy look on his face, and Magnus was patting her father's head. Tavvy had snuck into the room and was suppressing a giggle. Ty was blushing in the back of the room.

Magnus snapped again, and Adele relaxed, falling back into the chair behind her. Ty gave her a smile and a thumbs up, and she laughed. The first person to talk to Adele was Tavvy. Everyone had started to talk amongst themselves again; mainly hushed discussion about Adele.

Tavvy rushed over and stood next to Adele, a smile taking over his young face. He looked at Adele.

"It's my brothers" he said in a final tone, smiling. Adele nodded and ruffled his hair. Tavvy leaned against the arm of the chair and smiled at his brother.

"Blueberry will be mad" Tavvy said in a whisper. Adele furrowed her brows, and Tavvy cupped his hands and leaned towards her ear.

"Blueberry is in love with you. I heard him say it to Magnus the other day" he whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

"Max, wait" Adele called. The boy was walking out of the training room, a sort of swagger in his walk. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Adele. How're you?" he asked. Opposing his walk, his face looked miserable. He was trying to cover the sour expression with a smile, but he was failing miserably.

"I'm good. Can we... talk?" she asked slowly. Max nodded, and Adele let him follow her into an alcove in the hall.

"You know I'm pregnant" Adele said. She supposed it could have been a question, but it really wasn't. He knew, she knew that.

"I know," he said, dipping his head down. "Your walls are _really_ thin."

Adele blushed furiously, causing Max to laugh. He was lucky, his blue skin didn't show any signs of embarrassment.

"Well, shit" Adele whispered. Max laughed, brushing a strand of Adele's red hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm joking" he said softly, bending down to kiss Adele. She stepped back quickly, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, straightening his back. Adele shook her head and regained her balance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her nerves seemed to get the best of her every now and then.

"Oh, please. Come on, Adele. Just come with me" Max whispered, grabbing her wrist. The contact burned Adele's wrist. She looked at Max and yanked her arms away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she asked. Max smiled sinisterly. It looked familiar, but Adele's couldn't put her finger on where'd she'd seen it before.

He leaned in towards her ear. " _Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't love me_ " he said. Adele shoved him back.

"You're _dead_ to me" she sneered. Max smirked, blackness devouring the whites of his eyes. Adele jerked back, reaching for the sword strapped to her side. With a quick motion, she chopped it's body in half.

"Good job. But, that wasn't the only one" a voice said from behind her. Adele swung around, facing the towering boy with white hair.

" _Sebastian_."

…

Even though she was in a room far away from the library, she could hear the screams. The Clave had dispatched at least twenty Shadowhunters from Idris alone, and then there were those who came from around Los Angeles.

"What do you want with me?" Adele asked, yanking her hands against the magic that bound her to the iron chair in the corner.

"If I have you, you're mother will come" Sebastian said. He moved across the room in two long strides, grabbing a stele from the corner. He held it up to the wall, and an image of the library came into focus. At least a hundred demons had flowed into the library.

"At least give me a chance to fight" Adele growled. Sebastian laughed, picking up a book and flipping through it before tossing it onto a desk.

"I'm no idiot, Adele. If I let you fight, the Shadowhunters will win" Sebastian said with a grimace. Adele laughed.

"So you admit it, then. You're not strong enough to defeat all of the Shadowhunters" Adele sneered. Sebastian shook his head.

"I'd watch your mouth. In one snap of my fingers, I could have your little baby daddy decapitated" Sebastian whispered, bringing his face close enough to Adele's that she could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered.

"How do you know that I'm pregnant?" Adele said, draining the emotion from her voice. Sebastian stepped back, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh, but Adele," he said, leaning on the desk. "I know _everything_."

…

Sebastian had brought her something to drink. She was thirsty, but the water had a shiny layer on the top. She swallowed it reluctantly, and retched.

"What did you give me, you bastard?" she cried. Sebastian looked as confused as someone who was stitched together could look.

"Dried angel blood. I don't understand; you shouldn't have rejected it..." he drifted off. Adele laughed in a patronizing tone, knowing something Sebastian didn't.

"If you hadn't raped my mother, I wouldn't have" Adele spat, trying her hardest to not look at the ichor-tinged vomit that lay on the the ground in front of her.

"How do you know that?" he demanded, putting a hand to her throat. Adele shook her head, struggling to get away from Sebastian's solid grip.

"I'll tell you, but on one condition" she said, straining her voice. Sebastian stepped back, raising his eyebrow.

"And what is it you want, Adele _Seraphina_ " Sebastian asked. Adele paled, setting herself back in her chair.

"I want you to bring me all of the Blackthorns" she demanded. Sebastian sighed and turned to the side, yelling something in a demon language.

"How do you know my middle name?" Adele asked, hoping she'd regained her color. Sebastian laughed.

"It was my grandmas name. Surprised your father went for a name of someone he hated" Sebastian said, faking a thoughtful tone.

"You'd be surprised at how he feels towards those who aren't rapists with a wish to take over the world" Adele sneered. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and the demon returned with the Blackthorns followed nervously behind him. Sebastian took the stele he'd had earlier and drew a quick rune Adele had never seen on his wrist.

Ty stepped forwards. "You ignorant bastard. You're killing your own kind again" he sneered. Sebastian held up a finger.

"Take one step closer, and the girl _and I_ go somewhere you'll never find" Sebastian warned. Adele froze, and she felt a pain in her heart as Ty dropped his sword and stepped back, taking Livia's sword from her as well.

"You wouldn't" Livia challenged. Sebastian smirked and looked from Livia to Adele, then back at the group of Blackthorn children.

"Oh, but I would. You know what I'm capable of, don't you?" he sneered. Livia swallowed, but she took a step towards Sebastian.

And in an instant, the room they'd been in vanished. Adele and Sebastian were no longer in the Institute, but in what looked like a normal house. Sebastian sighed and undid Adele's tie to the chair. She stood up quickly, a wave of nausea overtaking her. She bent over, her knees hitting the ground. More inchor-tainted vomit churned in her stomach and fell onto the cold wood floor of wherever she was.

"Oh dear. You'll stink up the place, I fear. Lets get you somewhere and clean the demon blood from your system" Sebastian said, lifting Adele up and walking her to another room where he instructed her to wait.

He came back a moment later with a pitcher of shimmery water and a glass. He set it on the bedside table of the room she was in.

"Why are you being so nice?" Adele asked as Sebastian took a glass and filled it with the shimmery water. He handed it to Adele and grabbed a trashcan from the side of a desk.

"My father never meant to create an angel out of your mother or father, but I fully intent to. You think you're the only one I have? Maybe the first teenager..." he drifted off. Adele shook her head, feeling the ichor stir in her stomach.

"I don't understand. You want to... turn my baby into an angel on purpose?" she asked. Sebastian shrugged and nodded.

"Right now, I'm making sure you have no more ichor in your system. The angel blood is doing exactly that" Sebastian said, seeming proud of himself.

"I won't drink any more until you bring me the Blackthorns" Adele said, setting the cup down loudly on the bedside table.

"You have no choice. You'll die if you don't eat or drink" Sebastian said. Adele shook her head furiously.

"Bring. Me. The. Blackthorns" she demanded. Sebastian said no again. Adele picked up the cup from the bedside table and launched it at Sebastian, who easily dodged it and watched it with a mild interest as it exploded into glitter against the wall of the bedroom.

"Anger won't get you anywhere, Adele Seraphina" he said, not noticing the little blots of blood that sprung up on his arms. Adele picked up the pitcher and threw it at him. The water hit the ground before the pitcher broke. The floor glittered where the sunlight hit it. Sebastian was fuming.

"You _bitch,_ " he seethed. Adele backed into the wall. "Do you know how hard it is to acquire that angel blood?" he asked. His tone made Adele shiver.

"I'd rather die than be your experiment" Adele said harshly. Sebastian shook his head.

"Very well, then. You can have one Blackthorn. Which one will it be?" he asked. Adele stared at him with intensity.

"Bring me Ty," she said, her voice cracking. "But will you at least tell the Shadowhunter's that I'm alright?" she asked.

"Oh, fine. On one condition" Sebastian said. Adele rolled her eyes. She was tired of conditions. The thing that got her here was a condition, and she knew that the thing that got her out would be a condition as well.

"You will take the angel blood in one meal and in each of your drinks. And you will not try to leave" Sebastian said. Adele gulped and nodded.

…

Sebastian brought Ty into Adele's room. He pushed the lanky boy in.

"I present to you the Blackthorn of your choice, Adele Seraphina" Sebastian said. She wanted to tell him to not use her middle name, but he'd been so nice to her. When Sebastian closed the door, Ty wrapped Adele into a hug.

"I love you" Ty whispered, kissing Adele's temple. She laughed, burying her head into the curve of his neck.

"I love you more" Adele whispered. Ty turned slowly in a circle, his arms still encircling Adele. The two collapsed onto Adele's tiny bed.

"You know who was a mess after you left?" Ty asked, rubbing Adele's shoulder. She shook her head, laying her hand on his chest.

"Octavian" he whispered. Adele smiled, thinking of the tiny boy back at the Institute. Ty's little brother, the one Livia protected with her life.

"I hope Livia is alright watching him by herself" Adele whispered. Ty nodded, turning his head towards her.

"Tavvy wanted to come. Livia had to take him out of the room. He was really a mess" Ty whispered.

"This is all my fault," Adele muttered, throwing her head into the curvature of Ty's neck. "I shouldn't've asked for one of you. Maybe my parents, or Alec. Maybe Magnus, someone who wouldn't be leaving behind everything."

"The Shadowhunter's are going to come for you, Adele," Ty whispered. He was being _very_ quiet, probably afraid of Sebastian hearing. "They know exactly what has happened."

"Not everything" Adele whispered, suddenly realizing that they didn't know of Sebastian's plans.

"What are they missing?" Ty asked. Adele sat up and picked up the glass cup from her bedside table. She poured herself a glass of the water, watching as the one window in her room reflected off the dried angel blood.

"This. You know about my demon blood. The angel powder expels it. He plans to completely purge my system of the ichor, then he wants to... turn our baby into what my parents are" Adele whispered, taking a big sip of the water. It made her stomach churn.

"You mean... more angel blood?" Ty asked warily. Adele finished off the glass and set it down, steadying herself.

"You can't do that. Adele, do you _want_ that?" Ty asked, standing up quickly. Adele shook her head, looking at the creamy white trashcan by her bed. She hunched over it, the ichor coming out of her system. Ty placed a hand on her back.

"No. But he'll let me starve. He will, Ty. You know how terrible he is" she whispered, wiping the bile, ichor, and gold specks off of her mouth. The ichor burned her hand, and Ty carefully drew and iratze on it.

"You know, and this scares me, but I'll love it anyways" he whispered, brushing Adele's hair away from her sticky face.

"I know you will, Ty. But what I don't want to happen is for Sebastian to take over. This is all I can drink" Adele said, pointing to the shining water in the pitcher.

"He won't," Ty said, putting his hands on either side of her face. "I won't let him."

…

"I have pressing business that I must attend to," Sebastian said after opening the door. "And I don't intend to leave you and the Blackthorn boy here alone. Get ready, you must come with me."

"And where are we going?" Adele asked, standing up from the desk chair, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Well, Adele Seraphina, let's just say that he's your grandfather. Brought back from the dead" Sebastian smiled sinister. She realized that the demon pretending to be Max wore the same expression.

"Look nice, Adele Seraphina" he sneered, closing the door. Ty sat up from the bed and looked to Adele.

"Seraphina?" he asked. Adele brushed the fly-aways in her hair back.

"My middle name. The name of Sebastian's grandma, the name of my mom's, too" Adele whispered, walking towards the wardrobe. She pulled it open, and was taken aback by the contents.

Half of the wardrobe was full of loose, white, victorian-era shirts and mens dress pants. The other was full of gowns and loose, lace dresses of varying length. Tights were folded in piles at the bottom of the wardrobe, and men's dress shoes, heels, and gear boots for both genders sat next to them.

Ty chuckled from behind Adele. She turned around, amused. She gripped a gray ankle-length dress with off-the-shoulder straps that were decorated with red runes from the gray book. She walked over slowly, locking the door to her, and now, Ty's, room.

She started with her leather jacket, pealing it off of her body. Her gray, ripped tank top was sticking to her body with sweat. She tossed her jacket and tank top at Ty, laughing as he pulled his own shirt off and tossed the three articles of clothing into the floor.

"Don't get any ideas" Adele said, throwing a wink at Ty. He laughed and slipped his pants off. Adele shook her head, following suit.

"Come here" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Adele set the gray dress on the desk and tiptoed over to her bed, crawling over Ty. She hovered over him.

"What do you think we should name the little thing?" Ty asked. Adele sucked in a breath. She hadn't obviously thought about it.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem real right now. I mean, I vomit every morning, but I also am still drinking the angel blood, and there's no pain, and... It just doesn't feel like there's anything inside of me. No life" she said, her voice a whisper. Ty nodded, ruffling her hair.

"It's all going to become very real," Ty whispered. "Now, did Sebastian happen to say where we're going? I forget."

"Valentine. He's taking us to see Valentine" Adele said, pulling herself off of the bed and sliding over to the dress.

"Isn't Valentine dead?" Ty asked. Adele sighed, pulling the dress up over her body.

"You thought Sebastian was dead, too" Adele countered, struggling to zip up the dress. Ty stood and helped her. Adele turned around, and was met with a look of almost _admiration_ from Ty. She blushed and crossed her arms over her stomach. Already, there was a feeling of bloatedness.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked. Adele nodded slowly.

"It's just... nobody's ever looked at me the way you just did" she choked out. Ty wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face close to hers.

"Like what? Like you're beautiful?" he whispered. Adele blushed. She wondered how she could be bold enough to slay a demon that looked like one of her best friends, but this boy made her weak in the knees and her heart rate double.

"Exactly" she whispered. And then, Ty's lips were on hers, but with none of the franticness he'd kissed her with earlier.


	14. Chapter 13

Italy's brick streets would've been easier to walk on with boots. Instead, Adele was half-leaning on Ty and trying not to break the pair of expensive-looking heels that Sebastian insisted she wear. She wasn't sure how easy it would have been to go against Sebastian, since he held her life in his hands.

"Just a few more minutes, now" Sebastian announced, turning them down another street. Adele noticed that many people on the streets were wearing clothes that were similar to what the three were wearing. She stumbled again, and Ty caught her before she fell.

"Keep up now, Adele Seraphina" Sebastian said, walking in front of the other two. People watched them with a sort of admiration, like they all knew Sebastian and he was amazing. They noted Adele and Ty trailing behind him, but didn't acknowledge that Adele was walking like a drunk and Ty was supporting almost all her weight. They looked at them like they were lucky to be with Sebastian. As if.

"Well, here we are" Sebastian stopped and gestured to a light brick restaurant. He held the door for Adele, who found it much easier to walk on the slab of granite floors. Sebastian led Adele and Ty over to a table with a man who looked about sixty.

"Clarissa?" the man asked. Sebastian shook his head and put a hand on Adele's shoulder.

"Adele Herondale," Sebastian said, then put a hand on Ty's shoulder. "Tiberius Blackthorn" he said. Ty swallowed rather loudly, and Adele just tried to compose herself. This man- her _grandfather_ \- brought back like Sebastian. The same sagging, stitched skin. She sat down in a chair, trying to avoid looking her grandfather in the eyes. Ty sat next to her, his hand looping through hers.

"Sebastian, the Shadowhunters have the mortal cup" Valentine began, setting his hands onto the scratched, wooden table.

"They've had it for years, father" Sebastian replied, sitting himself into a chair across from Valentine.

"But they've begun to use it again. For the same reason I wanted to use it" Valentine growled. Adele could tell he was trying hard to keep himself composed.

"Yes. For decades, father. They've used it like this for _decades_. Why are you deciding to rebel _now_?" Sebastian asked. Valentine shook his head, his face turning an inhumane shade of red.

"Why can't you see that now is different!" Valentine cried. The people in the restaurant turned their heads to face them, and Valentine gave them a wave of dismissal.

"Shed some light on the topic then, father. I see not reason why the use of the mortal cup now is any different than it was last week" Sebastian said, a hard tone taking over his voice. Adele and Ty sat awkwardly, neither of the other men acknowledging them.

"The use of the mortal cup is exactly how I needed the Clave to use it decades ago. But now, they're going to tell themselves that they need it because you and I caused destruction. But this is _exactly_ what I wanted, son. And now, all we have to do is intercept them while they're weak, and we can rule the Shadowhunters" Valentine finished. Sebastian, slowly, began to nod his head. He understood. But so did Adele, even if it wasn't what she wanted.

"Now, son, why did you bring along Adele and the Blackthorn?" Valentine asked, his voice smooth and void of emotion. He looked at Adele closely, his eyes mapping her features like he knew them. He knew her mom, and her grandma.

"I'd like you to know that I've been doing just as you said," Sebastian announced, gesturing to Adele. She gulped. _The angel blood- it was Valentine's._ "She's been taking the angel blood regularly, drinking it each day."

Valentine's face lit up. "Just what I needed to hear, son. Is she purged of the demon blood yet?" Valentine asked. Adele put her hands on the table.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," she said, concentrating on keeping her voice monotone. "I'll answer questions about my own health, thank you very much."

Valentine looked amused. "Well then, Adele. Are you completely purged of the demon blood?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I estimate it will be a few more days, though. The ichor is barely there" she said, hearing her voice crack in the last sentence.

"That's good. And how do you feel, Adele?" Valentine asked. Adele fought the urge to laugh in his face, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

"Morning sickness coupled with vomiting and headaches every time I drink water? I feel _awful_ " Adele said, shaking her head. Sebastian's face turned red with anger.

"It was the same with Jocelyn, only I wish she'd have told me she was pregnant. I would have never given her any angel blood" Valentine explained, glancing briefly at Sebastian and giving him a warning look.

"So why is he giving it to me?" Adele asked, leaning towards Valentine. He looked surprised at how angry Clary was.

"Because, Adele. All we have to do is rid you of demon blood and fill you with that of the angel, and you're more of a weapon than any seraph blade or long sword that the Iron Sisters can manufacture" Valentine whispered. Adele shook her head.

"I'm not your toy soldier, Valentine," she sneered. "And I will _not_ let you use my child to force guilt onto the Clave!" she cried, standing up so fast that her head spun. She waled out of the restaurant, ignoring the stares of the people in the restaurant and the pleads from Sebastian and Valentine.

…

Adele didn't remember how she'd gotten to the restaurant, so she couldn't get back to Sebastian's apartment, so she found herself in an empty store with a warlock she didn't know.

"Shadowhunter," the warlock said from where she stood behind the counter. "You look upset."

Adele turned around and looked at the warlock. She had hair that was long and fell in crystal-colored curls around her back. Her skin was a light purple, and she wore a loose blouse and black dress pants.

"I am," Adele admitted, slumping into a dusty waiting chair and looking back at the warlock. "I wish I could be normal."

The warlock laughed and came out from behind the counter. "No one in the Shadow world is normal, darling. We've all got our differences. Shadowhunters, they have angel blood. Vampires can't barely lead a life. Warlocks, we spend our entire life covering ourselves in glamours so we don't scare the public. The fae can't lie, and the werewolves are always getting shunned. But I've never seen a Shadowhunter do upset about not being normal before. Tell me, what's wrong?" the warlock asked, sitting down next to Adele.

"My uncle, Sebastian Morgenstern, and my grandfather, Valentine, are trying to use me as a weapon. Against the Clave. They know that I have a small concentration of demon blood in me, and they're expelling it with angel blood. They want to turn my baby into something great that they can use against the Clave" Adele choked, watching the warlock's expressions change. She shook her head.

"I remember when Sebastian almost defeated the Shadowhunters, but then your mother killed him. How is it that he's doing all of this?" the warlock lady asked. Adele racked her brain, and she remembered the snippet of a conversation she'd heard between Magnus and Alec when she was mourning Stephen's death.

 _"_ _I'm upset because this is my father's fault, Alexander. You know who he is, and even if he_ hates _Sebastian, he hates what I let Simon do even more. Demons are more for revenge than they are love; you know that. My father brought back Sebastian as revenge for what Simon did to save me."_

"Magnus's father. The demon, a greater one. He brought back Sebastian and Valentine" Adele told the lady. The warlock nodded.

"Well, you certainly look like your mother. Say, what's your name?" the warlock woman asked, looking at Adele.

"I'm Adele. Adele Herondale," she said. The warlock smiled, like she knew who Adele was anyways. "What's yours?"

"I'm Meg Loss," the warlock-Meg- said, smiling. "Is there something I can do for you? Contact the Shadowhunters, maybe?"

"Actually, yes. Do you think you could get something through to Magnus Bane?" Adele asked. Meg nodded.

"Yes. My mother knows him very well."

…

"Adele! Where have you been?" Ty yelled. Adele turned around and saw Ty standing at the end of the alley she was in, Sebastian and Valentine standing behind him. She wanted to run, but she was out of space. The alley ended a few feet in front of her.

Ty was closer to her, though Sebastian and Valentine hung back warily. "Sebastian was really angry when you left" he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not going to let him use our kid as leverage for a war, Ty. I'd rather _die_ " she muttered. He stepped back in shock.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked, his voice shaking. Adele looked closer at him. He looked the same, but he just wasn't _Ty_.

"Oh, but I do" she said, and in one swift motion, produced a throwing knife from her dress and launched it into what looked like Ty's heart. The thing-a demon- spasmed uncontrollably. Adele turned back to Sebastian and Valentine.

"We have a lot of things to talk about, us three. But first, why don't you tell me where you put Ty?" she asked, grabbing her knife and wiping the ichor off on the lace of her dress.

"He's back in the apartment, Adele Seraphina. I wouldn't dare hurt your little toy" Sebastian said, his voice coming out smooth. Adele stuck the knife into the sheath on the inside of her dress and turned to face Sebastian.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't. But we still need to talk. So, why don't you tell me why you want to go by Sebastian now when you so clearly sent a warrior to announce your return and he called you _Jonathan Fairchild_?" Adele asked, turning back around. She heard Sebastian gulp.

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned. "Technicalities. My birth name is Jonathan, but for a while, I was a Sebastian. The name suits someone of my personality more. Jonathan is not me. I am Sebastian" he said. Adele bit back a laugh.

"Very philosophical. Now, I recall hearing that Asmodeus brought you two back because of a vendetta. What did that have to do with my Uncle Simon?" she asked.

"I'm not aware of the vendettas which Magnus Bane's father may house against your uncle," Sebastian answered. He sounded sincere enough. If that wasn't the truth, she'd find out what was real later. "If you remember, I was dead until Asmodeus brought me back to life."

"I don't remember, but thank you for the clarification" Adele scoffed, and she fell into line with Sebastian and Valentine.

…

Ty was sitting on Adele's bed, his face pale, when she came back. He snapped his head up. His eyes fell to the ichor on her dress where she'd wiped her knife.

"I killed a demon" she explained, unzipping the dress and slipping it off. The dress was comfortable, but the band around the waist had stretched out. Adele looked into the mirror at her side. Her stomach was swollen; just barely. She shook her head and hung the dress back up.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked when she pulled away from the mirror. Adele sighed and dug through her closet to find pajamas.

"I stretched the dress out. Around the middle" she said, shrugging. Ty smirked as Adele produced a light green silk nightgown.

"It's good enough" Adele muttered, shrugging. Ty laughed as Adele tossed the nightgown onto the desk. She grabbed the cup from the bedside table and filled it with her water, sipping from the cup. The nausea kicked in right away, and she hunched over the trash can.

"It's almost gone" Ty whispered, rubbing her bare back. She straightened up, wiping her mouth. The ichor remains seared her skin, and Ty put another healing rune on her arm.

"I'm going to shower" Adele said quietly, grabbing the nightgown and heading to the bathroom. Truthfully, she was ashamed of what she was allowing Sebastian to do to her child. In front of Ty, she was just doing it to survive, whether she really liked it or not.

The water in the shower was warm, and it felt like a good contrast to the cold tightness in her stomach. The knot loosened, and Adele felt almost like herself again. Herself, the girl who could toss her boyfriend over her shoulder with ease. The girl who was in a committed relationship and lived at the Institute, not the girl who was obsessing over the outcome of her child. Not the girl who vomited ichor with each glass of water she drank.

Her read hair fell in damp ringlets around her neck when she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel tighter around her chest and grabbed a comb, yanking it through her hair. She pulled it up into a ponytail and slipped the green nightgown on. She looked at herself from the side, pulling the nightgown tighter around her midsection. She looked bloated, not pregnant.

"Something's bothering you" Ty said when Adele walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed the glass cup and froze, looking at him.

"What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me" she said, softly pouring water into the glass and holding it up to the moonlight that streamed through the window, watching as the light reflected off of the angel blood.

"Adele, I'm not stupid" Ty muttered, shaking his head. Adele took a sip of her water and looked at him.

"Look. Whatever is bothering me, I don't want to talk about it right now" Adele said, gulping down the rest of the water and sitting, the trashcan between her legs.

"We're going to talk about this" Ty whispered as Adele hunched forwards and released more ichor-stained blood into the trashcan.

"I don't feel up to this right now, Ty" Adele moaned, standing up with the trashcan in her hand and walking to the bathroom. She wiped the vomit off from her mouth with a wad of toilet paper, and she cleaned out the trashcan.

When she came back out to the bedroom, Ty was curled up against the wall, his chest rising and falling melodically. She crawled in next to him, wrapping the blanket around her body.

"I'm ashamed that I'm letting myself go through with this," she whispered, throwing her head onto the pillow. "That I'm letting Sebastian and Valentine use my- _our_ baby as a weapon against the Clave. And I want to stop drinking this damn angel blood, Ty. And I need to be able to live without Sebastian watching my every move, or else none of this will be worth while" she finished, closing her eyes and letting the darkness of sleep devour her.

…

Ty woke Adele up. He was sitting comfortably on the chair by the desk, his black tee shirt that he'd arrived in half pulled over his torso. He elbowed the lamp to the floor, and the lightbulb shattered into a million little pieces.

Adele sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, watching thoughtfully as Ty struggled to rid the floor of glass.

"I knocked the lamp over" he said, shrugging. Without the table lamp, the room was fifteen shades darker, and shadows danced on the wall. The curtains were closed, and no light escaped through. Adele reached up and drew them open, the sunlight filling the room.

"Why were you sitting and trying to get dressed?" Adele asked, grabbing a glass and quickly pouring water into it. She knew that if her morning sickness and the first glass of angel blood were alined, it'd be a lot easier for her to handle.

"I don't know" Ty said as Adele hurried towards the bathroom. She threw the lid open and threw herself forwards, clenching the rug on the ground.

When she was cleaned up and entered the bedroom again, Sebastian was standing and talking to Ty.

"Oh, Adele, Sebastian just wanted to say that he was going out today, but there's instructions for food or something in the kitchen" Ty said. Sebastian nodded, gave a curt wave, and left.

"You know what this means, right, Ty?" Adele whispered, leaning into his ear. Ty shivered, but shook his head.

"He'll be gone. And we'll be alone in the house, so we can find a way to contact the Shadowhunters" she whispered, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. Ty nodded.

"Or, I know just the place to go" Adele finished, throwing open the wardrobe. She grabbed a blue cotton dress with a black collar and held it out, admiring it. It looked like something she would have worn when she was three, only more _mature_. She slipped off her nightgown and hung it up not to carefully, and then slipped on the dress. She chose her own pair of worn-down gear boots and smiled at Ty, who was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"So, who are we going to see today?" he asked as soon as Sebastian called out that he was going. Adele smiled.

"A warlock. Her name is Meg Loss, and she can contact Magnus for us. I know he can portal the Shadowhunters here right away, and we can get back?" she said leniently. Ty nodded and smiled.

"But Sebastian's not that stupid, not stupid enough to think that we'd stay here, anyways" Ty noted, but Adele shook her head.

"He doesn't know that I know the warlock. He thinks I just disappeared into an alley last night, but I ran into Meg, and she's already sent a message to Magnus. I just need her to do it again quickly" Adele said, excitedly. But her stomach dropped when she realized how many ways this could go wrong.

But she ignored it. There were also so many ways it could go right, and the good almost outweighed the bad.


	15. Chapter 14

Getting out of Sebastian's apartment was almost _too_ easy, but Adele didn't complain. She had her knives tucked into her boots, and her seraph blade was sheathed and held around her waist. Ty was covered in weapons as well.

"So, I don't remember how to get to the restaurant," Adele started, glancing towards Ty. "But I can get to Meg from there."

"How did you even meet this Meg warlock?" Ty asked, grabbing Adele's hand and tugging her behind him in the direction of the restaurant they'd been in last night.

"It was her shop. I went into it because it looked empty, but she was there," Adele explained, catching up to Ty. "She knew I was a Shadowhunter."

"Well, you _were_ wearing a dress that was covered in runes, so it's probably a given" Ty sighed, shrugging. The building that they'd dined in last night loomed in front of them, and Adele steered them in another direction.

"She runs an antique shop," Adele told Ty as she took him down her route from the previous evening. "And her last name sounds familiar."

"It's Loss, right? Because I think that Catarina might be a good guess" Ty said, nearly tripping over a tiny pothole.

"Yes! That's where I remembered it from" Adele said. Everything seemed to come back at the slightest mention, a woman with white hair, though she hadn't been old. She had come with Magnus once when Adele had been bitten by a dog.

"I met her when I was little," Adele said suddenly, stopping. "She and Magnus came to visit me after I was bitten by a dog..." Adele drifted off.

"I find that hard to believe. Maybe it was a demon, because Catarina Loss is usually pretty busy" Ty elaborated, shrugging. Adele continued to walk in the direction of Meg's antique shop.

The tan building appeared in front of them, it's stucco peeling and landing in the gutter or sidewalk.

"Here we are" Adele said, gesturing to the building. Antiques lined in the windows, vases and chairs. Adele pushed her way into the store and looked at the desk. Meg stood behind it, and she smiled when she saw Adele.

"Hi! I did what you asked, and Magnus got back to me this morning-" Meg started, but Adele cut her off.

"I need to know how fast you can get a portal to the Institute here" Adele said, dragging Ty further into the store, away from the window. Meg looked confused.

"Why? What's going on, Adele?" she asked, a frantic look in her eyes. Adele walked, taking one step closer to Meg.

"I'm serious, Meg. I promise that if you can do this for us, you'll get something in return" Adele whispered, a frantic tone setting over her voice.

Meg turned towards the door that Adele assumed went into some storage room. "Mom!" Meg said, and a woman with white hair and blue skin entered the room. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with her white hair pulled back, where as her daughter was in a long, black, silk dress and had her hair intricately braided and piled around the top of her head.

"Oh, goodness, you've come so soon. I was worrying that I'd let the Shadowhunters down and would have to call on them to get you from Sebastian" the blue warlock, Catarina Loss, rushed out.

Adele paused. It shouldn't've been this easy, right? Sebastian had held people captive before, and he certainly wouldn't let them get away. But she wasn't going to question it, still. She had weapons, and she knew Sebastian wouldn't hurt her if he caught her.

"Can you get us to the Institute?" Adele asked quickly. Ty looked confused at how fast this was going, but Catarina nodded and he followed Adele into the storage room with no struggle.

In the back of the room, a glowing portal stood, spiraling. Catarina gestured to it, smiling.

"It will take you to the New York Institute where you will be greeted by the Penhallows," Catarina explained. "And soon, you'll be taken back to the Los Angeles Institute, but you need to be somewhere where Sebastian won't find you" Catarina finished, pushing the two forwards.

"Go on. I promise, it'll be fine" she rushed out. There was a sound of shattering glass and a clatter of pots and pans, and Catarina pushed one last time. Adele felt like she was going to vomit, but she swallowed back the pain and jumped into the portal, Ty's hand tight in hers.

…

The first thing Adele did was throw up everything she'd had in the past twelve hours, which really wasn't much. But when she vomited, she felt different. Lighter, almost. She looked down at the puddle and realized that there was no ichor. None that sometimes came when she vomited without the help of the angel blood. She looked at Ty and smiled before the world went black.

…

She woke up on a bed similar to the ones in the Los Angeles Institute's infirmary. The sheets were a lot less worn out, and this time, she was in a purple shirt that fit tightly and made her look even more pregnant than she already was.

With a quick survey of the room, she noticed that absolutely no one was there. She slipped out of the bed and realized that whoever had dressed her had at least had the decency to give her a pair of pajama pants, even if she realized that they needed to be rolled up several times at the waist, even if she was already tall.

The next thing she noticed was that she felt unbelievably dizzy, and every little thing made her feel like she was going to release a stream of vomit onto the old floors of the Institute. She needed to move, to get out of the infirmary and find a bathroom.

"So, you're up," a high voice sounded from the end of the hallway she'd found herself in. "Good."

Adele turned around and faced a girl, her hair was blonde and she looked familiar. Helen Blackthorn.

"Hi, Helen" Adele said weakly, her head still spinning a bit. Helen smiled and walked towards Adele. Adele stumbled a bit, but she steadied herself.

"Look. Arthur Blackthorn, my uncle, needs to talk to you. He's taken over this Institute" Helen explained, linking arms and walking Adele down the hall.

"What does he want to talk to me about? Sebastian?" Adele asked, watching the tapestries on the wall.

"Probably that, as well as what his plan were. Everything he disclosed to you" Helen explained, opening a door and pushing Adele in. A man, maybe forty, sat behind an old wooden desk. His hair was a dark contrast to Helen's, but their eyes were the same blue green.

"Uncle, Adele Herondale" Helen said, then exited the office quickly, almost as if it made her uncomfortable to be there.

Arthur Blackthorn smiled at Adele as she sat, and her crossed his arms and leaned back. "So, Adele Herondale. It's come to the Clave's attention that you were in the hands of a resurrected Sebastian Morgenstern for two days?" Arthur said, adding a question mark to the end even though he knew it was true. Adele nodded.

"And he forced you to drink water infused with dried angel blood that had been previously contained by his father, who was also resurrected, Valentine Morgenstern?" the man asked. Adele nodded, wondering why he knew all this from memory. It seemed like a tiresome job, to run an entire building full of Shadowhunters _and_ deal with all this Sebastian crap.

"How did you get to Sebastian's apartment?" Arthur asked. This, Adele thought, she could answer. She knew exactly how she'd gotten there.

"When Sebastian attacked the Los Angeles Institute, he sent a demon in the form of one of my good friends to find me. I killed the demon, but Sebastian captured me. He held me in an office until I asked for your family, and when Tiberius tried to save me, Sebastian teleported us to his apartment" Adele explained. Arthur looked nervous at the mention of his family, especially Ty.

"It's come to my attention that you're carrying Tiberius's child? And that you housed an unnatural amount of demon blood. That was why Sebastian was giving you the angel blood, but did he disclose any other reasons?" Arthur asked. Adele thought of the conversation they'd had in the restaurant.

"He wanted..." Adele trailed off. How did she say it without getting in trouble? _He wanted to make my baby a weapon and weaken the clave with it_. No, she couldn't say that. She shook her head.

"Alright. Do you have any idea who could've brought Sebastian _and_ Valentine back?" Arthur asked. Adele knew this. She nodded.

"Asmodeus" she said, and Arthur held back a laugh. She knew how unethical it sounded, a greater demon, a Prince of Hell, bringing back a few measly evildoers.

"And what makes you think that?" Arthur asked, keeping his official composure. Adele smiled quickly.

"My Uncle Simon was in Edom with my mom, dad, Alec, and _Magnus_. Asmodeus is Magnus's father, alright? So, Asmodeus wants Magnus's immortality, but he's been alive for so long he'd just die. So my Uncle Simon stepped up because he was a vampire. So Asmodeus took Simon's immortality and his memories of the Shadow World" Adele said, taking a big breath. Arthur looked a little pale, so she knew she was making a little bit of sense.

"And why would he bring back Sebastian and Valentine?" Arthur asked. Adele fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Magnus came back and reintroduced my Uncle Simon to the Shadow World again, and now he has all his memories back. And Asmodeus wants revenge" Adele finished. Arthur sat back in his chair and looked at Adele.

"So this is some sort of vendetta between Magnus, the Lovelaces, and a Prince of Hell?" Arthur asked to clarify, and Adele nodded.

"Wow. Okay, you can go. I'm going to contact the Clave, then. It was a good conversation, Adele" Arthur rushed out, and he shooed Adele out of the room as he began to write a letter. Adele let herself out of the room and looked into the hallway.

It was completely empty, so she walked back towards the infirmary. She found it and she walked towards the bed she'd been put in. She sat down on the edge, looking around. The room spun a little; it hadn't in Arthur's office, and she put her head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep.

…

She woke up surrounded by Ty, Helen, Aline, and Magnus, along with many other Shadowhunters and warlocks she didn't know.

She tried to sit up, but her body felt to heavy. Ty was talking to Magnus frantically, and Helen had her hand on his shoulder. Aline was standing awkwardly to the side, another boy who looked like Helen standing next to her.

Adele tried to talk, but her throat was to dry. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on listening She caught words from Ty and Magnus, like _relapse, angel blood, critical condition_. She wanted to yell at them that she was okay, that the warlocks were doing a great job treating her, but she couldn't. She couldn't talk, couldn't barely move her body.

Slowly, she focused all her strength on moving her arm towards the metal pitcher that sat on the bedside table her fingers touched the pitcher's metal handle. She focused on letting herself push it off the bedside table. It hit the ground with a clatter, water flowing out of it. A warlock, who Adele recognized as Catarina, snapped, and the water reversed itself, climbing back into the pitcher and putting itself back on the table. Catarina looked at Adele, who's eyes were wide open.

She went to get Ty while the other warlocks shot magic at her. She wanted to get out from it, to run or portal or something back to Los Angeles, to her parents. But she couldn't move.

Ty hunched himself down, his eyes meeting Adele's. He brought his hand up to her face and smiled. She focused on moving the corners of her mouth, but it was to forced. He smiled at her again.

"You went into some sort of shock-withdraw from the angel blood, I think. They didn't realize how reliant you'd become on the substance" Ty whispered. Adele took it all in. She had gone into shock because of Sebastian giving her the angel blood.

She needed water. She moved her hand until Ty looked at it, and she pointed at the water. He grabbed the pitcher and filled the cup, helping her get it into her mouth. The water still went everywhere, but her throat felt better.

She tried to talk. "I...not that much... he gave me... more than what... took" Adele tried. Her thoughts were unorganized and she could barely talk, but Ty nodded.

"But he only gave you the water, right? And once in food. You couldn't have become that reliant on it" Ty rushed out, shaking his head.

"Little injections... sleeping... I didn't... it was him.." Adele said again. Her throat was getting tight and dry. She hadn't even thought about the little pains on her arms at night, the way they'd glistened in the morning. She thought it was nothing.

"So he snuck in and injected you with the angel blood, Adele?" Ty asked. Adele needed more water, but she didn't think it would help much.

"Yes" she said, before blackness swallowed her again.


	16. Chapter 15

Adele's eyelids were heavy when she opened them, but her body was not. She was still in the infirmary, and there were bags of what looked like angel blood on the table beside her. Something inside her told her to open them, to mix them into water and drink it.

She heard voices in the corner of the room, so she didn't sit up. She listened intently, taking in every word.

"I will not let you give the poor girl opium" a lower voice said from the corner of the room. Adele glanced back at the bags, noting their silver tint instead of their gold one.

"Jem, you know she'll die if we don't put her on something else" another voice, Aunt Tessa, said. Adele wanted to yell at them to come talk to her, but she couldn't.

"She'll get addicted to the opium, Tess, and then we'll run out of that, and you know what will happen? We'll take it off of her and she'll die" Jem argued. Adele curled herself into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

"We won't let her get that way, Jem. We won't let her wind up like-" Aunt Tessa stopped. The room was silent for a moment.

"Me. You won't let her wind up like me" Jem said, his voice dropping lower. Aunt Tessa took in a breath, and Adele opened her eyes again. The opium on her bedside table was gone, as was everyone else.

On the floor, a pair of black gear pants and a tank top sat. Adele stood up and slipped her pajamas off quickly, then pulled the other clothes on. She pulled her own gear boots on and walked out of the infirmary.

The Los Angeles Institute was built the same way that the New York Institute was. It looked a bit more untouched and a little less modern, but the raised ceilings and tapestry-covered halls all seemed familiar to Adele.

She rounded the corner and nearly ran into a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes who was carrying an open cardboard box full of things. The girl dropped the box, and only a few contents of it fell out. Adele gasped, as did the girl.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry" Adele said, hunching down to pick up a book that had fallen out of the box. She handed it back to the girl, who set it back in place.

"You're Adele Herondale?" she asked. Adele nodded, and the blonde girl stuck her hand out. Adele took it, shaking it slightly.

"I'm Julie Beauvale. It's good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" she said. Julie looked nice, though she was nearly her mother's age. Adele smiled, and Julie pointed back down the hall.

"My daughter, Catia, is back there. If you don't mind, could you go talk to her? There's not really many people her age here" Julie asked. Adele nodded and headed off past Julie towards the short girl with choppy blonde hair.

"Hi, Catia" Adele said, giving the girl a little wave. Catia looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled.

"Hi. Hi, Adele. Herondale, right?" she said, rushing out frantically. Adele nodded, and Catia smiled. She reminded Adele of her friends little sister, the way that she looked and smiled.

"So do you live here now, or are you just visiting? Because it gets awfully lonely here. No one really talks to me, not even the Cartwright kids" Catia sighed, looking down the hall at a group of blonde, burly boys who seemed to be wrestling each other.

"I'm here to avoid Sebastian" Adele said, nodding. Catia looked up, confused.

"Sebastian?" she asked. Adele nodded. Not everyone knew about her impending death threat. She wondered how many people had actually been told.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. If you're going to leave, just tell me" Catia stated. Adele stepped back a small inch.

"I'm not lying to you. I swear on the angel" Adele muttered. Catia nodded. Over the past few weeks, Adele had learned just how much swearing on the angel meant to Shadowhunters.

"So you're just hiding here, then?" Catia asked. Adele nodded, admitting that that, essentially, summed up her entire residence at the New York Institute.

"I guess you could say that," Adele sighed. "But it's nice here. Really. And it was nice meeting you, Catia."

"It was nice meeting you, too. If you ever want to do something, maybe hang out, I live in this room. But I'll inform you that my step-father is a pretty big asshole" Catia whispered. Adele laughed.

"And who is your step-father?" she asked. Catia looked down the hall and pointed towards the man who was watching the boys wrestle.

"Jonathan Cartwright" Catia whispered.

…

Ty didn't think it would be the best idea for Adele to train, so she was sitting and watching Ty fight one of the Cartwright kids, whose name Adele hadn't caught. She laughed as Ty slammed the kid onto the ground and put his foot on his chest. The kid held up his hands, as if to surrender.

"Fine. Okay, you're the better Shadowhunter" the Cartwright kid grunted. Ty bent over to help him up, but his body was prepared to be flipped over. The kid didn't try anything, though. He stood up and brushed off his pants, walking over to the table Adele was sitting on to get his water bottle. Ty followed his action, only Ty leaned against Adele.

"You feel okay?" Ty asked. Adele nodded, looking at the top of his head.

"They want to put me on opium," Adele blurted out, catching the attention of both boys who were in the room. "They think it'll take me off my reliance of angel blood."

"That'll fuck _something_ up" the Cartwright kid said. All of the Cartwrights, Adele had noticed, had mouths like sailors.

"My sentiments exactly" a familiar voice sounded from the door of the New York Institute's practice room door. Adele looked over, and her Uncle Jem stood in the door way.

"What do you mean by that?" Adele asked. Jem shook his head and took another step into the room.

"I mean that once upon a time, I had a pretty nasty affiliation with opium," her uncle started. "But I needed it to live. You look like you're doing fine without the angel blood. Whatever the warlocks did to you, it worked pretty well."

"Well, why don't you tell that to the Clave?" Adele asked, and her Uncle Jem laughed and nodded, smiling.

"I promise that I'll try, but I won't promise anything else" he said, giving Adele a quick pat on the back then walking out of the practice room.

Adele looked at the Cartwright kid. "What's your name, anyways?" she asked. The kid smiled and shook his head.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" he whispered before walking out of the room. Ty snorted.

"His name is Clive" Ty said. Adele laughed. They boy, who was muscular and had an odd air of beauty to him, was named Clive.

"I'm glad you're name isn't Clive" Adele snorted. Ty looked at her and smirked.

"And what if it was? Would you still love me?" he whispered, moving himself between Adele's legs. She smiled down at him.

"I don't know. Ty sounds so _nice_ ," Adele whispered, burying her face in the curve of his neck. "Do _you_ like the sound of Clive Blackthorn?"

"No. You wanna hear something?' Ty asked. Adele nodded, and Ty put his hands on her arms softly.

"You're named after your mom's middle name. Your middle name is your great grandmother's name. But, of all the possibilities, Adele might just be he most beautiful one" he whispered, lifting her head up and kissing her jaw.

"What possibilities were there?" she said, her voice muted.

"Eva," he murmured, tracing the runes on her arms. "Linette, Lucie, Ella, Cecily-"

"Cecily's a pretty name" Adele whispered, and he kissed her jaw again.

"Tessa, Anna, Cordelia, Lydia, Amatis, Celine, Imogen" Ty finished, and his mouth moved to her neck.

"And how about you?" she whispered. Ty smirked against the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Tobias, Jesse, Arthur, Andrew," he slipped his hands under her shirt. " _Rupert_."

Adele laughed, and she dipped her head to kiss him. Ever since she'd come back from Sebastian's, her pregnancy symptoms had increased. Especially her sense of smell. Right now, Ty smelled a little like salt, but mainly like bar soap and sage.

Ty's hands worked their way up the back of her shirt, and his fingers were toying with the back of her bra strap. He unclasped it, and the bra fell forwards. Adele laughed and slipped the straps off her arms and pulled it out through the sleeve of her tank top. She set it somewhere on the table next to her, not really bothering to think.

Ty's hands covered the stretched skin over her stomach, and she jolted back. Ty stepped back in shock, confusion wiping itself over his face.

"It's nothing. I-I'm sorry. It's just..." Adele stumbled. Ty shook his head, then nodded.

"I get it," he murmured, slipping his body closer to Adele's. "You're beautiful" he whispered, putting his lips to her neck.

"Christening our training room, I see?" an amused voice came from the doorway. Ty looked up, recognizing the voice.

"Uncle" he said, nodding. He blushed furiously, slipping Adele's bra behind her. She lifted her body up and sat on it, a blush also taking over her face.

"Tiberius. I need to talk to you" he said, almost as if the entire scene hadn't even touched him. Ty nodded, planting a kiss on Adele's cheek before hopping off the table and following his uncle out of the training room. Once the door was closed, Adele slipped her bra on and walked out of the training room and towards the room that Catia had told her she was in. Adele knocked on the door.

A girl who looked like Catia, only shorter and with more makeup and less clothes, opened the door. She had to look up at Adele, and if Adele really had to guess, she'd say the girl was maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her face dropped when she saw Adele standing in the doorway.

"By the angel, you're Adele Herondale!" the girl exclaimed. Adele put a finger to her lips, signaling for the little girl to be quiet. The girl nodded.

"What do you need?" the girl asked. Adele smiled and bent down to the girl's height.

"Is Catia here?" she whispered. The girl nodded and turned back into her house, but looked at Adele once more.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way. Elizabeth Beauvale-Cartwright" she said, proud to state her last name. Adele smiled.

"Adele Herondale, though you seem to already know that" Adele finalized, and Elizabeth scurried off to get Catia.

She returned a few moments later, Catia following behind her. Catia smiled and waved.

"Do you need something?" Catia asked. Her blonde hair was pulled back in three sloppy braids, and her shirt was rumpled. In the background, Adele could hear the calling of boys.

"I was just... Do you know where Ty's room is? Or where I can find someone to tell me?" Adele asked. Catia nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Room 625. There's a directory behind every door" Catia said, and she smiled. Adele gave her a quick 'thank you' and walked down the hall. Ty's room was unlocked, but then again, there didn't seem to be locks on the doors anyways.

The room didn't look like it was set up for just Ty. It was like a smaller apartment. Adele wandered into the bedroom and pulled open the closet. Inside were men's gear, along with women's. Adele glanced back at the directory on the inside of his door, which was a new aspect.

 _Tiberius Blackthorn/Adele Herondale 625_

Adele smiled and grabbed a pair of loose, gray cigarette pants. They looked comfortable enough, and they were made out of a soft cotton. She slipped them on and walked over to the bookshelf. She pulled out the only copy of a familiar book she could find- Pride and Prejudice. She relaxed back onto a chair and opened the first page.

" _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._ "

…

Adele woke up in a new bed. She rolled over, and there was an indent in the space beside her, but no body. She was still in her black tank top and gray cigarette pants, but her hair fell in red tangles around her shoulders. She sat up and walked towards the bathroom.

She checked the clock, only to see that it was the next morning. She started the water in the shower and stripped herself of her day-old clothes. The steam from the shower made the ever-growing knot in her stomach loosen, but not enough. She felt nauseous, even though it was slowing down.

She finished her shower, hoping that what she'd felt had been the extent of her nausea, but her stomach turned, and she hunched herself over the toilet.

"Adele? Are you okay?" Ty called from the doorway of their room. She wiped her mouth and flinched out of habit, but nothing burned. She looked down at the toilet, at the vomit that was completely clear of ichor. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she called, flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She stepped out of the bathroom in gear; a black t-shirt that hung just below her belly button, and a pair of leather pants. Ty was sitting in the bedroom, glancing at the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that was laying on the bedside table.

"You sure you're okay? Do you need an _iratze_?" he asked. Adele shook her head and sat down next to him.

"No. There's no more ichor. None at all" Adele whispered, leaning her head onto Ty's shoulder.

"Really? That means-" he started, cutting himself off.

"Sebastian's angel blood; it worked. And now, it'll keep taking it's toll on our kid" Adele finished. Ty nodded.

"I'll love him anyways" Ty murmured, his lips finding their way to Adele's collar bone. She shuddered.

Ty pulled back. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Adele nodded, taking a deep breath, and falling onto Ty.

"God, it's all my fault" she cried, blinking to hold back tears. Ty shook his head, dipping to kiss Adele's forehead.

"I'm going to tell you what I've told you before," Ty whispered, softly placing his hand under her chin. She looked at him. "This is all Sebastian's fault. You only did what you had to do to survive."

"I'm such a _coward_ " Adele spat, curling her legs into her chest.

"You are _incredibly_ brave, darling" Ty whispered, leaning down until his forehead was flush with Adele's. She tilted her face up, and their lips met.


	17. Chapter 16

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Ty had given in, and he had agreed to help Adele on her form with her throwing knives, which was already perfect. Truthfully, Adele had wanted to go back to the training room. She wanted to work with her throwing knives, jump from rafter to rafter and such./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Are you going to tell me where 'darling' came from?" Adele asked, swinging a seraph blade towards a dummy. Ty shook his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Maybe later," he whispered, stepping behind Adele. "emDarling/em." He put his hand over her's on the hilt of the blade. With one clean sweep, he moved his hand and Adele's, and the head of the dummy came clean off./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Do I look pregnant?" Adele asked, knocking one of her previous thoughts into the air. Ty looked taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""You want a real answer?" he asked. Adele nodded, twirling the seraph blade in her hand. Ty swallowed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Yeah. It's almost like there's a real human in there" Ty whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Adele laughed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Seriously, Ty. I emfeel /empregnant. Like, really pregnant. And if everyone can tell... I don't know. I just want to know what I look like from someone else's point of view" she mumbled. Ty nodded and pulled her closer to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I think you look beautiful. Even if you don't fit into your pants anymore" Ty whispered jokingly, spinning Adele around. She laughed, swatting at his arm./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""If I don't fit in my pants, what makes you think there's still room for emyou/em?' she asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Ty laughed at her joke, but the laughter fell to silence./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Really, Adele. You're beautiful, and whatever little thing is in here," he poked her stomach lightly. "It's beautiful."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""The training room is emnot /ema romantic place. What's wrong with you two?" an oddly normal voice said. Adele let out a disgruntled sigh, tired of being interrupted. The training room was public space, but no one was in here that often./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Livia!" Adele said. She didn't think she'd ever been that excited to see anyone in her entire life. The girl stood in the door in what was mainly her usual outfit, a pair of tight fitting leather pants. The only thing that was different was the pair of strappy stilettos on her feet and the diamond-studded corset that was laced up tightly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Hey, Adele," Livia said. She looked oddly sophisticated in her outfit. Her hair was curled, and her weapons belt was slung fashionably across her waist. She reminded Adele of her aunt Isabelle in the old photos she'd been shown. "I'm here on some shit from the Clave. My uncle wanted me to tell you that we have a mission."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What? A mission?" Ty asked from behind Adele. Livia nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Heather? That mundie? She's escaped. Or something like that" Livia noted./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"The corset that Isabelle had put Adele in was noticeably less tight than Livia's had been. Ty had kept insisting she loosen it, claiming it was for the well-being of the baby, but Aunt Izzy continued to laugh each time she loosened the ties. Adele's weapons belt was also slung low on the waist of her tight leather skirt, and her corset was decorated with ruby diamonds. Silver diamonds formed an angelic rune on the back of her corset. Her heels weren't as high as Livia's-another input from Ty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Aunt Isabelle had curled her hair, and she had pinned it all back with an intricate braid pattern. Adele wobbled a bit in the heels at first; they certainly weren't her gear boots. The place they were going was incredibly important. It was some faerie party, someone under the name 'Meliorn', but there was no possible way they'd get in looking as Shadowhunter as they usually did./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"The sun was setting in Los Angeles, and it cast a pretty pink light on Livia and Adele's corsets. Ty's hand was wrapped tightly around Adele's waist. She had tried not to notice how her corset was lifted a bit off her stomach with the small bump of her baby, but Ty's declarations of love and beauty had only made her think of it more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""We're almost there" Livia noted, turning a corner./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I don't mean to be rude, but what does the mundane have to do with a fay party?" Adele asked. Livia smiled like she knew something Adele didn't. She most likely did./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""The fay know everything, Adele. It's likely they'll know of any down-world associations to this mundie" Livia announced. Adele nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"As they turned the corner, she could hear the music from the abandoned building. It was some slow song, something that repeated the word 'hallelujah' over and over again. The fay were waltzing, and among the mix were mundanes and other downworlders./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""This is on neutral territory," Livia explained. "So feel free to eat, drink-not to much- and dance."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Adele nodded, leaning herself against Ty's shoulder. She was nearly taller than him in her shoes. She'd always been told she was a contrast to her mother. They had the same hair, though her eyes were more of her father's golden than her mother's green. Where her mother had pale skin, Adele's was tanner, and her face was usually void of freckles. It was her back and arms that were splattered with the freckles, instead. She towered over her mother as well, being 5'10. She was nearly as tall as her father, but Ty still was maybe 6'3, and in her heels, she barely reached six feet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"The party was in full swing. Livia winked at Ty and walked off towards a faerie with weeds as hair and a masculine body. Ty laughed and looked at Adele, who's face must've showed confusion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""That's Troye," Ty said. "He's and Unseelie price, so everything they do has to be pretty quiet."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""And what is Meliorn?" Adele asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Seelie prince. He's the one over there, the one with the blue hair" Ty finished, pointing towards a tall faerie with blue on the ends of his hair./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""And we need information out of him?" Adele wondered aloud. Ty shook his head, sliding him arm onto Adele's shoulder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""We need the Seelie queen. Livia will handle the Unseelies" Ty announced, and he began to lead Adele in the direction of Meliorn./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I don't remember inviting emnephilim/em to my queens party" Meliorn sneered. Ty scoffed and crossed his arms, leaving Adele's shoulder cold from the lack of contact./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""We're here on business, Meliorn. Now, you'll let me know where the queen is and where I can talk to her, or I'll kill one of your rogue party guests who was feeding on a mundie" Ty sneered. Meliorn's eyes widened, and he nodded. He took Adele and Ty into one back room. It was decorated minimally, and the queen lay on a crystal-sprinkled couch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Her hair was so white it was nearly translucent, and it was most definitely longer than her small body. It was braided loosely, and traced with large red roses. Her skin was pale and thin, and her veins were visible; dark shades of blue, purple, and red./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"She was wearing a sheer robe covered in crystals, and a tight white dress underneath. She smiled at Meliorn when he entered the room, followed by Adele and Ty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I don't remember you saying you invited nephilim" the queen questioned. Meliorn shook his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""No, my queen. They are here on business, and business only" Meliorn choked out. The queen raised an eyebrow, but she dismissed Meliorn anyways./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Now, what could the nephilim empossibly /emwant from me?" the queen asked. Ty stepped forwards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Has your kind seen the mundane that the nephilim have held in the Institute?" Ty asked. The Seelie queen smirked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""They have, dear boy" she said with utmost confidence. Adele remembered someone saying that the fay couldn't lie, but you had to ask the right question./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Where did they see her?" Ty asked, his voice not wavering a bit. The Seelie queen lifted her head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Ah. No answers without a price, nephilim" the queen said gracefully, pulling her robe back and slipping her tiny feet into a pair of studded heels./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What is it you want?" Ty asked as the petite faerie stepped towards them. She glanced at Adele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""I want the child" the Seelie queen mumbled, putting her hand on Adele's protruding stomach. Adele stepped back, suddenly feeling nauseous./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""You really weren't kidding with all this 'the stories are true' nonsense, were you?" Adele muttered as the Seelie queen looked angrily at Ty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What you want, you can't have" Ty said. His voice wavered a tiny bit, barely enough for anyone to notice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"But the Seelie queen did./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Ah," she said, trailing her translucent finger under Ty's jaw. His body stiffened. "You've already become attached to the thing, haven't you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"Ty swallowed, and the faerie smirked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Oh," she smiled to herself. "You emare/em. How cute is that?" Adele felt herself stiffen at the mention of her kid./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""He's right" Adele choked out. The Seelie queen looked over at Adele with one of her pale eyebrows raised./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What was that, Ms. Herondale?" the queen asked. Adele took a step forwards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""You can't have my child. I'll give you anything you want, but not my child" Adele said, focusing on keeping her voice steady./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Oh, don't think I won't take what I want" the Seelie queen growled. Adele wanted to step back. Adele stayed put, though./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""What do you want?" Adele asked, putting her hands behind her back and clasping them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""Ms. Herondale," the Seelie queen said with a smirk. "I want full right to experiment on your child."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"_/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"emstrongI know this was a shorter chapter, but the reason is a little odd. I just couldn't draw it out any longer, and that's not normal for me? But I promise the next one will be better :D. /strong/em/p 


	18. Chapter 17

"I wish I had never spoken a word" Adele whispered. Her uncomfortable corset had been cast aside, and she was laying half on top of Ty and half on the bed.

"Adele, stop it. You can't beat yourself up over this" Ty mumbled, running his hands through her hair. Adele pulled herself away.

"No. I'm going to fucking beat myself up over this, alright? It's our kid, but it's _my_ body. And I put up with all of this shit, Ty. All of it. I'd've much rater died" Adele huffed.

"No you wouldn't've. Don't say that" Ty said. Adele rolled her eyes.

"You heard the Seelie queen, didn't you? The kid is already a lost cause. There's nothing in this world that could save it. _Nothing_ " Adele groaned. Ty shook his head.

"That's not true," Ty pointed out. "There's one thing."

"No way in _hell_ are you stabbing me or our kid with a damn sword" Adele sneered. Ty nodded and stood up from the bed, walking over towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower" he grunted. Adele nodded and stood up as well once he closed the door. She needed to get out. They'd gotten absolutely nothing from the Seelies.

She took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a quick note.

 _Don't wait up for me._

She slipped a gray dress from the wardrobe and pulled it on, then she drew a glamour rune on her arm. Silently, she slipped from the bedroom and into the hallway of the Institute.

…

The streets of Brooklyn were dark and dreary, but vampires roamed like they were used to it. There wasn't the vampire she wanted, though. Camille Belcourt.

She came across her in an alley way. Camille looked up.

"Adele Herondale. You really came" Camille sighed. Adele nodded.

"You said you can fix my child" Adele choked out. Camille nodded and smiled sinisterly.

"That, I can. A little bit of Sebastian Morgenstern is no match for me. I've been alive much longer" Camille voiced. Adele nodded.

"What do you want in exchange?" Adele asked, her voice shaking. Camille smirked.

"I want a sample of your blood, Adele Herondale," she said. "You have the blood of the angel in you, more than normal. It will allow me to walk in the daylight, and then we may meet at more convenient times."

Adele nodded nervously. Camille walked hungrily up to Adele, and Adele slid the collar of her shirt aside. Camille's fangs snapped out, and she bit down on a tender part of Adele's neck.

Adele let out a small yelp, but Camille didn't stop. Adele had to pry Camille off of her, and her fangs snapped back in.

Camille recoiled after a taste of Adele's blood. "You _bitch_ " she said, writhing. Adele stood back, gasping.

"You poisoned me. You _traitor_. The Shadowhunters will never recover from this, you bitch."

"Oh, god." Adele dropped to the ground as Camille disappeared into nothing. A body removed itself from the shadows, tall and lean.

Adele pushed herself back, looking up at the man in the shadows. The moonlight glinted off his blonde hair.

"I'm Mark," the boy said, reaching out to help Adele up. "Mark Blackthorn."

…

Adele vaguely remembered Mark. He was one of the Blackthorns, half faerie as Helen was. He had been part of the Wild Hunt, but the fay had been afraid of the wrath of the Shadowhunters after they allied themselves with Sebastian the first time, and they'd given them Mark from the Hunt.

"You sure you're okay?" Mark asked for the fifteenth time. Adele nodded. The blood on her neck was smeared around and dried, and her dress was tainted with the rain water and dirt that collected on the streets of New York.

"I'm fine," Adele said. "I just don't know what I did."

"A vampire wouldn't have had that reaction to angel blood, nor demon. The only thin that could do that would be holy water" Mark explained. Adele shook her head.

"Of course they'd give me holy water! They couldn't get me more angel blood, so they wanted me to take opium, but I wouldn't. So they gave me holy water!" Adele shouted angrily. Mark laughed at her outburst.

"I'm being serious. Whatever operation your Uncle is manning, it's revolving around me, okay?" Adele said, her voice lifting at the end.

The New York Institute came into view, and Mark dropped back. Adele realized that it was because he didn't _want_ to rather than he couldn't, so she said nothing.

The door opened at her touch, and she stormed into the Institute and towards Arthur Blackthorn's office. She slung the door open, and of course, there he was sitting in his chair. He looked up at her.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked. Adele walked in further, shutting the door angrily behind her.

"You'll give me a good reason why you're giving me _holy water_ , or I'll blame the death of Camille Belcourt on _you_ " Adele growled, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Camille is _dead_?" he asked. Adele nodded.

"She bit me," Adele cried. "And she _died_. Your nephew said it was holy water. That's the only thing that can do that to a vampire, isn't it?" Adele sneered. Arthur Blackthorn nodded slowly.

"We _are_ giving you holy water" he admitted. Adele took a deep breath in.

"You're going to stop giving me holy water" she demanded. Arthur shook his head.

"That's not my decision, Adele. I'm sorry" Arthur said, leaning back in his chair.

"Bullshit," Adele said sternly. "You're not sorry. But mark my words, Arthur Blackthorn. You will be" she growled, before stalking out his office and slamming the door behind her. She made her way towards Ty's room and opened the door. He was sitting on the couch with her note crumpled in his hand. He turned as she walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, jumping up off the couch. Adele nodded, but Ty pulled her collar aside to reveal the two bite marks and smeared blood.

"I went out," Adele started. "And I met Camille. She said she'd make a deal with a warlock to help our kid if she could just have some of my blood. So she could walk in the daylight. But when she drank my blood, she...she just died. Mark said the only excuse was holy water, but even then..." Adele cut herself off.

"Mark?" Ty asked. His face was much paler than it was before. Adele nodded, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Yeah. Mark. Are you...okay?" Adele asked. Ty shook his head and stepped back.

"Adele," Ty said, his voice low and hoarse. "Mark is _dead_."

…

"But I've seen Mark before," Adele said frantically. "In photos and stuff. And that was just... that was _him_."

"He's my own brother, Adele. And I watched him die" Ty said. They were both nervous, but agreed that the Clave would only worsen the situation.

"Then it must've been some kind of demon" Adele breathed out. Ty shook his head.

"You said he walked you back to the Institute. You would have been able to see through his glamour by then." Ty sat down, and Adele curled herself on his chest.

"It could've been a demon. I didn't really look at him long enough to see through any glamours" Adele whispered. Ty nodded, running his fingers through her hair. It was a tangled mess, and she really needed a shower. The sludge was dried on her legs, and the blood on her chest had turned brown.

"We'll figure this out in the morning" Ty said, patting her back. Adele nodded and lifted herself off of his as he stood up. She headed towards the bathroom, making sure to grab a pair of respectful pajamas. She still had one more stop to make tonight.

When she exited the bathroom, Ty was curled up on his side of their bed, his chest rising and falling methodically. Adele tore her eyes away from him, and she snuck out of the bedroom door and into the hallway.

Magnus's little apartment was just a few doors down. Adele knocked on the door and waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

The warlock opened the door a moment later. His hair was rumpled from sleep, and he was wearing a sweater that was oddly out of his character.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Adele nodded, leaning against the door frame. Magnus gestured for her to come inside.

"What do you need?" he asked. Adele crossed her arms over her chest.

"You knew they were giving me holy water, didn't you?" she asked. Magnus paused and looked up at her.

"I did," he said, yawning. "That is correct."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adele asked.

"It's not in the job description, biscuit" Magnus said with a shrug. Adele huffed.

"Screw the job description," Adele sighed. "This is my child we're talking about. And the death of Camille Belcourt."

The name Camille made Magnus's ears stand up. He looked at Adele with his eyebrows drawn together.

"The _death_?" he asked. Adele nodded.

"She bit me, hoping it would turn her into a daylighter," Adele explained. "Instead, she died. The only reasonably explanation is holy water, isn't it?"

"Don't go making deals with rogue downworlders, Adele" Magnus sighed. Adele didn't move.

"Are you going to help me, then?" Adele asked.

"Help you with what?" Magnus asked. Adele walked towards the door.

"I want all experimentation on me to stop, alright? That means no opium, no angel blood, no holy water, no _nothing_. I'll eat and drink normally, and I'll handle the consequences. And I want you to look for a way to get the angel blood out of me" Adele finished.

"I think I know a way," Magnus pondered. "I'll get back to you in the morning."

…

The next morning was no easier. The search for the mundane that had left the Institute continued. This time, though there was still no gear, the clothes were a bit better.

Livia had handed Adele a studded black sweater and a pair of black dress pants. Adele had pinned her hair up into a bun, and Livia had put winged eyeliner on her, much to Adele's dislike.

They left after lunch, and the streets of New York were packed. There was only one portal left, and they had a hell of a time finding it, but Adele was glad.

One they landed at the Los Angeles Institute, Adele felt much more at home. The leaves were falling off the trees, and a cool wind was blowing around Livia's dark hair.

"Where are we going this time?" Ty asked as Livia set off. She turned around briefly.

"Cathedral High School," Livia said. "One student named Heather Collins." Livia smiled to herself.

"We're just gonna break into a mundie school and take the girl away? Pretty brutal" Adele snorted. Livia laughed.

"We'll be glamoured, and no one will be able to hear us or anything. Just Heather. It's a pretty full-proof plan" Livia said, looking pleased at her idea.

"What if there's another mundie with the sight?" Ty asked. Livia rolled her eyes.

"Then we'll deal with them. Bring them with us. I'm sure Alec would like to have multiple mundanes to deal with" Livia said sarcastically. They turned a corner, and Adele's cell phone buzzed. She opened it, glancing at the caller ID. She clicked answer.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Ah, biscuit," Magnus said from the other line. "I was afraid you wouldn't pick up." Adele snorted.

"Did you find anything?" she asked. There was some ruffling of paper.

"Yes. And no. Your uncle Seamus- Simon- had an amazing idea. You see, there was this one sword that would take out all the bad from your body. But there are two reasons why this would not work."

"One of them being that I have pretty much already gotten rid of all the bad?" Adele guessed.

"Yes. And the other one being that he already used the sword, and it dissolved into absolutely nothing after her used it."

"What?" Adele said. She looked up, noticing Ty and Livia looking at her. She blushed.

"Yes. Your Uncle broke some bond between your other biological uncle and your father, and the sword dissolved into nothing" Magnus explained. Adele shook her head.

"You know what, Magnus? I'm gonna call you back. And when I do, have some information that'll actually be of use to me" Adele said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Livia asked.

"Magnus is looking for ways to get the angel blood out of me," Adele explained. "But he hasn't come up with anything _useful_ yet."

"Really? No sword or anything?" Ty asked, wrapping his arm around Adele's waist. She shook her head.

"Only swords that will remove demonic alliances," Adele explained. "Nothing seraphic."

"You'd have to summon a demon for that" Livia pointed out, and Adele nodded.

"Hold on, we're not summoning anything. We're going to school, for heavens sake. Even if we were glamoured, we would probably burn down the whole school trying to bring a demon in" Ty said matter-of-factly.

"No one said anything about summoning a demon inside of Cathedral High School" Livia said with a sigh, stopping in front of a tall white building with glass doors. She placed her hand on the metal handle.

"You two ready?" Livia asked. Ty and Adele nodded, and Livia pushed the door open.

Cathedral had that freshly-cleaned scent that most churches held, but this was a high school. It was evident that no one could even notice them. The office ladies were in their own little world, and Adele doubted they would have noticed them if they didn't glamour.

A sharp ringing surrounded in the office. The ladies looked up, searching for the sound. Adele grabbed at her phone and clicked the answer button, cursing.

"Magnus, what is it? We're kind of in the middle of something" she hissed. Magnus laughed.

"I have some better news," he started. "But I also have some not-so-better news..."

"Spit it out" Adele said. The office ladies had stopped caring about whatever sound there had been earlier.

"So that sword that I was talking about? Turns out I thought wrong. The swrod melted and was sent back to heaven." Adele sighed.

"But that's to rule out demonic alliance. What's the other thing you need to tell me?" Adele asked.

"The Clave has kind of forbid finding a way to take all the angel blood out of you..." Magnus trailed off.

"What?" Adele said. Magnus gave a dry chuckle on the other side of the line.

"The Clave doesn't want to get rid of your angel blood. There's not much else we can do, biscuit" Magnus said with little empathy.

"Screw the Clave-"

"I have. Well, part of it." Adele held her phone away from her ear and squealed.

"Magnus. You promised me you would look for a way to get rid of this. Since when do you listen to the Clave?" Adele asked.

"Good point. Okay, biscuit. Have fun on your mission" Magnus said, and the line went dead. Livia rolled her eyes.

"Can we get going now? The bell's about to ring" Livia asked impatiently. Adele nodded.

…

The halls of Cathedral High School were packed when the bell rang.

"It's going to be impossible to find Heather in these halls" Ty pointed out.

"We'll just call her name. She's the only one that can hear or see us, right?" Adele figured, which earned a shrug from the other two, and they all began to call out Heather's name.

Heather was almost impossible to find in the sea of students all wearing the exact same thing. Finally, though, a head looked over at them, and they made their way towards them. The person walking towards them was a tall boy, his blonde hair falling sloppily around the sides of his head. He was skinny, and his school uniform seemed to hang off of him.

"You guys looking for Heather Collins?" he asked. Livia, as she usually did when a mundie could see them, checked her glamour which was still there.

"Yeah" Ty said. The boy laughed and looked at the three.

"You could have just asked the staff" the boy shrugged. Ty crossed his arms.

"That wouldn't be very helpful, would it? They can't really see us" Ty said. Livia smacked him, and the boy went pale.

"What do you mean they can't see you? Oh my god, am I going insane?" the boy asked. Adele shook her head.

"No, you're not going insane. Do you know where Heather Collins is?" Adele asked. The boy swallowed and nodded.

"She won't be back until lunch. We've got the same lunch. Since no one can see you, do you, uh, want to just come with me to my next class and then get her at lunch?" the boy offered. Ty nodded, and the boy led them to his next class.

…

"Ugh. Calculus. I forgot how awful this was" Adele sighed, leaning her head on Ty's shoulder. They were sitting on the counter in the back of the classroom, whispering so as to not disturb the boy who had brought them there, or any other mundies with the sight.

"You took calculus?" Ty asked. Adele nodded.

"It's terrible. I feel bad for our little mundane friend. He's got to take it everyday" Adele said with a shrug.

Suddenly, a terrible scream came from the hall. The three Shadowhunters slid off the table and followed the teacher into the hall, where they noticed a rather tall shape shifter demon had taken form of a staff member and was now cornering a smaller staff member.

Between the three of them, the demon would be easy. There was a murmur as they named their seraph blade, and all of them were on top of the demon.

The Blackthorn's moved with an air of grace that Adele hadn't mastered yet, but she still could wield a sword, and she cut the demon's talons clean off, but not before it had disfigured Livia, Ty, and Adele's glamour runes. The teacher made another squealing sound as Ty, Livia, and Adele came into view, their seraph blades glowing. The students were pooling by the door now, but the three continued to fight.

Livia slashed at it's heart, piercing it, and the demon collapsed, spurting ichor. Ty turned to the mundanes.

"Everyone back in the classroom!" he called, and the students retreated, as did the teachers.

…

The Shadowhunters were standing awkwardly at the front of the classroom, and Adele was on the phone with Magnus, trying to get him to come to the school and remove the memory of this from the mundies minds. He was trying to avoid leaving the Institute, but Adele was persistent. The warlock agreed to be there as soon as possible, and Adele hung up.

"I'm calling the police" a shaky voice said from the back of the room. All three of them looked at the teacher, who had spoken, with threatening looks, and she lowered her cell phone and slipped it into her pocket.

"They saved the vice principals life, didn't they?" the boy who had taken them to the classroom said. The kids in the classroom looked up at him.

"Beaver, you know these people?" a girl with pink hair asked. The boy, Beaver, apparently, nodded.

"Kind of," he said, shrugging. He turned to them. "If we're not going to remember this, why don't you tell us who you are and what happened?" he offered. Adele nodded, but Livia spoke first.

"We're Shadowhunters" she said bluntly. A few kids in the back laughed.

"So you just get tatted up and suddenly you can save the world?" the pink-haired girl asked. Livia pulled out her stele and looked at the girl.

"You want me to draw on you, mundie? You want to _die_?" Livia asked, heading towards the mundane. Adele grabbed her and pulled her back, taking her stele. The pink hair girl laughed.

"It's not an empty threat" Adele said, slipping Livia's stele into her boot.

"That thing out there was a demon. And I don't think you know how to kill them," Ty said, and the room got quiet. He pulled a seraph blade out of his belt. "Because I don't think you can touch this. Or get marked by that" he said, pointing to the two steles in Adele's boot.

"But you _can_?" another kid asked. Ty nodded and grabbed his stele, putting it to Adele'e shoulder. He finished glamouring her, and the class gasped.

"You made me invisible?" Adele laughed, swatting at him. Livia, who was still pretty sour about not being able to attack the mundie, noticed Magnus as the door of the room. She let him in, and the room turned to look at the warlock. Adele unglamoured herself and walked over to Magnus.

"Take all of this away from them," she said. "Except for him." She pointed to the blond boy in the back. Magnus nodded and the Shadowhunters glamoured themselves, and he snapped a few times. The rest of the class looked dazed, but the boy looked smug, like he knew something they didn't. He did.

The bell rang, much to the Shadowhunter's liking, and the boy led the Shadowhunter's to the lunch room, which was carpeted and covered in stains.

…

Heather looked very different from when she had shown up at the Institute in her glittery party dress. She was wearing her private school uniform, a gray sweater slung over her blue shirt with the school logo in the corner and her fitted khakis tucked into a pair of tall, black boots. She looked shocked when she noticed who was sitting at the lunch table she frequented.

"What are you guys doing here?" she hissed, dropping her books next to the blonde boy, who looked at Heather.

"He brought us here. Look, we need to know why you left the Institute" Livia said. Livia, Adele noticed, was very straightforwards about these things. She knew there was no time for messing around.

"I left because I have a life outside of your supernatural shit. It's really that simple" Heather said with a shrug. Livia sat back.

"It really isn't that simple. You know about this now. You've literally slept in our god damn house. And you left without any explanation. We have a tight government system, Heather. You upset it" Livia grunted. Heather furrowed her eyebrows.

"For something so disorganized, I didn't realize any thought went into it's 'government' at all" Heather sneered. Livia looked offended.

"Alright. They we can throw you into the Shadow World without any idea of how the Accords work or what the Clave will do if you kill a downworlder, even if it was an accident." The boy who had brought them to the cafeteria looked more interested now.

"I don't want to be a part of this Shadow World. It's not my fault I can see you" Heather said calmly, pulling some food out of her lunch box.

"It's no one's fault, but we need to get this all figured out, and _then_ we can take you out of the Shadow World if that's what you truly desire" Ty said, and Heather nodded slowly. She turned to Adele.

"And I'm sure she loves this? She hasn't said much to defend your kind, has she?" Heather pointed out. It was true. Adele hadn't said much, but only because she knew better. Anything she said would come out twisted from a lack of proper Shadowhunter education. Adele shrugged.

"Yes, this is something I love. Saving a mundie every now and then is no problem, but this isn't in my job description" Adele said, shifting from side to side.

"What isn't in your job description? Eating? You're all so skinny" Heather sighed, and Adele shook her head.

"No. Aggravating school lunches with mundanes who refuse to cooperate is not in the job description. I do happen to eat a lot" Adele pointed out, earning a nod from both Livia and Ty.

"I'll cooperate. If you want to take me into your cool world, I'll come" the boy said. Heather looked at him, shocked.

"Beaver, no. There's no way I'll let you join their world. It's to dangerous" Heather said abruptly.

"I'll do what I want, Heather" Beaver said, taking a deep breath and turning towards Adele and her friends.

"I'm Bartholomew Schmidt. You can call me Beaver" the boy said. Adele nodded.

"Where'd the nickname come from?" Adele asked. Heather snorted.

"When he was six, the only thing he would say was 'damn'" Heather said. The boy's face went completely red, and he smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked. Livia leaned forwards.

"You're worst nightmare, mundie" she snapped. Ty rolled his eyes.

"That's my twin, Livia. She's _usually_ nice to people. I'm Ty" he said. Beaver nodded, and Adele cleared her throat.

"I'm Adele," she said. Her stomach rumbled, and everyone at the table looked at her. "And I happen to be very hungry."

"We could always steal something from the cafeteria?" Livia offered. Adele nodded, and the two of them headed towards the lunch line. They were glamoured, so no one could see them. Discreetly, Adele wrapped her hand around a salad and followed Livia out of the lunch line.

"A salad? You're one of those girls?" Heather asked as Adele sat down. Adele shrugged.

"Unless you want a demon to bite your head off, I think it's safe to say that a salad is a good food choice" Adele said with a sigh, taking a bite of the salad. Livia laughed, and Heather shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I want to know more about this" Beaver said abruptly. Adele laughed.

"That's a first" Livia said. Beaver sat back slightly.

"We fight demons, keep the downworld in line- those are the vampires, werewolves, faeries, and warlocks of the Shadow World, and don't to much else. It's a boring life, but we make it pretty interesting" Ty explained. Heather snickered.

" _Interesting_ " she whispered. Adele choked on her salad. Livia made a very Livia-like gesture at Heather and snapped her head towards Beaver.

"Don't ask."


End file.
